Janus
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: I can't even remember when this long darkness began, around 100 years ago? The light turns on at a dark street, a sticky night with black fog, a dark night. I'm wondering around to find something again. The unfamiliar darkness is all that remains in my hand. I don't know about humanism, I've just come to love you. When breathing became boring; that's when I found you. SEQUEL III
1. Note

Janus

**************-Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc-**

Chapter XXXV:

Note

* * *

Title: Janus (Sequel to 'A Kiss To My Prince and The King 2 Hearts)

Summary: The light turns on at a dark street, I'm wondering around to find something again. The unfamiliar darkness is all that remains in my hand. This world approached me with an unfamiliar face, everything was taken from me by that first glance; I have changed, this have switched everything. Run away, disappear far away, give me back the lost time, I ask of you. Any time, any fate – it's a rough road that won't end though I'm ripped apart and in pain, I will smile, watch me, I promise. I will win and win and smile, watch me. I ask of you.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. I decided to stay in this world...and this is my story.****"**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my other story: A Kiss To My Prince and The King 2 Hearts:

-Review from my previous story-

**Cereza101**- Aww thank you! I'm more honoured to have a faithful reader like you! Hope you enjoy this new chapter to my sequel!

**VampireSiren**- I am sure Sebastian won't be angry at her, even if he were, he wouldn't be for long! Aww, I feel sorry for Yuri too I mean who wouldn't ㅠㅠ

**Enchanted Elf**- Thanks~! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you will enjoy this as well!

**Sayachan**- It's alright :) As long as you enjoyed it, I'm happy! Well here is the sequel to the story you've been eagerly waiting for! Hope you enjoy this story as the last one!

**Yugao702**- OMFG PHAHAHAHAHHA~! If those two are married couple, I am 100% sure they will be fighting over their 'daughter' Yuri! Probably be like 'DADD'= Dad Against Daughter Dating. Shoot the first one and the word will spread LOL! Well the starting point: you will read in this chapter hehe! Ah, big brothers...I have a small brother and let me tell you, I'm having the day of my life! My brother's platelet is low so they want to keep him in hosp for two days, meaning I'm the only child for two days! Yes! LOL! Beating him into the next century XD

**LufenCrosszeria**- OMFG I must have killer aim! LOL! Hope that killer aim will aim to my brother one day hahaha! Good thing I didn't hit her too, I mean I don't want to go to prison! Yep, you will see sane(?) Alois more in this chapter! Me too, my dream is one day I will have a pet! That's like number 1 in my bucket list haha! Ciel's jealous face would be sooo cute to see! Well, the things she want to sort out with Alois is not that serious, don't worry! Oh you are defo right, it was B1A4's Only Learnt The Bad Things and yes, Ciel did quote some of the lyrics! I thought it suited them both sooo much~!

ravenscry21- Don't worry with spellings! LOL! You will see both Alois and Ciel going into total domination mode phahahahhaa! Eyyyyy sexy lady~! XD

**xXxStrawberryJamxXx**- Whoo~! I was worried you might be reviewing this from some asylum or something hahahaha! Well I hope you will enjoy this sequel!

**LaChaTa2**- Aww don't worry! I'm sure you had busy day~! I'm just happy you enjoyed it! OMFG YES I READ THE LATEST CHAPTER! KYAAH I MUST ADMIT VINCENT IS HAWT! LIKE FATHER LIKE SON, OH YEA DEFO! *SWOON BEEP-

**dxlmao**- Oh yes, Yuri did made hard decision but I guess it's for her happiness. Well, she will someday become a demoness hehe! Oh, Sebastian is rather moody he is stuck with Ciel forever and cannot waltz away Yuri from his master, I mean come on, who wouldn't be upset?! Hahaha

**sebby-fan**- Well, Ciel is cute but Alois also has cuter side as well now he has his sanity back! Well, Claude...I don't even know. LOL

**sleepy kirby**- Well, here is the sequel you've been waiting for! Thanks for loving my story~! Enjoy~!

**Paxloria**- Well, danger from Claude 100% but she got balls! Well, I'm sure Undertaker laughed after they left LOL! Yes, the butlers they are veerrrrrryyy displeased at how it had turned out! I mean who wouldn't?! I'd be! Well hope you enjoy this sequel!

**prettygirlrock69**- She will and will get the other three as bonus as well!

**nabila-nobody**- I totally did! He got growth spurt now! Now no one can call him short! Well read this chapter and choose you who like better: Alois or Ciel?! William, well he will always be William hahaha! I'm so jealous of Yuri! And she's my own character well inspired by me and my friends but OTL! Doctor dying will be the day the world ends for Arianna, me well I'd probably know about his death from my friend before I even see it haha! I can never catch the Doctor Who episode when it's actually on TV! ㅠㅠ

**Lovely-Dark-Shadows**- I'm serious when I said I loooveee your profile pic! Can I make it to my phone wallpaper? I want to ask your permission first since you saw it first and put it up! Oh, and hope you like the new sequel/chapter!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Awww thank you! You never miss out reviewing everyone of my chapters...I'm so touched ㅠㅠ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**darkangel- **I so understand about the exam thingy..I have four important exams I need to get VERY GOOD MARKS on for my university this January and here I am, writing the story when I should be studying ㅠㅠ Thank you about my language, I'm somewhat self conscious that English is not first language and don't like to make careless mistakes. Hmmmm, are you from...England? LOL! Tell me if I got it right!

**blue** **polkadot**- Well, I updated ASAP! Enjoy this chapter!

**Katherine** **S**- Well, he changed only this much. If you think about it, Elizabeth, Madam Red and his uncle is the only family relative he got and I read somewhere where a reader pointed out in another story, that Ciel was OCC when Ciel dismissed Lizzy so coldly and she is an important cousin he loves and he wouldn't act so cruel and discard her just like that just because he loves Yuri, he loves her but he also loves his cousin whom he grew and played with since child.

Hmm, well all I know is that demons are superior in sense wise but feelings? Hmm, I could make it like that so yes, his feelings seemed to be magnified. I want to have them go through small transition when they become demons including physical change so I guess Yuri will also change somehow in physical sense but mentally? We will have to see.

I did not mean to make Ciel seem dismissive of everything but Yuri but you can say after forgetting the woman you love, knowing you hurt her and broke the promise Ciel confidently made, I'm sure he was quite desperate to sort the mistakes out before it becomes more worse. But in this chapter, I hope to make Ciel not dismissive but just Ciel being himself.

Well, Alois is Queen's Spider meaning his work is also linked to Underworld business and Undertaker is like a door to it. I explained in the last chapter, Alois had come across with Undertaker due to the business with the Queen more than one occasion.

OMFG YEA! If a man can have more than one gf or lover or wife, who says women can't?! Vampire Diaries, my friend Nikita watches them! She calls her self Mrs Klaus LOL! Yep, they are not humans so they don't need to stick to the rules! Except Yuri cuz LOL she is human haha! Well, the sequel has finally arrived hahahaha!

**A/N: **

**Ok so here is the sequel guys! Hope you enjoy! I named the sequel 'Janus'.**

**In Roman mythology, Janus ****is the god of beginnings and transitions, thence also of gates, doors, doorways, endings and time. He is usually a two-faced god ****(probably a symbol of the sun and the moon) ****looking opposite direction since he looks to the future and the past. The month of January was named in honour of Janus by the Romans.**

**I thought the name described the story itself since it's the beginning not the end kekeke!**

* * *

**This chapter contains: ********5th Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga '****Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc' **chapter 38-9.

* * *

**"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research." ― _Arthur Conan Doyle_**

* * *

The shiny black carriage stopped as the coachman stepped down, bowed and guided his hand toward the elegant carriage door to the awed guest.

"I have come to pick you up. Please come along."

"O...Ok." The humble author stuttered with awkwardness at the sight of such luxury items he was being offered. He timidly stumbled inside before sitting near the window rigidly and tried to keep still like a rock as if one tiny movement could tarnish expensive and clean furniture with dirts.

_It's the first time in my life I've ridden a two-horse carriage with a coachman... I hope I have not forgotten the invitation _The writer hurriedly dug through his jacket pockets to ensure he brought everything he needed, including the letter of invitation.

"Looks like things are going to be tense from here on out." He examined the thick, expensive envelope; its edge was torn when he carefully opened to read the content of parchment, his eyes lingering at the red stamp imprinted with the famous coat of arms whose family is known for its vast amount of power and wealth: The Phantomhive Noble.

When he first received the letter, he was sure the post man delivered to the wrong address, why would a such powerful and influential man wanted to do anything with a mere eye-doctor/writer? Until he saw his name printed with elegant handwriting. If he required an eye doctor, he could have had easily afford the best and famous eye doctor in the country, not him.

"I wonder what kind of person he is...?"

**Early spring, 1889. It was around the time of year when winter hasn't quite cleared yet. While working as an inexperience eye-doctor in London I was also working as an insignificant writer. Even though I say writer, I could only actually devote the times that I had not patients to writing. Up until now my work has only been published once and this was after many submissions, the payment was atomically small. I was considering a move from the clinic to the Scottish countryside however, during this time a letter of invitation was delivered to me. Yes, that was when it all began.**

* * *

"So? How long are you guys planning on staying here?" Ciel harshly revealed without bothering to sugar coat it as he would have usually do with others but those two sitting in front of him was exception.

"What's up with that? Even though I went through the trouble of staying here to spend the winder holidays with you!" The foreign Prince pouted as if it was he who was the victim.

"Don't just invent holidays!" Ciel sighed in irritation, sipping his tea as the look of displease momentarily ruled his calm façade. Since becoming a demon, his taste buds seemed to have undergone a slight change, the food he once enjoyed, the tea he once preferred became such bland and tasteless; the only flavour that would suit him was human souls.

His mind travelled back to Yuri, constant worrying tugging at his mind at leaving her with those two whom he still did not trust slightest; even if Alois had regained his sanity back, it was the spider demon that bugged him the most. Those thoughts occupied him until the headline of the news caught his eye:

'Diamond Trade South Africa – SteigerRoze died.'

His eye narrowed, knowing the death would affect the economy and his business in a rather well gained way.

"Especially since I'm going to beat you at chess today!" The Prince declared with confidence.

Ciel wordlessly stood up, "Sorry, but I have got work today." The butler smoothly backed the chair as he stood up, "Let's go Sebastian."

"Yes."

Soma, who was used to getting his way ever since his childhood blew his cheeks, indicating he was upset he could not show his improvement to Ciel, "You said that yesterday and only played one game with me."

The Earl only stared down with cold, disapproving look, "Why don't you polish your skills by solving some chess problems while I'm working. You have too few counter moves." The only chess player he wished to play with was Yuri.

"Damn! I'll remember this! Agni, come on, we're doing some intensive training!" The Prince also stood up with his servant's encouragement.

Ciel tiredly trotted away, drag of the works left unfinished and the fact that Yuri's presence was not here and her presence seemed rather needed at times like this.

His ears suddenly perked up, the sensitive demonic hearing was undoubtedly very useful as no small amount of noise escaped him and there seemed to be a rather chaotic commotions going on in the kitchen, he tilted his head to Sebastian who bowed and headed to see what the problem was.

The Earl silently creep inside the guest room, sitting down and patiently waiting for the self inviting guests to be brought in. In the mean time, he glanced back to admire the large portrait of Yuri, the photograph of her was affectionately placed in his chamber, the painting however, was here to be admired by him.

It was sent by Alois, and while he would have thrown away any gifts or such without hesitant, he was thankful for the Trancy Earl's consideration of sending him the fine art work portraying the woman he admired, not to mention she wore his mother's dress in the portrait made him prideful.

The painter have really done such beautiful work. He must remember to send him some compensation of his grateful thanks.

* * *

"So... in accordance with the Queen's request, we would like you to host a banquet and entertain a guest who is coming for a visit to England in two weeks time." Charles Phipps handed over the envelope embalmed with the Queen's symbol.

"Why me?" Ciel questioned suspiciously, "I do not think the guest will be at ease if he's being entertained by someone like me, who has no acquaintance to him whatsoever."

"The person we'd like you to entertain is a certain personage that also happens to be a distant relative of the Queen's. It is to be a sneak visit to England." Charles explained, "He is interested in the self proclaimed factory of the world that is England's industry and popular literature...he also wishes to mingle with persons of profound scholarship."

"The Funtom company you manage is one of England's business that is boasted about all over the world. With connections like yours you should be able to call forth some guests that will please our visitor."

He slid the letter across toward him lazily, "Even so, is it alright that the Queen would let me entertain him? Do you think it's alright to say that?"

Charles Grey smirked, "The Queen has been having some doubts about the Earl since last several months of inactivity, she needs proof of your loyalty toward her. She is quite worried you might be losing your..touch. She also said she would see Yuri _more _favourable if you take up this request." Ciel's eyes turned to a subtle glare as he saw Grey's eyes straying over his head, where the portrait hung.

"Don't you think there's a chance to restore your image with this mission?" Grey playfully backed away, bringing his arms and hands over his shoulder as his head lazily rested against his palm.

"Then again...this is really just a request from the Queen to the 'Noble' Earl and not the 'Watchdog'."

"Noblesse oblige." Phipps emphasised, "We would like you to think of it as an obligation as one of the ones who have it all."

_**"I'll come back, there will be fun thing going over at your house anyway."**_

_Yuri, is this the fun you were talking about? _After moment of sharp silence, Ciel picked the letter up from the table, "I understand. I'll take it."

"By the way," Grey playfully added, "Since I'm the overseeing officer, it's okay if I get you to let me participate as well right?"

"Yes." Was his answer.

"We just confirmed the safety of the mansion. It seems like you don't need an increase in security guards...right?"

"The mansion's protection is flawless." Glaring at the other Earl, "It cannot be helped that our risk factor will increase due to uninvited people."

The two butler stood up, heading to the door, "It's settled then. We'll be taking our leave, you don't need to see us out. We look forward to seeing you in two weeks times." There was a lingering glance from Grey who's eyes seemed to be overly attached at the portrait behind him before the door clicked closed.

"..." Ciel stood up, "Well then, Sebastian...prepare the invitations at once."

"Yes."

Ciel walked over to the window, seeing the two walking outside to the mansion gate, "And after that...contact Lau and Undertaker as well."

"Of course." Sebastian answered but there was a tone that told Ciel there was something Sebastian wanted to ask.

"What about Alois Trancy?"

"...Contact him as well..."

* * *

**Like I said before, when I first went there I was merely an innocent commoner.**

The carriage arrived in front of magnificent and grand mansion that stood proudly in front of him, he could only guess how much wealth the Phantomhive possessed. The door was opened and the steps was laid out as he carefully stepped down, admiring the breathtaking view in front of him.

**However, the incident that happened at the manor house I was invited to that day, turned the life of that common man around by 180 degrees.**

His mouth opened at the black and white tiles that graced the many acres of floor and the elegant designs of the entrance where large staircases stood in the middle of the great hall.

**Many years have passed since then. I finally decided to put pen to paper. To write it down here and now. Everything about the incident I encountered at the Earl Phantomhive's mansion.**

**The character of Irene that was strongly influenced by a certain lady..**

**The tragedy that occurred that stormy night...**

* * *

"Hmm. So it's like that." Ciel muttered understandingly, "With this the stories come together."

I laughed, "Yep, the fun things always happens at your house, you know. So are you going to have to study German politic stuff."

"Since I don't know much about Germany's domestic affairs." He confirmed, holding the phone to his ear as the voice rambled on over the line.

"Maybe you should ask Viscount to teach you those, I'm sure he'll be delighted to help dear robin." I joked while twirling the cord in my fingers, chuckling as Ciel's face morphed into something that of disturbed look.

"Jeez, don't go reminding me of Viscount with all those bad traits of yours, will you? It could turn into something annoying you know?"

"Really?" My head showed me flashbacks of incidents involving Viscount and I silently agreed. I decided to stay with Alois to sort some things out including some of my possessions to be brought back to Phantomhive manor later on not to mention I wanted to spend some time with Hannah.

"It might." He answered, a smile creeping over to his lip.

Arms snaked around my waist, tilting my head over I saw Alois smiling face buried in my back, I quickly covered the speaker part, "Yuri, I thought you were teaching me maths?" He murmured.

"Ciel, I got to go. I got studies." I told.

"..Don't over do it." He worriedly warned.

"I miss you."

He smiled, "I know. Well, see you." Another click followed by another dial tone, with that, he hung the phone up before his eyes trailing onto the small notebook he was reading before.

Buy dog with Yuri.

Travel the world with Yuri.

He closed the notebook before the list was done when he felt Sebastian coming and opening the door, "Young master it's time."

"Yes." He stood up wordlessly, noticing the change in the sky as it glowed ominous grey, predicting storm, "Looks like there will be a shower." He silently preyed it won't be a heavy rain that may hinder Yuri's arrival since England weather is infamous to be unpredictable.

* * *

A hand clamped against my mouth as the fangs sharply entered my neck, his head buried deep while greedily slurping the red liquid, making sure no drops escaped but into his mouth. He made sure I was comfortably seated on his laps, pulling my hair back to expose my neck for better entrance.

The demon also made sure to take as minimum amount as possible, quickly sealing it with licking away the remainder blood.

"Can you stand?" Alois asked, this was his both dislike and like-dislike, he knew some loss of blood would affect me while like, he would gain blissful pleasure from the act itself not just the life source that was in the blood.

I nodded, carefully tip toeing and regaining my balance. He kept hold on my arm just in case and hesitantly let go after I was stable after few minutes. I saw Alois red demonic eye morphing back to his light blue, his fang retrieving back to its human teeth.

There was a knock and Claude silently entered, his eyes were also red having to smelt the familiar blood from miles away and quickly schooled his expression.

"Young master, the carriage is ready."

Wordlessly, he pulled me along and on the way out, Claude's hand brushed against mine 'coincidently' with a look of permission for my blood after the party was over.

* * *

Arthur awkwardly stood next to the stairs, away from everyone's eyes and chatters. He knew he stuck out like sore thumb against those powerful and influential people he was surrounded, not to mention he lacked the air of grace and elegant and the only one without any companion to talk to.

_Why...am I here again? _He wondered regretfully. He courageously looked up to scanned the guests that occupied the hall, another wave of regret wash over him as he undoubtedly recognise every single one in the hall only told how well known and famous they were while he was no one.

_That's the opera singer Irene, right..._ The beautiful woman was currently engrossed in talk with the attractive, young adult male with light-coloured hair that is slicked back into a neat hairdo wearing a neat tuxedo with a polka-dotted bow tie. _And isn't the guy next to her the producer Grimsby Keane?_

The next figure he laid his eyes on were more well known, Patrick Phelps with short, light-coloured hair and dressed in equally nice, black tuxedo with a bow tie. _That guy seems to be the son of the shipbuilding Kings. I can't see... _He had to scrunched his eyes as the shims seemed to blind his sights at the man next to Phelps who was obviously in charge and more dominant than Phelps who seemed to be more of a quiet individual.

The writer obviously knew who the man was, Carl Woodley. He had short, slick hair that is mostly dark but shows signs of greying. He has dark, expressive eyebrows and a neat moustache and goatee, adorning a nice, black tuxedo with a bow tie that is nearly identical to Patrick Phelps's suit. But what caught his eyes was the rings on each one of his fingers that are inlaid with diamonds.

_Each rings worn by the guy with the loud voice is inlaid with diamonds! How much money does he have? _He self-consciously stared down at his own: A simple, plain brown suit he wore seemed to dull and grey compared to the lavish clothes others wore. _I'm just wearing a tuxedo..._

The author felt something soft bump into his arm and quickly mustered up an apology, "Ah, sor..." The sight of cleavage came to his sight and his face flustered in embarrassed red at the sight.

"Ah, excuse me." The Chinese man playfully apologised, "You shouldn't space out, where's your apology?" He gestured to the exotic woman hanging in his arm.

"Sorry." She said with a blank look and tone.

"D-Don't bother!" He stuttered, flabbergasted, "A...Are you also actors?" _Showing her legs...! What's with her outfit?! _He momentarily wondered if that was the custom in Asia since their two culture of Eastern and Western seemed to clash.

"This here is my little sister, Ran Mao." He introduced, "And...who might you be?"

The author was a bit disappointed but it was expected, "I'm an eye specialist and also a bit of a writer..."

"That's amazing! A Wordsmith, huh."

At the mention of Wordsmith, his hands came up defensively, "No such thing! I'm nothing special at all! I've never met the Earl before, so I really don't know why I've been invited."

"Who knows? I don't know what that moody guys is thinking. Right, Ran Mao?" The woman nodded, adding to the building anxious inside Arthur.

"Is he really so moody..."

"But..." Lau's eyes opened with a rather dangerous glint, "Without a doubt, something interesting will happen...probably."

"Huh?"

"Moreover, the Earl hates the staunch social life and is famous for being a rare character that hardly ever shows himself. I think this is the first time that he's invited people into his own house?"

"What kind of person is he?" Arthur asked, he at least wanted to hear from someone who had met him before he do something that may cause dislike in the Earl since their social class is earth and sky apart thus his manner may offend him or just a least description on how he looks like.

"Let's see..basically he has either a sour or angry look and extremely high pride."

"Ehhhh!" In Arthur's image, it was a grumpy looking man, mid 40s with scowl look and stern image was formed.

"It's also said that he wears a pirate-like eye path."

"Ehhh?!" He was very much regretting of coming here as the image filled was a frightening 'look' of the Earl.

"Why don't you leave your teasing of the guests at that?" A disapproving tone of light voice emitted from the stairs where a boy stood.

"Huh...a...child?" Arthur muttered.

Lau pointed, taking the chance to anger the Earl, "That tiny little child is Earl Phantomhive. Although he seemed to have grown lot lately."

"Little was unnecessary!" Earl bit out before schooling his emotions, "Thank you for accepting my invitation today." Arthur looked up in awe, the Earl was nothing like he imagined or thought, "I am the Head of House, Ciel Phantomhive."

The crowd of guests gathered around, their chatters soon diminishing in respect as the Earl spoke," After the dinner party starts, I'll once again call upon each of you in order to exchange greetings. This includes both my regular clients and the ones that I am meeting for the first time."

Ciel head counted the guests and noticed there was few missing numbers than he was expecting, turning to Sebastian, "But it seems that the guest of honour isn't here yet?"

"With this foul weather, his arrival seemed to have been delayed."

"It is not like we can keep everyone waiting in the hall like thi..."

"There is a guest arriving!" Mey-Rin announced hastily, bowing as the door opened and the guests of honour stepped in but it wasn't the guest he was rather impatiently and worriedly waiting for.

"Please to meet your acquaintance. I'm Georg Von Siemens." The man put his gloved hand over his chest, "I am grateful for your invitation."

Charles waved his hand, "Thanks. Are preparations for the party complete?"

The German man shook Ciel's head, "I'm deeply sorry to have delayed you."

"Of course not, you have come from afar. There is another guests I am waiting also, please, do not apologise." He gestured the two man to the deeper part of the hall, "Let's exchange greetings once the party has started. For now, please chat freely at the buffet. This way please."

Charles scanning eyes did not unnoticed by Ciel, "Miss Yuri is to be arrived later."

Charles Grey gave him a understanding smirk, saying nothing.

"There is a guest arriving!" Mey Rin announced for the second time, as the door opened revealing familiar groups Ciel has been waiting for, patiently.

"Sorry we are late. We were caught up in the storm." Alois apologised, helping me take off my wet coat off before taking his off. Claude silently took the two coats in his arms, Sebastian's eyes narrowing at the sight but his eyes soon rested against mine before a smile sending me a hidden message behind that look.

Ciel walked over, shaking Alois hand, "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. Please, feel free to chat in the buffet and exchange official greetings."

"Well then," Sebastian took out piece of card, "I'll call out your names so please proceed to the dining room in order. First.."

* * *

"The shrewdness with which his grandfather served the Prime Minister during his time was heard of even in Germany. He's just like his grandfather." Georg Von Siemens, honorary director of the Bamberger bank commented.

"If you're talking about Earl Grey, he is from such distinguished family that even his name is attached to a flavour of tea. To think there would be a day I'd be able to greet him." Carl Woodley, president of the Woodley company, a diamond polishing business added, honoured.

"Because it has not been long since I succeeded as an Earl," Charles playfully jested, "Earl Phantomhive and Earl Trancy is more of an expert here."

Alois took a sip of his champagne, "I am doubtful, the shrewdness you possess do not need any help from me."

"I'm not there by a long-shot. The company was not founded until my generation, so if you're talking enterprises I think that master Woodley is the most capable." Ciel added.

"It's still just a humble business. Haha." Woodley laughed.

"The technology used for polishing diamonds will be supporting the heavy industries from now on. It will certainly be an important technology. It's England forte to colonize countries with diamond produce. Recently the heavy industries in my country, for example those involved with shipbuilding or the steel factories, have been showing growth." The bank director told, "The bank is thinking of lending our strength to these causes. Right now we're no match for England, but we'll definitely show you that we can catch up."

Woodley put his hand over Phelps' shoulder, "Ahahahaha, we better be careful, Mr. Phelps!"

"Eh..r-right.." He muttered. Patrick Phelps-shipbuilding/shipping Blue Star Line company supervision executive of the trade division, was a rather unsure individual and most definitely swayed by other figures.

"This is Mr Lau. He's the English branch manager for the Shanghai trading company, Kunlin." At the sound of the company name, Phelps face blanched that of a sheet. He definitely recognised the company only not for the legal work but the hidden agenda of the business that is somewhat sinister.

Lau's eyes warning narrowed, glaring at the fellow shipping executive. He gulped.

I watched as Ran Mao attached herself sensually to the German bank director much to his fluster and flattery who acted like a gentleman and gently pried her off of him despite his body language saying otherwise.

Then the beautiful couple introduced themselves to the groups, "Thank you for inviting us today." Many spectators admiring Irene, opera singer's beauty. She was beautiful in a classic way.

"You're the singing princess and producer that sell out theatres across the country? It is an honour to meet you."

She curtsied, "I am Irene Diaz."

"I'm Grimsby Keane."

I saw Arthur Wordsmith fidgeting, gathering up the courage to introduce himself to his superiors, "U...um. I..um.."

"I have an idea for a set I'd like to put together at the Berlin National Opera house."

"I'm..."

"Since the introductions are over, let's toast!" Grey held up his glass.

"This is Arthur Wordsmith." The person in question froze until he felt himself pulled in the spotlight by me. They focused their attention to the author.

"Ah, Mr Wordsmith, nice to meet you. Sorry to have neglected you with all these crowds." Woodley shook the trembling man's hand before turning to me.

"And who is this dainty lady, I must ask?"

"Yuri..Yuri Park, nice to meet you." He gave me a light kiss.

"Yuri is my guest for a sometime now." Ciel added, "Welcome back."

I saw Arthur slipping away to the corner, sitting in the middle of three seats while the guests cheered. Sebastian offered him a glass before walking away, leaving Arthur in awe at his beauty.

"Is it alright if I seat?"

"Of course." _I really want to go home._

He turned to see who it was, quickly standing, "Ma'am."

I laughed, "Do I look like a Ma'am? I'm not that old. Just call me Yuri. Please seat, I'm just like you: a commoner."

Suddenly a figure came in our line of sight, I looked up and saw Claude with a plate on his hand, "My lady, do you wish to have some champagne?"

I took a glass from him, "Thank you, Claude."

He walked away, but not before eyeing me hungrily at the thought of what he'd gain at end of the bargain.

There was a surprise look reflecting on his face, "Then how is it you're acquainted with the Earl?" He sat down, relaxed partially.

"Hm..do I say I fell into his life?" He frowned at the use of my words, "I guess I somehow came across him and it happened from there on."

I felt his eyes on my form, knowing I was a commoner yet dressed like a Noble. The social ladder was too high and too unequal at these times and there was only one way I, as a woman would be able climb: a mistress to him. Even if he thought those thoughts, he did not say but asked something he had only dreamt and wonder:

"Can I ask you a question? What kind of world is that? The world that Madam-Miss Yuri lives in… just what kind of world is that?" He was talking about the famous lives of the first class; the lives of Nobility.

I looked at him, "If I were to explain, would you understand?" There was a certain look of shock at my answer.

"How bright...as luxurious as a dream, so beautiful, so grand it's as if you could stop breathing...if I were to explain it to you, would you be able to imagine it?"

He didn't get to answer as someone sat down next to him, Arthur stood in shock at the presences that surrounded him so suddenly.

I turned to see Alois standing near my chair, a glass in hand while Ciel elegantly sat down to the spare chair, "Has Yuri been keeping you entertain? I am quite embarrassed for my negligence to my important guest, please sit."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Alois asked.

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"Please sit down, Mr Wordsmith."

"I'm really not at a level worthy of being called 'Wordsmith' yet...please just call me 'Arthur."

"I want to call you this, so isn't it okay?"

"Do you dislike it?" Alois wondered, tilting his head, "'Wordsmith' that is."

He nervously scratched his head, "Ah...no...that is..." He turned to Ciel, "Um, maybe it is rude to ask...but why did you invite me here today?"

Ciel jerked his head at me, "Yuri here is a dear fanatic of your novel as well as I."

"Ah, the Sherlock Holmes?" Alois remembered, looking down at me teasingly while brushing my cheek, "You refused to let me sleep until I had finished reading the whole novel. I must admit, Mr Wordsmith, it is a very ingenious book; features very unique method of analysing the crime."

The author felt little puzzled at the interactions between us, he had thought I was involved with Ciel but the way Alois behaved, the subtle touches and affectionate behaviours told him it was likely those two involved. Unless..the two powerful men were involved with the same woman.

"I have read your work the other day. It was a novel that appeared in Beeton's Christmas annual."

"What?!" He exclaimed in shock, his eyes darting from Alois, me and Ciel then repeating once more several times, "You read such a minor magazine."

"What is wrong? As an entrepreneur who likes to keep track of the latest fashionables, I see many things..." Ciel explained.

"So a megazine like that is even read by people with a high social status including the Earl."

The both Earl let out a small laugh, Alois further emphasising, "It has nothing to do with social status right? Beside our business partners are common people."

"The main character in your work is full of wit and very charming, A new kind of character that is never been seen before."

"Really?!" He was very flattered that his non-significant work had been liked and read by such powerful individual but had had some idea I was involved in those two reading.

Suddenly Arthur's expression darkened, eyes down, "But it seems it really was not popular I have no intention of writing it again."

"You'd think that people of such an advanced country would acknowledge this freshness of writing." Ciel tsk in disappointment.

"On the contrary, it's just a pretentious bit of writing done outside my own speciality. I've swept aside by specialist in the field of writing, saying that the way I use their tools is wrong.

"I didn't know love for writing come from popularity of books?" I told, "People write because they love to regardless of critical; my favourite character is Dr Watson, always end up in unnecessary trouble because of Holmes but they still have unbreakable friendship between the two that almost resemble that of brothers."

A surprise was etched in his face, confirming I have truly read the book in details.

"You and Dr Watson, do you prefer him over me?" Alois teased.

I smiled, "Yes." Smiling more as Alois pouted.

"Yuri, leave your teasing of Alois. Are you still mad at me? You seemed to be ignoring me, what shall I do to unbind those anger of yours'? Have I mention you look lavish this evening?"

"Hm..? Complimenting, nice touch. What could I possibly need? An alibi? A beard? A human canoe. I could sit on your back and paddle you up the Thames."

Alois stifled a laughter, Ciel closed his eyes with a small smile, shaking his head at the return of my usual goofiness while Author burst out laughing. I noticed his body language relaxed much more.

"It is capital mistake to theorise before you have all the evidence. It biases the judgement." His eyes widened at the familiar quote.

"It was one of Sherlock Holmes' favourite quote."

"It is fine if they're the ones saying it. Your target audience was the common people, right? So as long as the common people enjoy it, it's fine."

I stood up suddenly, "Lau!" Walking to the familiar pair and sitting next to Ran Mao, "Why, is it not Yuri? It has been long time no see? You seemed to have change considerably in the short amount of time?"

"In a nice way or bad way?"

"Nice way, of course." I grinned.

"So how is it you are acquainted with both Earl Trancy and Phantomhive." A voice drawled.

It was Charles Grey.

"It's called non of your business." I playfully bantered.

"Touché. You might not know it but you are the talk of the evenings amongst the ladies; I won't go into details but some of them are quite creative."

"Well, the only thing creative I'd tell them won't leave them in the same mind as they came in." Grey laughed then I felt something clamming on my waist.

It was the guest of honour.

He was obviously drunk, his breath stunk of alcohol and his face flushed with red, "Y..you are beautiful woman.."

I let out a sharp sigh, "Hey..is my breast your pocket? Take your hands off before I stop acting like one." I simply pushed him off to Irene, sorry Irene, "Then again, he should enjoy the touch of woman as long as it last."

"What does that mean?" I shrugged at Lau's question, sipping my glass as Lau shook his head amusingly, "For a lady, your language never fails to amuse me."

"That's why I'm me."

Grey's eyes narrowed, silently sipping his wine. The playfulness was gone before it reappeared, suddenly wrapping his arms around my shoulder, offering me his glass, "Santé?"

I guess that was whatever language for 'cheers', I guess..sounded French too, "Santé." The glasses cling.

"I TOLD YOU TO PLEASE STOP IT!" A familiar scene flashed past my head as the guests' focus was now on the three groups in question.

"To have you all over me with your disgusting hands..." Join the club honey, "I can't take it anymore!" The beautiful opera singer protectively wrapped her arms around the place of assault, cupping her hands in place where she felt vulnerable.

"Whaaat?" He slurred, "You're at fault for wearing those clothes!" Men.

The lecherous man wrapped his clammy hands around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his so called embrace, "You really want to be touched don't you? Don't pretend to be sweet and innocent now."

"INSOLENT JERK!" A loud slap rang in the hall, "HAVE SOME SHAME!"

The man fell onto his backside without dignity, looking rather ridiculous and sorry excuse for a human being. The man tremble in anger and embarrassment, "Why you...like I'll let you say that to me!"

He ushered the glass filled with champagne toward the poor woman, until a figure quickly took the fall, spreading out his arms in effort to shield her away.

When the scene cleared, they exclaimed in shock, "Earl!"

"This is a dining hall. In any case, that will be enough from you two for today." He calmly warned, his eyes glanced back to me and then did I noticed the close proximity where the alcohol could have splashed not only to Irene but to me as well equally.

"YOU OLD PERVERT!" Grimsby angrily fanned toward, "DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN SO...EASILY!" His hand was ready to grab anything in sight, and his hand came to wrap around the solid bottle of wine before flinging it toward him.

The bottle was an inch away before Sebastian smoothly glided over the air, popping the cork open and poured without a tiny droplet going to waste into pyramids of glasses stacked up. The spectators admired the beauty in awe, Claude staring at the fellow demon with distaste at his flaunting.

"It was a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in South-Eastern Moldova. Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy it."

"Beautiful, it looks like a Christmas tree!"

"When did it..."

The pervert man breath in appreciation, "Moreover, this smell...it's like being in a flower garden."

"That smells good! Give me one won't you?" Grey headed toward the stack of ivory glasses.

Soon, everyone seemed to have forgotten the incident as Sebastian retrieved a towel, ignoring Irene's attempt to thank and aided his master.

"Are you okay, young master?"

"Yes." He simply told, then he motioned over for me to come as I stood up and headed to the corner.

"Yuri, dry me." At his robotic instruction, I rolled my eyes but did as I told. Scuffing his hair in attempt to make it dry faster. Arthur noticed the close proximity between the two, seeing Ciel's finger playing with the dress material.

"Beautiful is she not? Kind as well?" He turned to see Alois breaking the silent.

"Are you two..." He blushed, Alois only smiled and chuckled at his shyness.

"Involved?" The writer nodded, "Perhaps. I have yet to not know what we should call it since Ciel loves her as well, and another two."

He lifted his brow in surprise, so more than two men loving the same woman?

"She told me she is a commoner, like me."

"And?" Alois frowned.

"Well, the social class between us is too high."

"In her world, she only believes equality; she would without hesitant hit a man regardless if one is a Noble or a King if she feels they had done wrong to her. To me, she have the face of the most beautiful of women and the mind of the most resolute of men; possessing the body of the lower class but the mind of the aristocrat." The Trancy Earl looked over at Ciel.

Author frowned at his use of the word, 'Her world'. Why would one apply the world as her or his?

"Is it not, Ciel?" Ciel stood unmoving but there was a slight nod.

"_So once that solemn man gets some alcohol into him this is how he becomes?_" Suddenly, his language changed to French, I must admit French accent is everything a girl dreamt of, "_From the look of it, he's a repeat offender._" But the sad thing is I can't speak French or any language OTL.

But I do remember he was insulting the German dude and his perverse drunk habits.

_Talking in French... _Arthur noticed, he knew French because he taught himself ever since he was a young man hungry for knowledge.

"_Even so, showing how little self constraint one has..._" Sebastian replied equally in French, his dark smooth voice sounded much more seductive, "_I wonder whether he's just an immense fool or whether he knows no shame at all._"

"_He touched Yuri in such disgusting way. I want to cut off his hands and feet_." Arthur flinched away from the young blonde Trancy Earl at the way he said such thing with such blank and stoic look.

Ok, that was unexpected. What did he say? I hear Yuri...this is language class over again. When I hear someone speaking another language: 2% OMG I want to learn that language, 98% that person better not talking about me.

"_Seems like the incurable type of guy that'd make a doctor hopeless._" Ciel added and Arthur couldn't help but let out uncontrolled laughter.

Ciel turned his head as Arthur quickly put his hands over his mouth; the young Earl brought his index up to his lip, smiling deviously with 'Shh'.

"Can we speak English because I really flunked French."

"Of course, Yuri. Whatever you say." Alois spoke, finally English!

"Oh!" Ciel took note of the cloack, "Has master Siemens fallen asleep?"

"Seems like it..." Phelps muttered with a sweat drops.

Ciel stood up, "Sebastian. Take the Lord to his room. I will retire too."

"The Earl is going to sleep already?" Lau asked.

"For a child such as myself it's bed time already." He nodded his head to excuse, "Please relax yourselves."

Then he looked at me, "Yuri, it must have been quite a tiring day for you. Do you not wish to retire?" The secret meaning: It's been a long time since I slept with you, so sleep with me, tonight.

"Yes, I am quite tired." But I also knew, I'd become one of the suspect for the murder that was about to be happen. Then a hand grasped out mine, it was Alois.

"I, too am quite famished for today." Ciel narrowed his eyes, along with Sebastian and eyed the Earl with negative impression.

So I was torn with the two, who both wanted to share the bed with me.

Sebastian easily picked up unconscious man and took him to the assigned guest room with Claude closely following in Alois' order while Ciel led Alois and me to unknown destination while Grey closely scrutinised us groups.

"Is it not rude to ask a lady to occupy your bed in someone's manor?" Ciel suddenly spoke out, turning around to meet with equally confident looking Alois.

"If I remember correctly, I recall it is not I who forgotten the lady in question." At this, Ciel's eyes turned red and Alois' equally stared at him with the same demonic eyes.

"I have dealt with you as much as I could this evening as a Earl treating a 'guest' however," He pulled me to his side, "This is my house and I shall act as I wish to."

Alois grasped my other unoccupied arm, pulling me to him and somehow I ended in the middle of the two, "Then shall we leave it to the lady to choose?"

"Thanks Alois. I'm going to my room." With that, I left the both Earl standing, each throwing accusing glares at the result.

* * *

Finally, I thought. I closed the oak wood doors behind me and carefully walked deeper into my room, carefully stepping toward the familiar room as if reaching for the poisonous snake. It has been a long time since I walked into my room, not ever since I started to sleep in Ciel's room.

The room was obviously cared for, not a dust in sight. My bag was left as I laid it on the bed, sticking out like a sore thumb with its modern design against the classic architecture of the room.

I jumped on the bed, breathing in my own scent that seemed to calm me down. I rummaged through my bag, pulling out the familiar mechanic; my black Samsung Note reflected the light of thunder.

My thumb caressing the abyss screen, my finger start to tap the invisible key pad, wondering what it's like to text. I put my phone over to my ear to see what it's like to call or answer someone. Only silence was heard.

_Knock knock_

The familiar sound of knock, I knew who it was. The way they tap, the strength they put on. It was Ciel. I put the phone back into my bag, picking up the fashion accessory and putting it beside the wooden table.

"Come in."

The two Earl stepped in, wordless. They were waiting for me to speak.

"There's a way, you know." They looked at me for more explanation, "If you two would like to sleep in my room."

"Of course, as long as I get to be with you." Alois was more content than Ciel of sharing although he grudgingly muttered an agreement.

Soon, I was in the middle of two demons, their arms wrapped around my waist although I felt they were trying not to touch each other's arm. I felt Ciel's voice vibrating at my side, "Yuri...I'm hungry."

"Don't you eat souls? Or has Sebastian been starving you."

"I want it." He muttered like a spoiled child. With no further words, his lip could be felt in my neck before a gentle sharp pierced through my skin. Alois hand tightened in my hand, almost desperately trying to pry the temptation even though he had some today, my thumb stroke his in attempt to comfort until he too could no longer hold himself off.

Now I had two sets of fangs in my each side of the neck, the sounds of my blood draining was heard clearly in the dark silent, it was an odd sensation but I somehow in some masochistic way, liked it.

They both stayed as long as they could, as if the one who stops drinking was one who had lost this unspoken game. Both of their fingers intertwined with mine, before lifting their mouth away at the same time. Then something cold dropped on my lip, I saw someone's wrist above my mouth did I realised it was someone's blood.

It was Alois.

Ciel, who was not taught of any demon etiquette nor the meaning behind the act of it by Hannah or Sebastian, watched with fascination as the bite wounds healed. I snuggled deeper, until a sudden movement startled me.

Ciel and Alois stood up, clenching my hands, "I smell blood." He and Alois exchanged glances.

It seems the murder had started.

"GUH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" Pained scream screeched throughout the silent, slumbering manor.

I quickly thrown over the robe and immediately headed to the site of distress with the two before meeting up the groups who was still enjoying themselves. Sebastian, Claude and Mey-Rin was on site as Sebastian kicked the door open swiftly.

The guests let out a shocked and horrified gasp at the sight that greeted them sadistically. His head tilted and his arm dangling off the chair he was sitting in, drool trailed down his chin and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head.

"Kyyahhhh!" Irene screamed, making me flinch at the pain it was doing to my ears.

"Ah! Mr Phelps!" Woodley quickly held up fainting shipping executive as Arthur bursts through the crowd, examines the body, "He's dead!"

**At the time none of us imagined...no couldn't possibly have imagined, that his death was just a mere prelude of things to come. Or so I have thought.**

* * *

**************"My name is Sherlock Holmes. It is my business to know what other people do not know." ― _Arthur Conan Doyle_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how was the sequel guys?! Did you liked it?! I am so happy I finally able to write the Sherlock Arc XD I am going to enjoy writing this arc kekekeke!**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**-Cutie Bunny**


	2. Sherlock

Janus

**************-Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc-**

Chapter XXXVI:

Sherlock

* * *

Title: Janus (Sequel to 'A Kiss To My Prince and The King 2 Hearts)

Summary: The light turns on at a dark street, I'm wondering around to find something again. The unfamiliar darkness is all that remains in my hand. This world approached me with an unfamiliar face, everything was taken from me by that first glance; I have changed, this have switched everything. Run away, disappear far away, give me back the lost time, I ask of you. Any time, any fate – it's a rough road that won't end though I'm ripped apart and in pain, I will smile, watch me, I promise. I will win and win and smile, watch me. I ask of you.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. I decided to stay in this world...and this is my story.****"**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my other story: _'A Kiss To My Prince'_ and _'The King 2 Hearts'_:

_'A Kiss To My Prince'_

**AquilasKiss**- Yes, you are my 500th reviewer! Thank you! Since I can't actually give you a prize for being my half a thousand reviewer haha, here is the invisible gift of my thank in the form of Sebastian wrapped in ribbons...naked! To answer your question, the spider is actually Claude (he's a spider demon) and yes, that is the symbolism of Alois soon début!

**Shadow demon Kitsune- **As long as you enjoyed my story, it is alright~! I hoped my new sequel is to your liking :)

**woodlandfairykirk- **I'm glad you find the story good! Hope you enjoy my new story as well!

_'The King 2 Hearts'_

**Guest**- Yep, the segment of my sequel is finished and here is the next, new sequel for it!

**Paxloria**- Yep, check out the story~!

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**- Ciel is masculine, isn't he XD in the manga, he is becoming more and more masculine I have noticed so why not show it in the story too! I hope this story is another magical yummy food!

**AquilasKiss**- OMG I feel like I achieved the impossible! So glad my story was that impactful to you! Hope you enjoy the second chapter of Janus~!

_'Janus'_

**darkangel**- My friend Lea is from Germany! She told me about the Christmas market in Germany and how it can't be compared to the UK ones, next year we are going there together. Only £50 to airport in Berlin, it's not alot so we made a promise to go there! Woah, exam?! I hope you done really well in the exam..mine's in January *Nervous and stressed. My favourite quote, there's loads but my particular fav is by:

Rose Kennedy, "It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone."

Oh and to answer your question about the zombie slayer Yuri, yes! OMG DEFO! 100% It'll be hilarious too hahahaha! Wait for it! XD

**Enchanted Elf**- I really love the Sherlock Arc too! Mental high five! Well, soon it will be Sebastian and Claude time hehehehe, I'm glad you loved the chapter~! To your question, Sebastian says if Yuri were to dismiss him, he would gladly do so even if it were to hurt him because she is the 'master' of his heart; his selflessness is slowly showing keke!

**sleepy kirby**- Hahaha even if they became a demon, they are still in fact a child LOL! Poor Sebby but don't worry, he will soon be rewarded for his 'patients' hehe! For Claude, well you'll see.

**VampireSiren**- I really love writing that part of Alois and Ciel with Yuri too! Every girls dream~!

**sebby-fan**- Yes, yes, there will be some Claude and Sebastian; I just need a good timing to insert them in it hehehehe! Well, since I'm trying to stick to the manga most of the scenes will be accurate and based but I'd suggest you read the manga because they are sooo good!

**Cereza101**- I wonder how 0.0 will be when you see Claude and Sebastian's version kekekekeke!

**LaChaTa2**- Well it's quite a late update but I hope you like this chapter. Seems those scenes of blood sharing made quite an impact haha!

**ShizukaRen-Hime**- Hahaha this is my favourite arc too! Well, I'm glad you love this sequel and hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Illusa**- Hahahaha I feel your enthusiasm! I'm glad you loved the previous chapter keke! I'm fine well not really. I have 4 important exams in January and I'm on verge of mental breakdown ㅠㅠ how about you? I'm sure you have better day than me...OTL

**Dark Void Princess 21**- Well, I'm going up as far as the Public School Arc and future chapters yet to be released until I find a good time to end them :)

**LufenCrosszeria**- Yes, apparently it's illegal to kill your own brother...sad. My uncle is jail guard in Korea, maybe I could ask them to transfer me to there haha! Yes, Alois is sane! Yayyy! OMFG, Ciel's dad is hawt! I means it's wrong but c'mon! Ciel is defo younger image of Vincent XD I want dog and cats LOL! It'll be like having both Ciel and Sebastian hahaha! I have an allergy to cats so I'm gonna need to take allergy tablet if I do get them but they are worth it! LOL, Claude still giving you the creep vibes...me too to be honest haha! Well, if Yuri is the one who is found dead...heaven help the Earth. 4 angry demons out for bloods...

**Yugao702**- I'm sure you will warm up to Alois and Claude being alive hehehehe! OMG LOL! You and I have such similarities! I threw a laptop at my brother but sadly it was the laptop that died and my bro was fine. What?! He was caught on fire?! Man...that must have been a sight...how the hell did he got caught on fire?! He could have died! o Wait, what's happening?! What is your brother doing?! Yugao702?! Yugao702?! You read?! I'm calling the police!

**xXxStrawberryJamxXx**- XD I'm sure you can marry the story! LOL hahaha wow, it must have worried your mum LOL! That's exactly what my mum think when I bounce around and giggling like some crazy woman hahaha!

**chibiamu**- Oooh, really?! On Ciel's birthday? That's actually clever LOL! Homeworks...I understand. I die a little everytime I even hear the word homeworks..ㅠㅠ

**ravenscry21**- Hahahahahhahaha your comment made my day! XD Yes he is a perv! UGH! LOL battle between Ciel and Alois is like seeing immature parent asking their child who's their favourite LOL!

**Katherine** **S**- The chapter portraying Sebastian, Yuri and Claude will be there soon! Hehehehe.

In the manga, Arthur Wordsmith is an author/eye doctor who wrote Kuroshitsuji version of Sherlock. And the author of the Sherlock is pretty famous so yes, with the story he writes of Phantomhive Manor Murder Case, he releases more novel based on that.

Yuri is actually a commoner, even I am. My friend who takes economics learned from the class unless you're like Royalty or Noble (Blue blood), we are actually all classified as commoners, middle class included. I thought peasant and commoner were same thing until she told me they were very, very different; commoner stands for common people as in us, ordinary people.

Unless Yuri gets an official title from the Queen as in get knighted by the Queen, she is in fact still a commoner. What Alois meant by body of lower class but the mind of aristocrat, means in 19th Century low class aka commoners and peasants, did not get any to little education in which the 19th Century is infamous for so to make Arthur understand since he doesn't know Yuri is from 21st Century where many people has equal rights and more education are available and Arthur is surprised by Yuri's manner and etiquette that seemed uncommon for the commoners him included, Alois is saying although she posses body of a lower class name only, she has an intelligent of aristocrat aka Nobles who were well educated thus more intelligent. So yes, the lower class in name only.

The quote, "She has the face of most beautiful woman and mind of most absolute of men" is actually a quote from Sherlock Holmes short story, 'A Scandal In Bohemia' when they were describing the character Irene Adler. If she were to change to demoness, she'd probably go through some physical changes in her sense wise e.g better eye sights, sensitive hearing etc and minor appearance change to suit the immortality but not much.

You see, in the manga, the murder was actually all staged and plotted by the Queen herself! If she were to change that, it may change the whole story and the outcomes to which she doesn't know what will happen so she wants to stay on the safe side and let the story flow until she get the chance to change some minor details.

**lovelyanimeangel**- Thank you! Love your profile pic of cosplay! XD Pink hair seemed Sakura and the school uniform reminds me of Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy this chapter~! Oh and btw love your profile name!

**Paxloria**- Well, Claude and Sebastian were at the lounge with other guests so their alibi checks out except the trouble maker trio. I'm glad you like the arc chapter hehe! It's my fav!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Hahahaha, yes she has! Well I hope you find this chapter as good as the last one!

**vnguyen95**- Yes, THE quote! XD I just love that short novel! Irene character is really a unique one too! I'm glad you love the manga arc and the chapter for this! Well, her intellectual observation will surely put the new meaning of intelligent haha!

**dxlmao**- Hahahha omfg the demon sex! Well, Ciel is in for a shock later when Hannah teaches him some demon etiquette!

**StrawberryJam**- Wow, your day dreams sounds so adventurous! Normally, my day dream involves why I can't live a life of a movie where they don't really show about education cuz some villain was in middle of world domination and all the building broke down and that..and yes, you are so right! Yuri is going to inspire the character Irene!

**blue polkadot**- Oh wow, you put that same thought to me...it will be so weird...I mean...so...weird...speaking Korean...what?!

**xPoisonedBlueRose13x**- Yep, I live in UK and the weather is CRAZY! Is there some kind of weather asylum?! Me and my mum had to retrieve our laundry like five times because it was raining then stopped then raining then stopped then raining awejlfjewif!

**nabila-nobody- **I'm glad I gave Ciel his growth spurt too! OMFG, if God gives you 4 men, who am I to argue LOL! I'd lock them in my private room to have them for myself! XD I'm glad you liked the chapter! Kekekekeke! The dropping blood, drinking demon blood has healing properties which is why Alois gave her blood to heal faster and replenish the lost blood. Also, exchanging blood is aka DEMON SEX!

Janus, I explained it at the first chapter, in Roman mythology, Janus is the god of beginnings and transitions, thence also of gates, doors, doorways, endings and time. He is usually a two-faced god (probably a symbol of the sun and the moon) looking opposite direction since he looks to the future and the past. The month of January was named in honour of Janus by the Romans.

If you more questions, ask! Don't hesitate! I wouldn't want my dear reader get confused :) OMFG, when Doctor Who ends, I'm sure my friend's world would end too not to mention mine because she'll bring me into it.

**asiangmaniac626**- I'm a Sherlock Holmes' fan too! I loved the films, the one with Robert Downey Jr LOL! Funny as hell too! To your question, she was born into a normal household aka commoner (Meaning common people) and what Alois is saying while she has the body of normal people in name only, her mind is as intelligent as aristocrat because Arthur Wordsmith doesn't know Yuri is from the future where people have equal education and in the 19th Century, not lots of common people did but Nobles had prestigious education thus more 'intelligent'. That's what Alois is saying, she has the mind of educated Noble in a body of lower class.

I love Greek mythology, I actually have manga version of Greek mythology and for the title Janus, I listened to the boy band 'Boyfriend' Janus song and I knew it was a Roman God but I didn't know what kind of God he was and I found out he was God of time and beginning; I thought it suited this story since it's start of beginning and transition.

I love 'A Scandal in Bohemia'! It's where Irene makes her début! Yes, the scene of triple blood sharing was fangasmic wasn't it! XD I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm going to make Claude and Sebastian version too in the future chapters! And of course, they are super jealous LOL!

**Kitana Lunara**- Hahaha I'm same when it comes to reading manga! Just do it in the computer! I'm too lazy to go to the book shop to buy them and sometimes, they don't even have the volumes so, God bless the internet!

**Lovely-Dark-Shadows**- Although it was little late, here is the chapter update, hope you enjoy this! Oh, and I made your profile pic as my phone wall paper and my friends was like, 'OMG THAT'S SO CUTE! SHE'S LIKE AN ANIME VERSION OF SNOW WHITE!' I even had to send them the picture via bluetooth because they wanted it!

**TnJung21**- I'm so glad you love my stories! Here is the chapter! Merry Christmas!

**The Velvet Ash****- **Yep, you are 100% right~! Yuri is the inspiration for Irene! And I love the quotes too! It's genius!

**finalfan21-** I'm glad you love the blood drinking scenes! Kekekeke, cuz Claude and Sebastian versions are coming up soon!

**IvoryGlass- **Yes, the story continues! Well, the moment he became a demon, every imperfections when he was a human e.g cat allergies disappeared :) So I guess, it's only Yuri who has the allergy to cats. I don't know if I made that clear over my other stories about Yuri's dislike and likes and such but yes, she does have allergy to cats but not severe.

**Guest**- Thank you for reviewing! I don't know if I'm right but did you also reviewed my other Twilight fanfiction too? I apologise if I'm wrong but I don't know, I just get this feeling! Anywhoo, enjoy this chapter!

**kat**- Hi, Kat! I'm sorry for late update but I wanted to update this chapter on Christmas day as a nice present! Merry Christmas!

**A/N: **

**OMG MERRY CHRISTMAS and Happy New Year guys! ****My failed attempt at Christmas tree and snow man OTL:**

** /.\**  
** /.*.\**  
** /.*.*.\**  
** /.*.*.*.\**  
** /.*.*.*.*.\**  
** /.*.*.*.*.*.\ _[|||]_**  
**/.*.*.*.*.*.*.\ (•.•)**  
**VVVVVVVV ( : )**  
** _[_]_ (_)**

**Hope you have an amazing Christmas and presents! And have a day filled with joy and happiness!**  
***Big huugggg* xoxox **

* * *

**This chapter contains:** ******5th Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga '****Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc' **chapter 40.

* * *

**"There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough, and liked it, never really care for anything else."_ Ernest Hemingway_**

* * *

"Lord Siemens."

"Young master." The crow demon acknowledged, his eyes momentarily narrowing at my appearance with the three.

"He...he's dead!" Horror stricken looks filled the guests face, Lau and Ran-Mao had stoic and bored expression while Ciel, Sebastian and Alois had thoughtful looks. I felt a sneaking presence appearing behind me and saw it was Claude who had smelt the blood. His hand seemed to sway between feather like touch on my back and not touching.

"What did you say?!" Carl Woodley looked up from tending fainted Phelps.

"Oh my..." Irene brought her hands up to her mouth to hide her gaped mouth, shivering at such sights. I looked at the younger Charles, his brows furrowed, lip pursed and breath hold. A typical sign of being nervous, disgust around the nose and mouth, contempt and anger.

"What was that scream just..." Bardroy confusedly muttered, stepping into the dark room until he saw what all the commotion was about, "Woah!"

"I-Is this person dead?" Finnian's tone wavered in shock, the prospect of murder happening under his nose, in the manor was the last thing on the gardener's mind.

"Yes..." The author confirmed, uneasy, "Most likely the blood loss from the wound on his chest was fatal. I can't be certain because it's dark but..."

Bardroy wiped away the sweats that was forming on his temple furiously, one would think it was a nervous trigger from the incident but it was something else other than the shock that was catalyst for the sweats, "Isn't it kinda hot in this room?"

"Yes, it is." Sebastian told, he noticed it straight away from his demonic sense but he had discarded the detail. The butler gestured his head to the fireplace, flames crackling silently, "I heated up the room beforehand but...maybe he was cold."

"A..anyway, we should't move anything until the Yard arrives." Grimsby proposed, wishing to no further get deeper into the current situation.

"No." The chief disagreed, "It'd be better if we move the body now." There was a certain coldness in his voice that hid the feeling he was experiencing. His past.

"Huh?" The gardener looked up in question.

"I can't say it any nicer than this...meat rots faster than you might think. Even if we turn off the fire now, time will be up before you know it if he stays next to the hearth." If there was one thing he learned from his past life as a solider other than the true evilness and the trauma of war behind all those so called 'victorious glory' was his constant time surrounded by his death comrades and friends, you find yourself watching them rot without a burial; their blood and bodies are still buried in that muddy earth.

"Rot..you say." Irene's weak knee finally gave out, her lover quickly reaching out to support her breaking existence with close call.

I gently dipped my finger into his bloody wound, Irene chocked with gasp, almost staggering in verge of fainting as I saw her eyes were closing. Rubbing the rusty liquid between my fingers, his blood was dry it turned into small crunchy rocks.

Well blood dries faster once it hits the air and if it is _this _dry, it's almost rock like...

"How long had it been before he excused himself?" I asked to the group.

"An hour or two." Claude informed.

"If he had been death for that amount of time, his skin would get purple and the lips, finger and toe nails fade to a pale colour or white as the blood leaves. But he's still bleeding, although almost barely." I motioned my bloody fingers.

"Then we must call for the physician until the Yard get's here." Grimsby suggested nervously.

"But, I'd think the Yard won't be showing up for awhile." Lau trotted toward the curtained window, parting the silk material to show the raging storm, "Seeing as there is quite the storm?"

"So you mean we cannot leave here either?!" Woodley fearfully interjected.

"Why do you ask that now?" The Chinese man shrugged carelessly, "It's fine right, everyone was meant to stay over anyway."

"Like you can call this fine! I'm not staying at a place where a murder took..." Woodley argued. And for a good reason too.

"Indeed." Lau noted calmly, "We surely are on the shores of a deserted island right now. It almso means that there is a good chance the killer is still inside the mansion."

"Now that you mention it..." Charles Grey suddenly interjected into the conversation, "If you think about it logically, wouldn't the killer be one of us then?" Telling a whit lie so he won't look incriminating later on, doesn't he know many murders try to interject themselves into the case? Or the fact they are always the one who tries to divert the attention away from them.

"Wha.." Gasps of hysteria echoed throughout the room before becoming defensive at the accusation.

"Why us?!" Grimsby shouted, "This isn't a joke!"

"That's right!" Carl Woodley joined.

From now, all stop, whomever it is." Author asked, "No one can leave this scene." _Don't be nervous in this explicit situation.. _He thought to himself, _Do not miss even a single trembling breath of theirs._

"The suspect is in here." Author stated, "No one can leave; you and I, or anyone."

Ciel and Alois stood quietly, contemplating the situation calmly while Claude and Sebastian looked quite bothered by the fact they were whirled into such bothersome composition.

"Well first of all, we only just met each other..." Arthur muttered helplessly, his moment of confidence gone when realising there cannot be any murder without solid motives.

"Ah!" A feminine voice blurt out in realisation.

"Lady Diaz?" Sebastian inquired, noting the thoughtful look on the opera singer's face.

"When we first arrived the door was locked, right?" Irene asked to Mey-Rin.

"Now that you mention it, yes it was." She confirmed.

Satisfied at her confirmed suspicion, "So wouldn't it be likely that someone broke in through the window, locked the door to leave time for an escape and then went back out of the window again?"

Grey walked over, examining the carpet which was dry and pulling the handle of the windows hard as it rattled against his force.

"But if you came in through this kind of rain...wouldn't you leave footprints? Not to mention that this room is on the second floor. And the window were locked."

The opera director rubbed his chin in thoughts, "So...someone locked it from the hallway and escaped that way after all..."

"That is unlikely." Sebastian held up a small, elongated key, "The keys for this mansion all go with the original ward locks from when this mansion was first built. They are complex pieces so it is unlikely that someone other than a craftsman could make an imitation."

"Furthermore, These keys have all been locked away in a safe. The only copy of the key that opens the safe is in the possession of the butler, me. Therefore the keys stored there can't be taken." The butler turned his head toward the lock that was still attached with no visible break in, "Also, in order for it to be locked simply from the inside, other than the ward lock there is also a latch attached to the door. In a situation where the key cannot be taken out of the safe, there is the possibility of locking from the room from the inside only. In the other words...this is a locked room murder."

Kinda reminds me of Detective Conan, I miss watching the episodes. The manga isn't even finished too..

The diamond polishing president's mouth gaped open, "Preposterous...we're not in a novel!"

Ciel yawned in boredom, "If anyone published this kind of crude locked room drama they'd surely get complaints."

"Eh?"

Ciel smirked toward the writer, "Wouldn't you agree Mr. Wordsmith?"

"Eh..ah!" His head shot up at the thoughts that entered his mind, the word was a stressor that triggered a desired response, "That's right... surely if you used those..."

"What's that?" Lau inquired.

"A needle and thread." Alois nodded in agreement.

"Needle and..." Grimsby trailed off.

"Thread?" Woodley finished the sentence, equally curious.

"Like Sebastian says, the only way to lock the door is from the inside, but if you use a needle and thread you could easily do it form the outside." Ciel explained to the oblivious guests, "It works like this...first you jab the needle and thread in the door somewhere to hold the latch in place. Then you pull the thread down under the door and go outside of the room. Finally, if you pull the thread carefully to avoid breaking it and manage to pull out the needle..."

"The latch will close and you'll be able to lock it. Then if you pull the needle and thread through the crevice under the door, you won't leave any evidence behind either. So with the needle and thread, cleaning up is easy also. In mystery novels it's the oldest trick in the book, not to mention plain and boring. However, the criminal isn't looking to write a mystery novel of course, it's more like he's trying to create a realistic smoke screen or something."

"That sure does explain the locked room murder but..." Lau tilted his head.

"It also means anyone could be the killer..." The moment the euphemistic words left Arthur's lip, people became once more defensive, Grismby wrapped his arms around Irene's tiny form, "It definitely wasn't us! It was someone else!"

"It wasn't me either!" Woodley added with equally strong protest. They were all pointing blames and shifting fingers which is a typical disaster outcomes.

"A...Amongst all of us, aren't you the most suspicious! You had a fight with the Lord at the buffet didn't you!" Woodley pointed with an accusing finger.

"Don't make false accusation you old man!" Grimsby spat out, "Like I'd kill someone over that!" They were all pointing fingers and shifting blames which is a typical disaster outcomes.

"Overall, you're the one that's..."

"Now, now you two." Lau chided the two immature men, "Let's calm down and hear everyone's alibis shall we? Lord Siemens was killed after he had retired to his room...actually, to be precise it was between the time that the Lord rang the servants bell and the time that the butler and co. arrived at his room. If you have an alibi to cover that time you're safe."

"Me and Irene were in the billiards room." Grimsby told, tightening his hand on her shoulder in comfort gesture.

"Yes." Irene nodded.

Grey put up his hand, "I was in there too."

Arthur looked down at fainted ship director, "So were me and Mr. Phelps. For the whole time, from the moment that Lord Siemens went to bed up until the disturbance, we were all in there. During that time, no one left their place either."

"What were you guys doing?" Ciel turned to the odd pair as Lau simply shrugged, "Hm? We were drinking the lounge with Mr. Woodley. Weren't we Ran Mao?"

The said man immediately jumped at the chance of clearing his name, "Right! We were together the entire time before the commotion started. If I remember correctly, after midnight the alcohol ran out and we had the butler fetch us some more right? Yes, I brought it to you at around 12:10."

"U-Us servants were all cleaning up together!" Mey Rin explained, flapping her hands in air vigorously.

"First and foremost, none of us even knew what room Siemens was staying in." Grimsby argued, "To find him in such a large mansion would take quite some time right?!"

"Which means that..." Grey's eyes travelled toward the trio; Ciel, me and Alois.

"Excuse me for asking Earls and Yuri, but what were you three doing at the time?"

"..!" Ciel's brow furrowed in displease while Alois only narrowed his eyes. My head was thinking all sorts of excuses other than I was in my room...'alone'.

"Yuri, you had a little arguments with the Lord in the afternoon yes?" There was a playful tone in Lau's voice, knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes. He assaulted me and I asked him to back off."

"Well, the words you have said to him certainly sounded like a threat."

I smiled, "Yes, to be truthful although I had an urge to kill him," He wasn't dead though. People's brow shot up in surprise and horror, Grey let out a small laugh, "But apparently that's illegal; life's not fair, who am I to argue? Beside, if I were to commit murder with all the knowledge I have regarding which you've seen, Lau, remember? And the fact you men think women are not that clever, they still have common sense and I'd make sure I have an alibi for the time. If I killed everyone who groped me, I'll be setting the world record." Ok, I was only groped like once but that was just an expression.

"So you did want to kill him." He confirmed, so what are we in psychology lesson now?

"Bite me."

Lau laughed, "Was that a invitation? Or one of your invention?"

"You can say my invention. It's basically another word of challenging you."

"Certainly I nor Alois and Yuri do not have an alibi but we don't have any reason to kill the Lord." Ciel suddenly interjected, seeing the words had gone from interrogation to flirt. He knew if he were to say he and Alois was in my room-which was considered forbidden and incriminating to certain things, it would be I mostly to be the victim of Victorian era criticisms.

"Ooooh? Is that soo?" Grey playfully cooed.

"What?" The Phantomhive Earl baleful asked again, his eye flashing red.

"Well you wouldn't say there was no reason at all now would you?" Lau clarified, "Most of the reasons for someone to kill another are reasons inconceivable to other people. It doesn't matter how many times a genius scientist studies it, the psychology of a person is something that cannot be comprehended by other people."

"Besides both Earl's company has a branch in Germany does it not?" The Chinese man further added, "There could have been some memo's outside of the official books with a major bank executive from Germany like him. That's something we don't know anything about though.

"For you information, Mr Lau, my company is more than stable at the moment." All the child like trait in Alois was lost and replaced with stoic and business like looks.

"You're suggesting that my Funtom comapny has some kind of horrible debt? That's absurd!" Ciel sighed, partially regretting why he bothered to invite Lau, known for his rather evil streak.

"It's not an unrealistic story right." Lau continued, "No matter how big a company is, there are times when all of it can vanish overnight."

"Wai...Wait a minute! I don't get all the complicated stuff but..." Tears threatened to fall from Finnian's eyes, "But...young master would never..."

"Finnian." The strict voice cut the gardner's protest, "Enough. Back off." The poor Finnian's head lowered with shoulders slumped weakly.

"I'd like some insurance." Grey leaned against the raining window.

"Insurance?" Irene asked.

"Insurance that we'll get out of here alive."

"What..do you mean by that?" The beautiful singer gestured for him to explain further.

"Well this mansion is currently under the control of a killer you know? And we can't get out until this storm settles down. What if we were all 'gagged' before the storm settles?"

Their faces blanched.

"Well then...let's confine them!" The Chinese Mafia suggested.

"Confinement?! Confinement?! Confine the young master?"

"But he's scary..." Lau whined.

Ciel sighed, "If that makes you feel better go ahead."

"I have no objection." Alois agreed.

"I have objection." But my disagreement went unheard.

"If we're going to confine him it can't be in his own room." Grey told, "Nobles' rooms generally have some kind of secret escape route built in. My place has them too."

Yes, and Christian Grey has red room of pain! I thought with sarcasm. Oh my God...Charles Grey and Christian Grey...their names totally rhyme and make sense too. Maybe they are related(!)

"Well then, we'll keep an eye on them while attending to his.." Sebastian trailed off.

"That won't do." Lau scrutinised the Sebastian and the three servants, "Seeing as you might help the Earl escape right?"

"So in other words, it'd be best if one of the guests would stay with them and keep watch." Grey looked at Grimsby who tightened his embrace around Irene, "No, thank you! Like I'd leave Irene by herself!" Well sharing room with Irene is out.

"I...I just can't." Woodley was out too.

"I don't want to either. But I'd make an exception if Yuri wish to." Lau was defo out. Sorry Lau.

"I'll watch Miss Yuri." Grey volunteered and I stared at him with my brow raised in question. I felt heated gaze on my back from certain four demons but they kept silent, not wanting to make this more worse.

_If you consider the situation, the criminal can't be anyone but them...though... _Arthur watched the interaction exchanged between the trio, he still remembered how cold Earl Trancy spoke of such thing in unchild-like way that while it suited his mature looks, his age didn't. Perhaps, crime of passion? _But only some idiotic criminal from a penny dreadful would commit another crime when there's no one besides himself without an alibi. If he was the criminal...he wouldn't have put himself at a disadvantage by explaining that cheap trick right?_

"So." The familiar voice drawled, the author felt a hand gripping his shoulder in rather threatening manner as the cheerful face popped into his vision, "It's up to you Mr. Wordsmith!"

"Wha...WHAT?!"

"Please watch those two carefully so that doesn't escape."

"B-But..." Arthur stuttered out his failing protest, his voice dying little by little at the man's enthusiasm.

"That's right." Grey clicked his thumb and finger, "I have something good stored in my horse carriage. Would you get it for me?" He asked Finnian and Baldroy.

"It looks like this is where we split up." Alois sighed.

"Sebastian." Ciel called, "Escort everyone to their rooms."

"Certainly."

"Claude, you too." Alois ordered as the spider demon silently obeyed.

"Well then everyone let me guide you. This way please."

* * *

**It would turn into something like this...**

"...Sheesh. What an annoying turn of events." The Earl sighed frustrated as Sebastian buttoned the shirt, getting ready to sleep while Arthur had buried his whole face into his hands in agitation while patiently waiting for the two Earl to get dressed for the end of the evening.

"Yes indeed." Sebastian agreed.

The shackles clack against his wrist that was chained to the two Earl.

**_"Usually I use these escorting cuffs when I capture terrorists at work, since I'm the Queen's secretary officer-since the chains are long you can run them under the bed, just to make sure that no one runs off." _**

Was what he said..Arthur sighed, wondering how he got into this mess.

"By the way, the room that I prepared for Mr. Phelps was the room next to the aforementioned one. He refused to sleep in there though."

"So I heard." Ciel stretched his arm high, ignoring the bound in his wrist.

"I wanted to assign him a room immediately but only the young mater's room is was available so I took him there. Please forgive me."

"It can't be helped." Ciel's eyes travelled to the crackling fireplace, lazily slumping against the large bed, "It should be cold tonight. Don't let the coke in the rooms go out. Even though I won't be around, be sure to give our guests perfect service."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Well then, let's go to sleep." Ciel lifted the blanket before sliding himself in as Arthur was stationed in the middle while Alois and Ciel was by side to side.

"Have a nice evening, Your Highness." Claude blew out the candle before quietly leaving with the fellow demon.

"Mr Wordsmith?" Ciel broke the pregnant silent.

"...Yes."

"I'm sorry to have involved you in all this. It must have be hard to sleep when you're sleeping next to killers, right?"

"N...Nothing of the sort." He told, "So you two know each other I presume?" He looked at both Alois and Ciel.

"Yes, thanks to Yuri. We learnt there are many common characteristics to both of us." Alois told.

"So Earl Trancy, do you have any younger siblings?" Arthur asked, purely curious.

"I have lost a younger brother at a young age." Was his only saddened answer and the author immediately pinched himself for being so foolish to bring up such a sensitive subjects.

"SSSORRY! I didn't-"

"Please, do not chide yourself. You have not known such things." Alois smiled.

Arthur nodded, "Um...you don't even take off your eye-patch when you sleep, Earl?"

"Hm? No."

Worried frown marred his face, "Maybe I'm being push, but I think you should let it get some air while you sleep at least." His hand went to touch the patch, "It'll heal sooner that way too..."

In instinct, Ciel slapped away Arthur's hand, teeth clenching and anger appearing; this surprised both Ciel, Alois and Arthur at his sudden reaction.

"Ah." Feigning sadness, "This wound...I got it when I lost my family. I don't really want to show it to anyone."

Alois knew the story, of course, the fellow Earl's acting skills were equally as good as his but he knew in this tiny moments, was his most sincere.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" The author panic, immediately regretting his careless words.

"That's ok." Ciel smiled, jumping back down the bed as Alois and Arthur followed the suit, "Now that I think about it...how long has it been since I've slept together with someone like this." Alois smirked, knowing his statement was purely a lie.

"I think the last time was when I was little and on a stormy night like this..." He remembered how he used to childishly cry, poking his head through the master's room to check if he was disturbing his parent's sleep but everytime he opened the door, letting the light shine the comfortable darkness, they would always be ready to accept his little fear with open arms and smile.

"The thunder frightened me so I'd crawl into my parents' bed." But that moment was transferred to Yuri, the time he spent sleeping alone..after Yuri, he didn't know how he survived all these years. To his surprise, he felt a large hand patting his head, opening his closed eyes, he saw Alois was also being petted like a child.

"Mr. Wordsmith?"

Arthur flushed with embarrassment, flapping his hands in the air nervously, "SSSSORY! B..B..Because I have ten siblings and a younger brother around the Earls' age, I just..."

"A little brother.." Alois muttered.

"Um, I didn't mean to make a fool out of you or anything..." He stuttered, feeling more nervous than ever. The author froze a little, seeing similar bitter sweet on both Earls' face that reflected their similar past.

Alois brought the white sheet up to his face, which Ciel followed, "Let's go to sleep already Mr Wordsmith."

"Ah yes."

"Goodnight." Alois smiled at Arthur.

"Good night.."

He stared at the ceiling while he could hear the soft breathing of the Earls, his eyes went to them both.

_Really. Can such a small children be a murderer? Really?_

* * *

Grey pulled the lock in my wrist tightly, glaring at me as I broke the eerie silent, "Do you know how to create a disturbed personality?"

He raised his brow at my question, "Constant criticism and lack of affection. Works like a charm, that does. I'm staring at one, right now."

At this, his grip froze before roughened to the point it would leave a bruise mark on my wrist, "Shut up."

"Why you going to poison me?"

The sword was poised at my neck before I could even blink, his silver eyes glaring, "I do not know how you are privy to that information but if you tell a word-"

"I'd have told by now, beside, I just want to let you know you're a really disturbed person."

He smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment. But for your insolence, one more would die tonight."

Oh yes, kill Sebastian if you can. Sorry Sebastian.

I smiled, "I look forward to it."

* * *

_Clop_

_Clop_

_Clop_

In Sebastian's hand held candle holder, the fire flickering in front of his face as he gracefully moved the dark, silent manor. He silently opened the handle to the murder scene, the carpets was cleaned of blood and the room was scented to cover the blood but he could still smell the lingering scent.

"Well then." His eyes rested on the fireplace, the only source of light, "'Don't let the coke in the hearths go out'...was it."

Bending down, he started to scuffle the remaining waste of woods and ashes until he felt something sharp pinching against his glove, "As I thought...this is..."

A dark figure towered over Sebastian, striking the weapon in his hand at the butler.

* * *

**"I didn't have anything against them, and they never did anything wrong to me, the way other people have all my life. Maybe they're just the ones who have to pay for it."_ Perry Smith_**

* * *

**A/N: I know the update was late but I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! So I might not be able to update until late January because of my upcoming exams but we'll see! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Disturbance

Janus

**************-Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc-**

Chapter XXXVII:

Disturbance

* * *

Title: Janus (Sequel to 'A Kiss To My Prince and The King 2 Hearts)

Summary: The light turns on at a dark street, I'm wondering around to find something again. The unfamiliar darkness is all that remains in my hand. This world approached me with an unfamiliar face, everything was taken from me by that first glance; I have changed, this have switched everything. Run away, disappear far away, give me back the lost time, I ask of you. Any time, any fate – it's a rough road that won't end though I'm ripped apart and in pain, I will smile, watch me, I promise. I will win and win and smile, watch me. I ask of you.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. I decided to stay in this world...and this is my story.****"**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my other story: _'A Kiss To My Prince'_ and _'The King 2 Hearts'_:

_'A Kiss To My Prince'_

**Anon**- I know my grammar is rather lacking as English is not my first language however I wish to try and improve on my own. Not to mention I have no idea how beta reader works too ㅠㅠ I'm thankful to point out my errors as this allows me to encourage to improve. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**shadowprincess100-**Haha what can I say, Yuri is totally dirty minded XD Glad you like Yuri and Ciel couple hehe and yes Edward is such a cutie for his age LOL!

**vampireXgirl13X-** I'm happy the story delighted you hehe! See you in the sequel~

**EmmaRin**- Me too! I like Kuroshitsuji with OC in it! Yes, falling from a building haha! Terrifying experience to Yuri who has fear of height (like me). Well, Koreans are not rude but when times calls, you are looking at a tigress! And bonus she intelligence. Asians haha! Aww thanks for happy birthday message~ feels like it's my birthday all over again haha. Ciel is cute and serious at the same time LOL bonus combination! The 6 minute about the cigarette is what I say to my dad-well shouting- it's also what Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds quote too!

_'The King 2 Hearts'_

**shadowprincess100- **Well, probably because he is Alois haha!

_'Janus'_

**xXxStrawberryJamxXx**- Yay I always wanted to play priest but my friends told me I was too messed up to play those roles XD OMG we didn't have bachelorette party! We should so have had one! Hahaha, so where will the honeymoon be LOL! I recognised your other guest name. There are only one StrawberryJam even without the xXx in front and the end of it! I recognised you right away hehe! Thanks for telling me!

**Enchanted** **Elf**- Grey do like Yuri though in a rather sadistic way. He want to see her cry and being fearful of him because he's that disturbed haha! The way he feels he finds it hard to act in a way one would deem to act for the woman he likes. He's kinda sadist LOL!

**Paxloria**- OMG THAT SUCH A BIG HEART! Hahaha I like it! I hoped you had good new year! Me? Not really, studying for test really takes away your fun about anything OTL. Yuri wouldn't go down easily without a fight if someone want to kill her haha! Well, Claude had to act as a dutiful butler but maybe he was standing outside of the door.

**VampireSiren**- Here's the update you've been waiting for hoho! Hope you like it! Yes, Grey has to watch Yuri haha! Well, who knows what Yuri will do as little revenge haha!

**LufenCrosszeria**- OMG I'm looking for the place too! I mean, Hong Kong allows you to kill your spouse if they caught cheating but only with hands-scary, wish there was a bro version for that too haha! Well, jail..I think it will be a new experience for me haha! Yea, apparently you could get like a free tattoo in jail LOL! Vincent is described as handsome and HAWT but you gotta admit its his personality that makes you laugh more haha! He's like in his 20s isn't he? Who cares if he's old?! I like older men to be honest LOL!

If I get a dog, I'd probably name him Sebastian or Ciel. Maybe I should get two dogs..hmmm. Claude suddenly being nice would be more scary than his usual scary self haha! If Yuri dies, I think they would take out the whole Earth. Divide into two group of two and rip half of Earth each LOL.

I'm glad you like mystery plot hahaha! I hope you like this chapter as well and I hoped you had better Christmas/New Year cuz I surely didn't. Tests and staff-takes all the fun out on anything.

**Yugao702**- I know right! I took so long time to update *Scratch hand embarrassingly I was busy studying(?) for my A-level which is like UK version of Advanced Placement in USA so I had to get serious(?) for it. The tests was so horrible except psychology- quite easy but it will be awkward if I get a F or something after I was bragging how easy it was LOL!

WHAT?! FIRST THE CLIFF NOW THIS?! You have lot of physical pain in your life and I thought I was the one with the most. OMG you're brother tried to kill you by disguising into accidental(?) causes! Wow, crashing into vase stand...hope you didn't suffer any concussion or anything! Well, I hope you recovered by now and enjoy this story as recovering gift haha! I think you need to get away from your brother haha! Yes I saw the newest chapter of Kuroshitsuji! LOL, ah Ciel is so evil in both proper evil and prank wise! I was laughing the whole way through XD 'Blue Miracle'? Isn't that the personal care or something? It's been a long time since I visited hospital. I think I need to visit soon LOL!

I really pray for your protection from physically harmful staff, including your brother haha!

**AquilasKiss**- I'm glad you loved it! Since my test is over for now, I can concentrate on the stories hehe! I'll try to update as quick as possible :) Ahh reading from the first story haha, brings back memories! I'm happy you liked my stories! Thank you and enjoy~!

**Dontgotaclue88**- Thank you! Enjoy~!

**darkangel**- I loved your quotes! Please tell me more if there's any other quotes you like! For some reason, I really like reading quotes don't know why but it's hobby of mine haha! Yep, I probably be staying in Berlin with my friend Lea, who after 6 years together, I found out she was German THIS YEAR. I was shocked...so was other people! And then I found out my other friend had a TWIN. A TWIN. Seriously, things people don't tell to others haha awks moments.

My friend Lea, I trust she can protect us haha! Cuz she's quite strong and rather scary too-if she want to! I'm excited to see the Christmas market too! I'd probably go crazy haha so don't be surprise if you see me on news well if you see news headline saying 'Crazy Asian girl goes crazy in Berlin Christmas Market!' that's me! LOL! I LOVE CONAN! My friend, Kristianna has a hard crush on the Phantom thief haha! The small Conan is too cute and sometime I don't want him to revert back to his teenager form. I wonder what will happen at the end of Conan though because the manga is still going, like over 1000 chapters now.

I love BOTH Naruto and Bleach. OMG you guessed my favourite characters right! My favourite character for Bleach is: Ulquiorra-cuz he's awesome and I like his personality and secondly, Grimmjow *Blush, he's so animal-like. I like that! Hahahaha I like wild, animal like man LOL!

For Naruto: Basically literally all members of Akatsuki (Except Orochimaru..I like snake but he's just no. And my friend Arianna keep teasing me saying I had an affair with Orochimaru -_-) I really like Itachi-he is the BEST brother one will EVER HAVE. Only if I had a brother like that...why God did he gave me the brother I have now! *Cry, Uchiha clan cuz those guys are always hot (Izuna, Madara, Tobi AKA Obito etc) I really like Gai-sensei and Kakashi, those two are just OMG so funny XD I just laugh so hard I get six pack from watching those two interact haha!

OMG have you read the latest Naruto chapter?! I cried SO MUCH!

Oh and the crime fact you love will come up probably next chapters or something like that! Enjoy~!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Well, what will Yuri do? Kekeke! Thanks for reading and enjoy~!

**Cereza101**- OMG ME TOO! Everytime I read those 19th Century novels with mansion and murder, I'm like in 'Butler did it' LOL! Classic!

**sebby-fan**- Yuri will not go down without fights! She ain't afraid to get dirty haha! What will happen to Sebastian? Hmmm..

**Katherine S**- I'm so sorry for late update! I was so busy studying(?) for my four tests in January which is quite important if I want to get into university so hehe! Hope this chapter makes it up for the VERY LATE update :) Since tests if finished and over for now, I'll put all my energy and time to update ASAP.

Don't worry. Yuri will show off her brilliant mind but not in the last chapter, not until there is more audiences keke! Because in the latest chapter, there are scenes which will allow Yuri to show her intelligence and you will not be disappointed.

Yep, Alois, Ciel and Arthur is getting close haha! A writer must get closer to his inspiration to write great novel :) I'll try to make the chapter more longer haha!

**Guest #1**- YES! NICE GUY WHOOO! I thought the quote described the world Yuri lives in now! I mean, the former reporter now madam has similar background with Yuri-being from normal background, although the girl in drama had quite poor and mistreated life but those two were introduced into world of 'High class'/'Royalty-like life' so I just remembered the quote and wrote it hehe!

**HanaDemon**- I have a feeling you're Guest#! cause you guys said the same thing word for word but just in case, I wrote separately if I'm wrong hehe! Yes, I have been watching Nice Guy! I love that drama! Yes, I have been reading 50 Shades of Grey but then my friend took the book while I was on like page 300 ish -_- she still need to give it back to me so I can finish reading.

**wiwi**- Yayyyy I have a fan! I'm happy you liked my story haha! Well enjoy this chapter! ;)

**blue polkadot**- Here's the update! Yes I watched the TV series Sherlock! And I love it! Do you know they made the TV series into manga? They basically made Benedict in manga version! And they looked quite alike too! You can see it on Mangareader and type in the search box: 'Sherlock'

**asiangmaniac**- I'll try to make my chapter long so that you will be extra happy haha! Well, I was actually supposing to be studying(?) for my tests in January and it's quite hard with all those things going on the internet -_- Thank you! The Twilight fic is dedicated to my friend who is a Twihard fan.

**Kitana Lunara**- Yes, God bless the internet haha! Well since I'm usually on my phone almost 24/7, I prefer reading online. Beside, I don't want my bro to go through my manga and read some stuff I'm sure I don't want him to see and run off to my mum to tell about it (E.g. Highschool of the Dead) Woah, your brother got you an art tablet?! OMG you brother is so MUCH BETTER than mine! He got me a penny and its the one he picked it up from the water fountain near the Buckingham Palace -_- who does that?!

Since we, Asians, don't usually celebrate Christmas (Well, my family don't and apparently my friend says most of Koreans are too serious to celebrate Christmas in English style lol) I don't have any Christmas presents ㅠㅠ

OMG this arc and the ship one is my favourite too! Yuri is going to have so much fun with the zombie outbreaks hahahahha! And yes, his scythe is die for cuz I'll take that scythe and take a swing at my bro LOL. Woah, I hope you done well in your studies and test-I know how it feels. January was also my exam month OTL. I'm glad I could provide some stress relief cuz I know how I came to appreciate those little things during that month.

**Lovely-Dark-Shadows**- Well, I think me updating this chapter has been rather more than forever! Even I felt like centuries have passed since I last updated the chapter whew! I'm glad you like this story hehe and yes my friends really liked them that she drew it in her own notepad and trying to perfect it ^^. The next one will be better because all the knowledge Yuri hid until the right timing is coming to alight! And she will also have more time with the two Earls' kekeke! I think Yuri is asking that same question to herself to-why her? Glad you've fallen in love with my character haha!

**nabila-nobody**- Well Yuri knows the significance of blood exchanging from Sebastian in the previous prequel, 'The King 2 Hearts' but perhaps she's too blood drained to care? Knowing the blood has healing properties. Yuri never had a boyfriend before in her universe which of her inexperience will be shown to light in later chapters. Well, on the last chapter of 'The King 2 Hearts' her whole world forgot about her so the gaps in them re-link themselves with other separate memories only without Yuri in it so they won't notice huge gaps in their memory all of the sudden. (And not to make them suspicious and somehow end up remembering Yuri which can have huge consequences in the both universe)

My friend will defo shed tears of blood, I'm sure haha! Let's hope it wont end soon.

**ShizukaRen-Hime**- Glad the story is mysterious like a detective novel keke. You will see more of Yuri's sassy streak soon haha

**Blackbutlersmexi**- Thank you! XD I hope you love this chapter also! Enjoy~! (Pss, I encourage fan girling haha!)

**sleepy kirby-** The chapter will become more amazing soon hehehehe! OMG, I was laughing while writing too! Hahaha but seriously there is some pretty good similarities between the two minus their names! Aww hope you got better with the medicine of my story XD I wish you thousands of lucks for your exams, *sigh I have more during summer ㅠㅠ

**Haruka** **Nya**- Ni hao~~~~~~~~~! XD How I missed you! How are you? Yes, defo long time no see! Yes I have hehe! I hope you like them :) Yuri's character will be more developed through the stories so anticipate it! Sorry for late update though haha, even I have a story block sometimes!

**Doll with No brain**- Thank you for reading~! Yes it is a wonder what you can do with both anime and manga, I just thought the person who directed the anime seemed to made it easier for you to morph with the manga in my opinion. Haha yes many people loved that particular scenes LOL.

To answer you question regarding Hannah and Yuri:

_**"So if Hannah brought Yuri to the Kuroshitsuji world and made her choose between the two worlds and after the other world forgot about her, why did she do it?" **_

Hannah had gone against the law of nature-her existence as demon itself violates the law of nature-and by bringing Yuri into another world while Yuri's existence belongs in her world; too much nature's law has been disregarded (Since Kuroshitsuji world is full of supernatural creatures/events adding even a tinniest more would make the world imbalance as it is and bringing a person in would create a huge imbalance) which could bring heavy consequences of having two dimensions collide with each other as the barrier/invisible wall that prevented either of the world, co existing or even one part of the world interacting with another part of second world impossible because people's memory is a powerful thing; no one leaves the world without a story.

Yuri existing in Kuroshitsuji world making new memory, new place in that world while her existence still lingers in her own world would disrupt the two worlds altogether as they were not suppose to mix. And by making the people in her world forget about her and as result erasing Yuri's existence in her old world and making her now part of Kuroshitsuji world would make the world balance. Simply, you cannot hold two apples in one hand thus one apple must be gone.

_**"Why all four are interested with her? They just want her because the other wants her?**_

Well it is not that they desire Yuri because other guy wants her but it first started out like that. Have you ever wondered why for example, your friend like something and you don't understand why so you try to find out what about them/thing that make your friends like that e.g Boy bands.

Ciel- Ciel is famous in social gatherings for not showing himself and often very rarely does he participate in the upper society so he would not have time to meet and pursue other 'areas' (In real 19th Century, this would be considered quite abnormal as Noblemen, it is their duty to get involve in the inner circle of upper class and be sociable.). Yuri is the first girl, except Elizabeth who is Ciel's cousin and never considered her more than as family, and he's quite taken by her bold actions and words. She also understood his need for revenge and wished he could be happier selflessly and helping him without anything in return as Ciel knew many would want something materialistic such as money or status but she doesn't care about them with realistic views understanding why they do. Love doesn't feed you, money does something like that.

While women in 19th Century is educated however they are encouraged to take on more feminine subjects e.g dancing, singing, embroidery. Signs of rebellion were swiftly crushed by fathers, husbands, even brothers; they were not able to speak their mind or pursue any 'male' subjects such as law, physics, engineering, science and art although few women did. And here comes the 21st century girl with 21st century mind and morals inserted into her, he's quite shocked with things she was taught growing up. She taught Ciel, who was reluctant to trust anyone who was human or demon/supernatural, being able to talk to him like an equal showed what a friend could be.

Alois- He was abused and except Hannah, there was no woman who could shall we say, teach him love and such even though Hannah tried but Alois wouldn't let her in. Note Yuri said Alois was surrounded by men in previous sequel- being sexually abused and receiving no help he needes (therapies which would allow him to feel control over his own life again as result) and thus he lashes out those trauma with sadistic streaks and need for constant evidence of control and his own power via over the servants, particularly Hannah due to jealousy. He grew up without a parent and substitute their place with Claude who is a demon with no knowledge of what Alois truly desires as he does not know love himself, Yuri provides all that. She was his 'mother', 'brother', friend and lover and she knew his past including his trauma and adjusted herself to help him.

Sebastian and Claude- Both demon who doesn't know any feelings what so ever, they think those emotions are weakness and in metaphorically their 'death'. They lived for a very long time, they saw and did everything; they knew what humans were capable of and are but to their eyes Yuri is purest human form although she admitted in the first story, she's too dirty minded to be pure LOL. As you can see long time ago, people was very frightened of unknown and those powerful then them e.g demon, witch etc even now too but with all those romanticised visions of vampires and demons (E.g Kuroshitsuji and Twilight XD) most teens, including Yuri, would probably be those ones who would fangirl when they see one haha) often committed things Sebastian and Claude believe more demonic than they are-wars, witch hunts. Yuri with her 21st Century mind, learned of history how people was very narrowed minded, innocent people persecuted as scapegoat etc. Yuri is very opened minded, she isn't fearful of demons but she very well knows what they are capable of so while she's at ease around them, she's respectable at the same time by not pushing her limits too far.

Those two demons are surprised by Yuri's courtesy of respect and equality. She doesn't wish anything like the greedy humans they encountered over the time although Yuri does agree she wants them but gain them on her own. She grew up in UK so you can say she's now taken an individualistic culture although there are some part where she likes to be dependent. Westerners are supposedly individualistic culture who values independent while Eastern (E.g Asia) are supposedly collectivist culture meaning they do not value independent and think it is selfish and believes unity/going along with others are valued.

_**"I also liked how you named it 'Janus' because I love Greek mythology since I started reading a certain book series( which I'm still waiting for the next book of the sequel series) and am wondering how you came up with it?"**_

I LOVE Greek mythology! I have this Korean manga of Greek mythology and I still read em haha! Oooh what book is it? I read Percy Jackson ones and I like the modern Greek Gods haha! In the first chapter of Janus in author note, I wrote:

In Roman mythology, Janus is the god of beginnings and transitions, thence also of gates, doors, doorways, endings and time. He is usually a two-faced god (probably a symbol of the sun and the moon) looking opposite direction since he looks to the future and the past. The month of January was named in honour of Janus by the Romans.

I thought the name described the story itself since it's the beginning not the end kekeke!

Oh and UK is great! Haha I really enjoy it and although I still miss Korea, I made new friends and UK is like my second home :D. I can't help but every time I go to London and see Big Ben (Now renamed Elizabeth's Tower after the current Queen Elizabeth II) and the London Bridge, it just automatically reminds me of Kuroshitsuji haha! OMG, I was thinking of studying in America for my University keke guess we all want the bigger world haha! The studying here is great but as my new friend who moved from British Columbia not long ago, she said the transportation (bus, trains..) and curriculum of works since US and UK grading system and such is different it's quite difficult at first but you get used to it haha! Who knows, if you decide to come to UK even as holiday, I'll show you around with my friends who are equally obsessed with manga and anime LOL!

**AnimeFanGirl99**- Woah, all my three stories in one day?! I'm shocked (In good way) haha enjoy~!

**Illusa**- OMG I think you are more stress than I am! Math..the world greatest wonder and the top reason of headache haha! I heard physics is really hard...I totally flunked them in my secondary exam -_- which brought down my overall science grade OTL never taking that again haha! Woah, Entrepreneurship?! That's so cool! At least you're doing something about your future...I really have no idea what to do! I'm torn between so many things I wanna do ㅠㅠ I feel like our boat is overflowing LOL! Well I'm still happy you can read my update more easy now hehe! You will see more Grey here haha! And yes you are correct! The title is to do with SHInee's Sherlock album~!

**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS**- XD I'm happy you love the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Kekekeke~!

**ItsMyCircusNow**- Thank you hoho! Enjoy!

**yanatobosofan**- Thank you so much! /(*o*) *blush. I'm really happy you enjoyed my two last sequel and I will not disappoint you with this either! Just like this story title' Janus' this is only the beginning hehehehe! Wow your soul?! OoO-XDDDDDDDDDDD No thank _you!_

**MoonlessMelody**- Hahaha your encouraged threat was big part of push to finish writing this story ASAP! (I also installed some CCTV hahaha) Here's the rope, hold tight! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And love your pen name!

**Aleiafae**- Long time but hope you love this chapter! Thanks for being so patience :)

**Guest(1)**- Thank you! I know it has been a rather long time but I hope this chapter is to your liking :D

**kat**- Hi~! Long time no see! Sorry for late delays of the update, but enjoy. And yes, Sebastian watch out!

**vampireXgirl13X**- Sorry for long time delay! Here's the update you've been waiting for centuries. Enjoy and thank you for reading :)

**Guest(2)**- Manage A Trois? Well...who knows kekekekkeeke!

**chibiamu**- Your situation sounds alot like mine so I can quite understand. I too have been quite under pressure with all those school deadlines and such ㅠㅠ it's very stressful and tiring. Your mum lost her car?! How? I hope it wasn't stolen because I've seen those happen to my friend's mum when I was with her and my friend to go to her house for sleepover. Looking for job isn't so easy either with all those high unemployed rate even for part times. I so understand the fanfic being rubbed out..all your hard works gone just like that. Well, I'm happy you actually found time to read and review! I'm so touched! I hope you enjoy this and good luck on your search for job, your college and hope your mum could somewhat recover or even get some replacement for the car she lost.

**A/N:**

**Hi guys, sorry for super, ultra delay! It has been quite a hectic months for me *whew! Since the beginning of my AS levels, I've been so busy with course works and homework..I wanna go back to childhood ㅠㅇㅠ! But I want to thank my readers for being so patient with me and hope with this chapter, it will be up to your standard.**

**-Thank you once again, Cutie Bunny-**

* * *

**This chapter contains: ****5th Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga '****Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc' **chapter 41-42

* * *

**"Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent. We would not dare to conceive the things which are really mere common places of existence. If we could fly out of that window hand in hand, hover over this great city, gently remove the roofs, and and peep in at the queer things which are going on, the strange coincidences, the plannings, the cross-purposes, the wonderful chains of events, working through generations, and leading to the most outre results, it would make all fiction with its conventionalities and foreseen conclusions most stale and unprofitable." **_**― Arthur Conan Doyle, The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.**_

* * *

The sound of pattering rain drops was a lullaby in my ears that was dulled by my sleeping senses. Along with the sudden magnified sound that I was suddenly became aware than before as I slowly diffused into hypnopompic state, with the silent foot steps that quietly graced the carpet, I was awaken when a light weight pushed down the left side of the bed.

Those silent couldn't have been made by humans, it sounded too elegant; too graceful to be made by clumsy walking but-

"Sebastian?" I stood up from my lying position, meeting his devious smirk. His dark beauty seemed more eternally beautiful in the night. His form, instead of being camouflaged, the darkness seemed to embrace his demonic look, releasing the aura of mysterious. Like being blinded so that you were constantly surrounded by the abyss-attracted to it yet fearful of its potential.

When the lightening quietly flashed, shining its silvery light in did I noticed still warm blood seeping from his black attire. Although it was bound to happen, I couldn't help but feel struck of guilt of my part in this.

His gloved hands gently gripped my shoulders, pushing me back onto the bed so I was trapped between the mattress and him. His eyes glowed red; alluring, intoxicating. My whole existence seemed to be trapped in that two crimson eyes even if it was staring at me with those hungry looks that set off my panic.

"After this night, I will no longer be able to admire you beauty but from the distance." His voice was suave and smooth, emphasising each letter, "However, I wish to quench this thirst of which you only can provide..will you not give it to me, Yuri?"

Even if I was shield in the cloak of night, I was sure he could see the blushes creeping up to my neck with his perfect demonic sights. He tangled his gloved hands into my hair, pulling me closer and closing the distance with a kiss that was filled with desperation and longing.

His tongue expertly snaked its way through, meeting my inexperience tongue half way before leaving trails of kiss down my neck. He sucked on my skin. Hard. As if branding me for the time he won't be able to then a tiny pang of prick was felt. I was sure I would never be able to get used to it-it was weird hearing your own blood being sucked.

Sebastian soon returned to my lip once again, this time with the tangy taste of my own blood.

"Ah.." He moved away, tracing his thumb against my bloody red lip, "Those look you make for me are the only thing I'll see, my lady."

Now I understand where all those sexual connotation of demons came from.

He pressed his lip on my hand and lingered there as if leaving a soul burning mark like a brand.

"Please give me a convincing performance tomorrow." Sebastian soon disappeared soundlessly and ghostly as he came in. His whole presence was like a ghost of a dream. The one that was so fragile yet contained the fantasy you wouldn't want to wake up from. The one you'd so long to remember when those fragile binds that keeps those dream together shatters by reality.

The strange and queer sound of my ragged breathing was the only source of any sound in the quiet room.

I was sure if I were to die, it would be from those demons-hey, he took my pillows!

* * *

The demon headed to the familiar servant quarter, opening the door to the sleeping chef and proceed to wake up the former solider.

"...rd...Bard!"

Baldroy's eyes snapped open, pupils dilating to become more aware of his surrounding and his muscle tensing for flight or fight response; his whole body moved in instinctual act, retrieving the gun under his pillow and pointing toward the intruder. His alertness even in his sleep was adopted and somehow became part of him during his time as a war solider, where sleep was a luxury one could not afford to indulge for fear of death, those characteristic no matter how much he tried seemed to stay there even though he kept telling himself it was over.

He remember Yuri calling this 'Shell Shock' or 'Post-traumatic stress disorder'.

The assailant easily grasped his weapon pointing hand, directing it away from the target. It took a moment to register the 'enemy' Baldroy expected was Sebastian and relaxed, retrieving his gun, surprised at the sneakiness of the butler. Wondering how one could move without a sound for Baldroy took in pride he was a very light sleeper but he could not notice Sebastian's presence.

"What the hell, it's only you!" He sighed, "Don't come in here while hiding your presence, I thought you were a ghost or something. What do you want?" The former solider was sure Sebastian would be a deadly assassin-if he chose to.

"It is about the schedule for this morning."

Baldroy lied back onto his bed, cocooning the blanket around him and snuggling into the warmth, "That stuff can wait till tomorrow right? I'm tired, man." He said dismissively.

The butler only roughly turned him to face him with a serious undertone, "But I'd like you to listen right _now_."

Fear was evident in Baldroy's eyes at the serious expression of the butler that send ominous feeling through the chef. The silent message seemed to have gotten through him as he sat, taking out a cigarette from the white rectangular pack, ruffling his slept in hair, "Fine. I get it."

Sebastian answered at his subjugate behaviour with a cold smile, "Well then, first up is breakfast, but since I expect to be held more around lunch time, I'd like you to prepare something a little heavier. I've put a herring pie and a spinach quiche in the storehouse, so please take those out. I cannot stress this enough, please do not take out food such as the kidney pie." Sebastian warned.

"Then after that, I made plenty of curry and put it on the stove, so please use that for dinner. Next, as an appetizer use the cut vegetables for..."

"Hey, hey!" Baldroy intervened, objection clearly in his voice, "Even though you say it one by one like that, I'm not a recorder! Like I'd remember any of that!"

"Right." Sebastian sighed, knowing the rather inferior limitation of humans' memory, taking out several papers that was neatly organised and clearly written that even a child would understand; handed the instruction to the chef.

"Which is why I prepared this memo with instructions for three days of the schedule and where I put the food I prepared in advance...as well as instruction on how to heat it up."

Baldroy scanned the paper mindlessly, frowning, "Wha? Even though it's something like this, for you to personally and out instruction is..."

* * *

"Whazzup?" Tiredness overtook his ability to think, his eyes heavily closing before falling into a light snooze while attempting an incomprehensible question to the butler.

"Finnian." Sebastian called, "Did I wake you up?"

The gardener tiredly rubbed his heavy eyes, barely able to open to see a mere blurry figure of the black attired butler, "Mr Sebastian? What's wrong, at this kind of hour..."

Finnian glanced at the clock, trying to see the time through his draping eyes. He could make out it was five to three in the early morning. Too early even for the servants to be awake.

"Finnian, you won't be able to do your job in the garden for a while with this storm going on. From tomorrow on I want you to change the coke from the hearths in the mansion." Sebastian ordered, "Please do it first thing in the morning. Is that OK?"

"Yeeees." Finnian managed to reply even if it was a lazy drawl before limply falling back to the bed.

Sebastian covered the sleeping gardener with his fallen blanket tightly, "Well then, please go to sleep, tomorrow will have an early start."

* * *

"Then, I'll leave tomorrow's matters in your hands. Chef." Baldroy was quite taken aback at the mysterious smile the butler gave over his shoulder as if tomorrow wouldn't be a normal day as everyone was hoping but different.

"Will do." Chef replied hesitantly.

* * *

After giving the white snow owl to Mey-Rin, instructing her to release the bird at dawn to deliver a letter wrapped around its leg, Sebastian walked toward the guest room.

_Urgh.. _Arthur fidgeted uncomfortably for the last few hours, _I can't sleep..._

Arthur's eyes darted between the two teenagers sleeping side to side between him, disbelief at the facts he learnt about those two.

_Even so...fourteen? The same age as my litter brother, Ed...he's still a snot-nosed kid.. _He was one again surprised at the far level that clearly separated him and the two Nobles who carried those particular air about them that told others they were special.

_They have such long lashes... _He noted, once again admiring their rare beauty and comparing to his younger brother. His younger brother was like any other normal brats but those two, Alois and Ciel undoubtedly had distinct look that separated from your average thirteen years old.

The two groaned before rolling to the side so their backs faced him.

Smile appeared on Arthur's lip at their cuteness, "When they're asleep he looks as cute as his age suggests he would be." He laughed quietly, "Instead of being 'The Earl' I'm getting more of a 'child' vibe right now.."

Sebastian sighed, "Indeed, they are a lot cuter when they are asleep."

"EH?!" The oblivious author turned to face Sebastian like a child caught with a stolen sweet, "WAI...YOU WERE STILL HERE?!"

"You're late, Sebastian."

"Huh?" Arthur turned his head to the source of the familiar voice.

"You too, Claude." Alois followed Ciel's suit, standing up and looking as if he was not asleep a minute earlier.

Arthur noticed behind Sebastian was Claude, clutching a pillow. When did they walked in? Where those two Earls awake while he stared at their 'sleeping' face?!

"EEEARRLS?! You two were awake? U-Um...did you hear..." The stunned author stuttered.

Ciel ignored the obvious caught in the action but reached out his hand toward the butler, "Give me the pillow already."

"Huh?" Arthur blinked, seeing Alois demanding the same, "Pillow?"

"You're late, Claude." Alois chided lightly as Claude placed them on the bed.

"Forgive me, I was merely fulfilling your previous request." The spider demon replied, not an ounce of sorry in his voice.

Sebastian smirked, replacing the current pillow with the ones he brought, "This is what you'd call the young master's blanket I guess?"

Ciel plopped onto the pillow, "Non-sense. I just like this pillow."

Sebastian looked down mockingly at his young master, "Would you also like a lullaby?"

"No way!" Ciel abruptly sitting up with clear anger on his face, "And like you've ever sung to me before! Your sense of humour is lacking! Don't say it like you want someone to misunderstand!"

"How's Yuri? I smelled her blood." Alois asked, too quiet for the human to hear.

Claude's eyes travelled toward the bickering demon pair, eyes narrowing in displeasure, "She is fine and content."

Alois laid back, "I wish you could sing to me just like before, Claude."

"If that is your wish." He nonchalantly replied.

"You're mad. Still."

Claude did not reply but his silent told Alois more than the words, "I don't hate you Claude, I merely found a will to live."

Claude closed his eyes, bowing, "Sleep peacefully, master."

"Go back to your room already." Ciel ordered, angrily pulling the cover over his head, "I'm going to sleep."

The crow demon bowed, "Please excuse me. Well, I will return to my work then."

"Hmph."

It seemed as soon as Ciel had hit the pillow, he fallen asleep. This surprised Arthur, _So fast! So he really can't sleep without this pillow?! Even though he didn't say anything about it before... _He turned to Alois to equally surprise to see he too had seemed genuinely fallen asleep, _They must have been holding it out..._

"Mr Wordsmith, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble."

"Not at all."

"The two young masters' stands firm as the Phantomhive and Trancy family's head of house respectively, but they are still fourteen. They are still a children." Sebastian explained.

"That's right." Arthur agreed sympathetically, "It's only natural for them to be uneasy when been caught up in this kind of incident."

"You don't believe the young master did it, Mr Wordsmith?" Sebastian replied with a surprised look.

Arthur firmly nodded his head to his opinion, "Yes." He confidently answered, "I do not think the Earls or Miss Yuri would do something like that."

Sebastian bowed his head on behalf of the gracious thanks on the two Earl, "...Thank you."

"I'm really glad they chose you to watch over them."

"Huh?"

Sebastian's hold over the pillow tightened, "Mr Wordsmith. I'm leaving the young master and Miss Yuri...in your hands."

The ghostly melancholy smile that held mystery meaning behind them left the Wordsmith with numb wonder. Unable to ask or mutter the questions that buzzed in his lip but held his tongue, Sebastian was asking him to take care of Ciel. Both of them. Keep them safe. Arthur was surprise at how much trust the butler seemed to have entrust in him-a mere inexperience and insufficient eye doctor, part time failed writer- with such honourable responsibility.

Sebastian swiftly left, nothing but a light gust of wind whirring in the room to tell of his silent departure. Something travelled along with the wind-a scent. A woman's scent to be exact.

The unique feminine perfume that smelled mixture of exotic flowers and fruit he never smelt before until that evening. Miss Yuri's.

Her smell had embedded onto Sebastian's black attire that rather suggestively told him the two was in a rather very close proximity for the perfume to be rubbed onto the butler's clothes. Were they..Arthur shook his head at such scandalous thoughts although Earl Trancy did suggested there was two more man other than them.

That scent did not end there for it soon waved over strongly once again. This time however, the source was not the evaporated scent from the butler which became weak soon after but from somewhere near him.

Those pillows.

Their insomnia may be contributed by the fact they were not near her and only her scent would sooth and comfort them of their obstructive sleep patterns.

The thoughts proceed to wake him more and more, challenging his head with ambiguous questions. Arthur, intrinsically accepted this plead entreat gladly, but he knew he had no whatsoever influence over the majority on his controversial opinion.

_However, in the end the situation doesn't really allow for anyone but the Earl to be the culprit. But I really can't imagine them being the killers._

_Are some of the others lying?_

_And if so...who?_

Flashes of faces appeared vividly in front of his eyes like snippets of pictures, mentally playing out his evening once again but with careful purposes. The servants, the butlers, the aristocrats, the Noblemen...

_As for the people who were with me, I can be sure no one left their places...so that would mean..._

_It's either one of the servants who were working together at the time...or one of those three._

The suspicious three being Carl Woodley, Lau and Ran-Mao if excluding the original suspects.

_...Those three are really suspicious. But when they met us in the hallway they were certainly coming out of the lounge. So then the most suspicious ones are the servants...and amongst them the most suspicious ones are...the two that found the body first._

Arthur knew from many of his research into crimes, the finding of the body was crucial in both evidence and attributing to the suspect. He came to find, most of them time, the ones who discovers the body turns out to be the one who was involved in the crime itself in order to flunk the suspicion to others via reverse psychology.

Leaning his body forward and resting his lip thoughtfully on his propped up fist, his mind began to dwell on the motive, the why after who.

_For example, if they managed to perform the locked room manoeuvre before we came running at Lord Siemen's scream...what would be their motive? Could they have wanted to pin the crime on the Earl and run off together? A butler's life is dedicated entirely to his master, he has to give up everything. So he can't marry without his master's consent either._

Image of Sebastian whisking the maid away to their secret night tryst was a reasonable motive- a crime of passion. But the connotation of love attributing to the crime seemed to trigger something else in his mind too. Miss Yuri. How her scent lingered strongly in his clothes was suspicious too.

If she were Ciel's mistress and the third was Sebastian, it greatly made sense of such murder. Basking the crime over to the master and he would have Miss Yuri all for himself.

_Tormented by the thought of their future in a love forbidden by his master...? It's the most common plot in the mystery novels today..it's not impossible. The butler Sebastian was unusually calm when Lord Siemens died, Miss Yuri too. Was it because he's the killer? They had plot this together?_

_But... _Letting out a groan of frustration and irritation as he buried his face deep into his hands in despair, his body lazily fell back onto the soft mattress, pushing down below at the soft weight above.

_Why am I advancing the story on supposition?! Even though I'm writing a mystery novel! The reasoning didn't hold up from the start..._

_Though first of all, no matter how much I think about it, it's impossible to hide the murder weapon and the perform the locked room with the needle and thread in the small amount of time before we came running in there. Also, why did I start some monologue to prove the Earl's innocence...who did it...and why.._

His eyes started to drape heavily against his inner conflict to stay awake as the exhaustion dominated his mind, clouding his judgements and synthesisation of informations.

'Insensibly one begins to twists facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts'- was one of Arthur's favourite quote. He didn't know when or how he came up with this sentences but it seemed to make more sense. His inner voices continued to echo those words in his mind even while his lid lost against the creeping effect of sleep and closed, succumbing to soundless slumber.

* * *

Sebastian once again stepped into the blood soaked room, darkening the blood into blacky ink effect due to the gloomed light flickering in the candle he held in his gloved hand. He was ready to what was to come, which Yuri seemed fearful, fulfilling his duty as forever bound butler to his now demon master.

"Well then." He muttered, eyeing down the radiating fireplace.

* * *

"...smith. Mr. Wordsmith." Arthur could vaguely hear the words being called from distance then those gentle calling seemed to be magnified and sounded much close then he anticipated. His eyes peek open to see a dark, blurry figure overhead, looming over.

Those blob soon took sharp shape to form a figure whom he soon recognised as Earl Phantomhive, "Please wake up Mr Wordsmith."

"Woah! Good morning." He hurriedly sat up, attempting to adjust his inappropriate stand in front of a noble. He noticed the Trancy Earl was awake for awhile too.

"Mr Wordsmith." Ciel firmly stated, "Something is wrong around here."

As the author's eyes trailed to the serious expression of Trancy Earl, matching that of Ciel's and the sudden drop of temperature in the room alerted the situation was not of a light matter.

"Something is wrong around here." Ciel confirmed the dark, stomach churning instinct in Arthur.

"Huh?"

"Even though it's quite past the time that Sebastian was suppose to come and wake me...he still has not come." Ciel gestured to the gold antique clock on the fireplace. It was past noon.

"Wha..?" Grim look filled Arthur's face. _No way, did he actually ran off?!_

There was light knock on the door as black polished shoe stepped in. The dark colour gleamed and reflected the light of the room, for a moment, Arthur thought it was Sebastian until metallic yet equally cultured voice introduced itself.

"Please excuse me." It was Tanaka.

"I'm sorry to be this late."

"Tanaka...where is Sebastian?" Ciel's expression darkened before the trio ran toward the commotions.

"What the hell happened."

"How terrible..."

"How did it end up like this..."

W-What do we tell...the young master." Exasperated tears flowed down Mey Rin's eyes, overflowing her cupped hands endlessly.

"Young...master." Baldroy muttered, noticing his presence first before all the eyes set its target upon him too with dreadful looks mirroring each others. As to their grim filled expectation, shocked and disbelief look immediately dawned over the Earl's face.

A corpse- what used to be his once faithful butler lied on the floor- dead. It was very haunting look: his head turned as it stared into absent space with its glassy eyes wide open; few strands of his raven lock softly fell in the direction of his turn and curtained part of his face and eyes, his mouth parted in silence screams that seemed to echo in our heads.

The fire iron jutted out of his chest, prodding sadistically between presumably his ribs, having pierced out through his back. The dramatic spatter of the blood told me several things, it was close range and probably with sheer and raw strengths.

Through the corner of my eyes, I saw several people-including Alois and Charles Grey's eyelid dropping over his light grey eyes filled with different meanings toward the situation. Behind my back, I felt certain gleefulness from Claude who contained his inappropriate emotions but some still slipped through the cracks of his façade which went unnoticed usually at these heights of emotions.

"Seba...s...ti..an..?" He slowly and numbly approached the body, staggering, matching the each pronunciations of the letter of the demon's name, dripping with doubts of this reality.

Mey Rin mournfully held him back, tightening her grip around his waist in fear he would suffer more once he is touched by the blood.

"Y-You can't! Young master you shouldn't go closer!"

"Let go!" Ciel demanded, thrashing his hands in attempt to repel the servants away.

"Let him go." Alois stepped forward, putting his hand on Mey Rin's shoulder.

Hesitantly, the servants loosed their holds from Ciel. Flinching at every steps he took as though they were being stabbed little by little. The Earl crouched down on Sebastian, chiding him for sleeping on the floor before lashing out at the non-responsive body with hard slaps and hit on his bloody chest with frustration, ignoring the seeping of the blood at his robe.

"You...only you...you were suppose to be by my side until the end."

The servants pulled him back, roughly as the strength required it. Baldroy grabbed hold of Ciel's wrist in mid air from striking the dead body once again before announcing Sebastian's death. Perhaps Baldroy said it too coldly. Those words, "He's dead." Fell from his lip too familiarly if not, nostalgically, like one would mutter name of one's home. Those words which is overused too much, like how he would first start with heavy heart and lip to announce their deceased status to one's friends and family before he was baffled how light and easy he could do as time flowed.

"Things got just interested."

Arthur shockingly and fearfully stared at Lau with sinister lightness in his voice. The harmless a person seems to be, more scarier one was.

_**He was standing with his small back shaking in grief. Even so, not once a tear fell down from his eyes. Did his pride as the master drive him to the restrain himself so...or does this mean that even his tears have dried up already...**_

* * *

-TOWN HOUSE-

The Bengal Prince stared out of the window with a small hint of distaste as droplets of rains hit the glass.

"Master Soma." The door clicked open, "The preparation for your meal are..."

Agni found his Prince staring thoughtfully at the rainy scenes, gently walking close toward and repeating his name.

"Master Soma?"

"What a terrible amount of rain. Even during the monsoon in Bengal it doesn't rain this much." Soma grumbled, remembering how Yuri complained of the weather, he now understood why.

"Yuri was right...Britain weather's are unpredictable.."

"Indeed." Agni agreed with a smile, "Since _Surya_**(1)*** won't show her face, the divine protection of the Goddess _Vishnu_**(2)*** will also..."

"It gives me a bad feeling." Soma blurt out nonchalantly, "We were kicked out because there were guests but...I'm worried about Ciel."

The surprise look swept Agni's face before soothing into a delighted smile at the Prince's selfless thought, "Don't worry. Master Ciel has Mister Sebastian with him. So there's nothing to worry about."

How wrong yet right they were.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with this mansion?!"

Sweat drop rolled down Arthur's forehead as he loom over the butler's corpse.

"To have two murders overnight!" The opera director wrapped his arms around his lover protectively.

Her eyes trailed toward the thrown fire iron, that skidded across the floor and leaving trails of blood at the direction when Ciel had viciously pulled it out during the confrontation.

"M...more over with that..."

Baldroy cursed under his breath, running his hand through his hair, "He was stabbed with the poker alright. How brutal."

Arthur lifted up Sebastian's head carefully after quickly examining and noticing something, "There are also traces of being hit in the head. He must have been hit from behind while collecting ashes."

"You're saying that wasn't enough to kill him...so they gave him the final blow by stabbing him in the chest?" Baldroy greeted his teeth.

"Either that or they just continued attacking without checking if he was already dead." Charles Grey proposed, "Two hits would be more likely to kill him than just one. Strange. Even though he didn't die from the blow to the back of his head...why did our killer go out of his way to stab him from the front?"

"Certainly it makes more sense to attack from the same angle a second time." Baldroy muttered.

"Perhaps...there were multiple culprits." Arthur revealed.

"What?!"

"For example, one of them came from up front and started chatting to attract his attention...meanwhile the other one snuck up behind him and hit him over the head. Then in a flash the one up front gave him the final blow by stabbing him."

"Well no matter how, it's certain that this killer didn't fell any mercy or hesitation." Lau nodded, easy going tone still evident in his voice, "To have killed even that butler, the culprit must be extremely..."

"Stop it already!" The voice shrieked, silencing the room. It was Finn who wrapped his arms protectively around Ciel with one hand dabbed over his ears.

"Why are you having this conversation in front of the young master and Yuri?! Please think of their feelings!" The people noticed how unusually quiet I was. I may have enjoy some black humour but I knew when to kept my mouth shut until the right moments.

"Finny!" Mey Rin chided quickly, knowing his outbursts was highly inappropriate and rude as she bowed apologetically, "P-Please excuse him!"

Grey scuffled his hair, "...Well certainly...instead of standing around like corpse like this, why don't we temporarily move this thing to the basement. We can discuss who did it and such later over some food."

The people noted the use of 'thing' instead of 'him' regarding the butler.

"Isn't that just a little too easy going..." Woodley berated.

Lau shrugged, seemingly agreeing although his tone of voice said otherwise, "Indeed...there's no point of being hasty."

I twirled and walked out of the room, finding it hard to talk or even feign an act at the situation. Of course, my exit didn't went unnoticed.

"Ah, my, my..Miss Yuri did favour Mr Sebastian.." Lau playfully muttered.

"It's decided then." Grey ignored Lau's last comment, turning to exit, "So you guys are in charge of cleaning that up. Oh and..." He looked over to Tanaka, "The preparation for breakfast also. I'm going ahead to the dining hall...I'm starving."

"We're going too." Grimsby led Irene out of the door, giving Ciel one last apologetic glance, they left leaving Alois, Claude, Tanaka and the two servants.

"It's as they say. Move Sebastian to the basement." Ciel ordered, eyes cast down with subtle shame, "I'm sorry for losing it."

"But..." Mey Rin attempted to intervene.

"Tanaka."

"Yes."

"Sebastian is dead. From today on, you're my butler. I entrust you with the management of the mansion and supervision of the servants. This pin..will be returned to you also."

At the familiar stigma of Phantomhive family crest, Tanaka's eyes softened. It held many memories of his service to the Noble bloodline.

"The pin of the head butler...how nostalgic. Should you really be hiring an old man like me?"

"It's just until I've found a replacement."

"Certainly. I'll hold onto it firmly." Tanaka clapped his hands to gather the attention of the three Phantomhive servants.

"Well then, first we'll prepare the morning bath. Mey Rin, the hot water if you will. As for you two, please carry the hot water to the young master's bathroom after moving Sebastian. Hurry!"

"Yes!" The three servants scattered.

"Let's go young master, you'll catch a cold dressed like this. Let's give you a change of clothes first."

"Your Highness, we must prepare you also." Claude said.

Alois, unfazed, heedlessly nodded and headed out to the door, guided by Claude toward his room.

"I didn't know Ciel was such an able actor."

"The demon clearly went out of his way to stage this." Claude muttered, disapproving of the lavish staging as they walked deeper into the hallway.

"The head of the Phantomhive house should not be shaken by something as trivial as the death of a servant." Tanaka reminded.

"I never once saw the master lose his composure due to such trifles."

Ciel smirked bitterly, "You're strict as ever...old man."

"Mr Wordsmith." Author turned to see Tanaka kneeling down to hand him a pair of slippers.

"I'm truly sorry, for something like this to happen..."

"It's OK...rather than myself say with him...please stay by the Earl's side."

The old head butler nodded appreciatively, "I deeply appreciate your concern well then...let's go young master. We shouldn't keep the guests waiting."

* * *

Closing the door behind me, my lung rose and fall slowly in attempt to calm down my fluttering heart.

A small tear? Yes.

Shocked? Yes.

Maybe it was because I was seeing this in realistic point of view, the manga sure down tone with its black and whiteness but this time it was coloured. Too real. Not to mention it was someone who's close to you would bound to stir up some emotions regardless of their foreknowledge.

It wasn't as worse as the Jack the Ripper case, I thought, totally more worse.

I shook my head, turning my attention to the thick chemistry book I was holding. Gladly, the toxin was actually there as it apparently to do with biochemist.

"Tetrodotoxin frequently abbreviated as TTX...first isolated and named in 1909 by Japanese scientist Dr. Yoshizumi Tahara."

Strange, if I remember correctly, it's already been found well since this world is different from mine, I guess it could happen.

"There have been successful tests of a possible antidote in mice, but further tests must be carried out to determine efficacy in humans. Fampridine has been shown to reverse tetrodotoxin toxicity in animal experiments." My finger scrolled down the bold printed letters.

"Blocks action potentials in nerves by binding to the voltage-gated, fast sodium channels in nerve cell membranes, essentially preventing any affected nerve cells from firing by blocking the channels used in the process. The binding site of this toxin is located at the pore opening of the voltage-gated Na+ channel." I sighed, chemistry is not my best subject.

"Its name derives from Tetraodontiformes, an order that includes pufferfish, porcupinefish, ocean sunfish or mola, and triggerfish, several species that carry the toxin. Although tetrodotoxin was discovered in these fish and found in several other animals (e.g., blue-ringed octopus, rough-skinned newt, and Naticidae) it is actually produced by certain symbiotic bacteria, such as _Pseudoalteromonas tetraodonis_, certain species of _Pseudomonas_ and _Vibrio_, as well as some others that reside within these animals. Its mechanism of action, selective blocking of the sodium channel, was shown definitively in 1964 by Toshio Narahashi and John W. Moore at Duke University, using Moore'ssucrose gap voltage clamp technique."

I ignored additional details and scrolled down to the symptoms.

_Symptoms typically develop within 30 minutes of ingestion, but may be delayed by up to four hours; however, death once occurred within 17 minutes of ingestion. Paresthesia of the lips and tongue is followed by hypersalivation, sweating, headache, weakness, lethargy, incoordination, tremor, paralysis, cyanosis, aphonia, dysphagia, seizures, dyspnea, bronchorrhea, bronchospasm, respiratory failure, coma, and hypotension. Cardiac arrhythmias may precede complete respiratory failure and cardiovascular collapse._

_The first symptom of intoxication is a slight numbness of the lips and tongue, appearing between 20 minutes to three hours after eating poisonous pufferfish. The next symptom is increasing paresthesia in the face and extremities, which may be followed by sensations of lightness or floating. Occasionally, some reeling or difficulty in walking may occur. The second stage of the intoxication is increasing paralysis. Many victims are unable to move; even sitting may be difficult. There is increasing respiratory distress. Speech is affected, and the victim usually exhibits dyspnea, cyanosis, and hypotension. Paralysis increases and convulsions, mental impairment, and cardiac arrhythmia may occur. The victim, although completely paralysed may be conscious and in some cases completely lucid until shortly before death. Death usually occurs within 4 to 6 hours, with a known range of about 20 minutes to 8 hours. If the patient survives 24 hours, recovery without any residual effects will usually occur over several days._

_Therapy is supportive and based on symptoms, with aggressive early airway management. If ingested, treatment can consist of emptying the stomach, feeding the victim activated charcoal to bind the toxin, and taking standard life-support measures to keep the victim alive until the effect of the poison has worn off. Alpha adrenergic agonists are recommended in addition to intravenous fluids to combat hypo-tension. Anticholinesterase agents have been used with mixed success. No antidote has been developed and approved for human use; but a monoclonal antibody specific to tetrodotoxin has been developed by USAMRIID and was shown to be effective for reducing lethality in murine tests._

I cursed under my breath, wondering how the hell did people in history actually found out things like this. There was a click of the door opening and I quickly shut the book, finding a place to hide before quickly hiding it with my skirt. I could have hidden it beside the curtain since I'm sitting on the window.

It was Grey.

"Don't you knock?"

"Ahh, don't be like that~I was merely notifying you of breakfast. Everyone's waiting."

Breakfast...for a moment I considered skipping breakfast- **_"Did you know sumo wrestlers skips breakfast to get fat more?"_**

Sebastian's pretending to be dead, can I really swallow breakfast?

Deep in thoughts, it was a while until I noticed the sudden close proximity he put between us, leaning in dangerously close that I could feel his breath over my ear.

"I told you not to regret it. Why anger me in the first place?"

I scoffed, "Wow...you really don't know."

He narrowed his eyes, clearly taken aback, "You're really irritating you know that?"

I forced a smile, "Obviously."

My confident stature slightly faltered when his gloved hand brushed against the sensitive part of my ear. From far away, one would believe it was gesture between affectionate lovers before his thumb and index finger grasped my small, rectangular silver ear ring. He pulled it. There was a sound of glass shattering comically, like a slap of reality that he was not capable of such sincere gesture.

"Ow!" I hissed angrily. Bringing my hand up to my right ear, I noticed it was missing a set of accesory and the 'New Look' earring comfortably resting between Charles' ring and middle finger, holding it up for me to see as if some kind of trophy of his victory.

I swallowed the temptation to insult him, 'Tell me face to face, what's wrong? What are you unhappy about? If you have something you don't like, just say it. You're not even a girl but how could you be so sensitive every day?' comeback, opting to be more glad my ear wasn't ripped in the process but he just pulled the clutch and the ring apart, the friction resting on my skirt.

Childish cry escaped my lip in frustration, glaring at the Earl with light hearted glare with a pouted lip. I know so many Korean girls did this as 'aeygo' (Acting cute like those girl groups in KPOP) but seriously, I was not being cute. I had nothing against kawaii or aeygo kind of thing but I always did found it did not suit me-once nearly had my friends puking with goosebumps at my attempt-the first time I heard those words, I thought it was some bridge name.

_No, Yuri..you're better than this.. 이씨..너 죽어서!**(3)***_

I stood up, giving him a smirk of contempt. Not many people made me swear in Korean.

He offered me his hand with a wink and a devilish grin that seemed to take delight in people's misery (Like me) and I slapped my hand into his unlady-like.

* * *

The breakfast was filled with uncomfortable and tense silence, even with the delicious aroma filling the air, the food didn't seemed to ease the other guests as it would have before traumatic events.

"He really served us by preparing all this properly." Ciel noted as Tanaka served the rest of the food.

I sat next to Lau and Ciel who was rightfully seated in the edge of the table as the head of the manor alone, across my direction of the table (unfortunately) was Charles and next to him was Alois.

"This smells good! I'm gonna dig in! I'm really hungry since I didn't get to eat this morning."

His inappropriate cheerfullness definitely superseded mine.

I noticed Irene, the beautiful opera singer, regarded the food with little interest and held a napkin in front of her mouth, looking nauseous.

"What's wrong, Irene?" Grimsby worriedly asked, "You didn't even touch your food."

"I'm sorry." She apologised, her pale complexion darkening with sweat beads with slight hue of green, "I'm not very hungry."

There was an iceness in Charles' gaze toward Irene's action, almost ridiculing her for lapse of air before pointing out an empty sit with an untoched plate of food.

"Oh my..indeed, there's one too many." Irene noted, "Perhaps the chef got the numbders wrong."

"The one who prepared breakfast was Sebastian. He wouldn't mix up the numbers." Ciel stated as matter of fact.

"Huh? Then whose is it?"

"We're all...ah! Mr Phelps is not here, is he."

"Ahh since he's always so inconspicuous I didn't notice. Now that you mention it, I have not seen him all morning. Looks like he overslept a little too much." Carl Woodley shurgged off with attempted humour but Arthur thought otherwise with foreboding thought. He did not know however that the scent of blood had already reached the nose of three demons in the room, oblivious to the humans' inferior senses, who comprehended doomed fate of the ship's supervision executive.

"Excuse me!" Arthur abruptly stood up, deviating away from the social norm of etiquette, "Should we not go have a look...in the Earl's bedroom?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed before schooling to feign ignorant, following Arthur he also stood up from his chair, "I'll take you there."

The two minority seemed to have triggered those supressed ominous feelings amongst the majority, other soon following the suit as Arthur raced toward Ciel's bedroom.

"It's over there, to the right." Ciel called out from behind, choosing to fit the human speed with the rest.

"Mr. Phelps?!" Arthur banged on the door alarmingly with prevalent strength, "Mr. Phelps, if you are in there, please answer me!"

-...

Sinister silence. Not even a shuffling movement behind the door, not a movement.

I saw Arthur's eyes widened with horror and despair, pulling the door handles but it only shackled disapprovingly.

"It's locked! Earl's where's the key?"

"I do not know."

"WHAT?!"

"Sebastian took care of the key to my room. No one knows where he kept it except for him. Since he's dead, even I do not know where..."

Finnian stepped forward, "Please get back young master. I'll-"

"Get out of the way." Cold voice commanded with high authority.

I ducked quickly, cursing 'Why me?! Why am I in front of him!?' as something sharp strick toward with agile and mad speed over my head. Charles sword made four swift crosses as the oak door feebly collapsed much to the observers shock and fear of their lives.

"We need to be quick seeing as there's still dessert."

I might have love dessert more than the starter or the main course generally but I was sure I was not this desperate with love for them.

Arthur quickly recovered from stupor of his near death experience at the hand of the Earl Grey and ran toward the inner door of the room connecting to the bed chamber.

"Mr. Phelps!" He burst the door open, relieved it was not locked like the first entrace.

_Squish_

Arthur felt something under his shoe, soft and lumpy like-

"Huh..." His eyes looked down, resting upon a thin wrist his shoe had stepped on.

The man's body had slide down to the floor, bringing down some sheet along. It was obvious he died of painful death as the misery of paroxysm clearly etched and carved in his twisted face.

His hands crawled and gripped the fabric as if he had agonisingly crept toward the door in failed attempt to retrieve any aid as his body shut down, rendering his limbs useless before his final breath left his lip slowly and painfully.

The saliva had trailed down his chin to pool around his face as he undoubtly lost control over his nerve system, resulting in facial nerve paralysis. The man's eyes were wide open with petrifying stare, his pupils largely dilated with absent pupiliary light response.

"MR PHELPS!"

* * *

**"There are certain clues at a crime scene which by their very nature do not lend themselves to being collected or examined. How's one collect love, rage, hatred, fear...? These are things that we're trained to look for." _James Reese_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Vocabulary:**

"Since _Surya_**(1)*** won't show her face, the divine protection of the Goddess _Vishnu_**(2)*** will also..."

(1) Surya- Indian word for 'Sun'.

(2) Vishnu- The Goddess Vishnu is the deity of the sun in Hindu faith.

(3) 이씨..너 죽어서!_-_ Damn! You are dead! (Although non-serious way)

Oh by the way I named this story Janus because:

**In Roman mythology, Janus ****is the god of beginnings and transitions, thence also of gates, doors, doorways, endings and time. He is usually a two-faced god ****(probably a symbol of the sun and the moon) ****looking opposite direction since he looks to the future and the past. The month of January was named in honour of Janus by the Romans.**

**I thought the name described the story itself since it's the beginning not the end kekeke!**

Once again, I am extremely sorry (and ashamed) for such late update! Please understand my situation had changed due to my college works and expectation are very high, 180 degree different from works and exams I've done. Thank you guys for reading! Tell me your thoughts in the reviews~~~~~~


	4. Danger

Janus

**********-Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc-**

Chapter XXXVIII:

Danger

* * *

Title: Janus (Sequel to 'A Kiss To My Prince and The King 2 Hearts)

Summary: The light turns on at a dark street, I'm wondering around to find something again. The unfamiliar darkness is all that remains in my hand. This world approached me with an unfamiliar face, everything was taken from me by that first glance; I have changed, this have switched everything. Run away, disappear far away, give me back the lost time, I ask of you. Any time, any fate – it's a rough road that won't end though I'm ripped apart and in pain, I will smile, watch me, I promise. I will win and win and smile, watch me. I ask of you.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. I decided to stay in this world...and this is my story.****"**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my other story: _'A Kiss To My Prince'_ and _'The King 2 Hearts'_:

_'A Kiss To My Prince'_

**Commenter**- Unfortunately 'A Kiss To My Prince' story had finished and had moved onto the next installation. But Janus is going back to manga chapters so I presume you liked manga than anime.

_'The King 2 Hearts'_

**Rin-chan Desu**- Well, Alois will take care of Yuri in his own sadistic way haha but it is sad Ciel forgot about Yuri ㅠㅠ After all they've been through haha!

_'Janus'_

**VampireSiren**- Haha I'm glad you loved the update hehe just hope this update will make you happy too. Well, there will be more Sebby and Yuri moment coming in a rather shocking way phaha. Well, Grey is a bully but sometime a cute bully you just want to beat the-ahem-out of him. Well, Ciel and Sebastian will haunt his soul haha

**Illusa**- Sorry for late update but here it is. There is a reason why I was late once again *sigh, this is not a good habit but hope you will like this. Well, Yuri was reading that book for info she will use later on kekeke!

**sleepy kirby**- Haha thank you for your luck! I'm gonna need as much as I can. Well the story is coming together and I finally found some determination to take my revision time out and try finish as soon as possible before my exams in May and June *Sigh. Well, I wish you good luck for any future exams and school works..the pain of being a student..ㅠㅠ

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Awww, thank you! I missed you too truly! Late update means lesser way to talk and interact with my readers which bring me down alot since I love socialising with others both in cyber and reality-wise.

**LufenCrosszeria**- Yes, you can kill your two timing hubby but only with your bare hands and the mistress in any manner! I was shocked too I was 'woah!' I'll take my future hubby(wherever he is) there if he ever dare to cheats on me. Well, jail can be new hell in different place but hey, I'd rather put up with that than be under the same roof as my brother. And OMG my brother is now hit with hallyu (korea wave) and now he's obsessed with KPOP-particularly with Girls Generation ㅠㅠ where is my 'girl-hating' brother gone OTL now he's like saying 'Yea I wanna marry them' blah blah blah, kill me now!

Yes, apparently you can get free tatto in jail. OMG Vincent is HAWT! Lucky Rachel! Not to mention, they even have Ciel who's described as beautiful in the manga ㅠㅠ how come I wasn't blessed with those genes *Sigh.. evolution can be cruel. Oooh, you should join my old man lover club (Joking XD) haha!

I'm gonna get the exact same dog as Ciel used to have, I think it was like Scottish hound or something can't remember the name. 4 men~ I have -5 ㅠㅠ haha those scientific staff is copy and paste from wikipedia LOL can't be bothered to copy it from my bio books but I'll do later on. OMG I have 7 exams in May and June...oh I failed math (got U=27%) and Biology (D) so now I'm gonna have to retake them. Oh "Janus" is inspired by Janus by Boyfriend XD and the the God Janus meaning 'new start' seem to suit the story.

**Paxloria**- Thanks for reading~ don't worry, the prowness of Yuri will soon come hehe time to show off her science skills keke. I'll try to make the chapter extra long but yes, people had many questions and I was more than glad to answer them ^^ ooh, I'll try to make sure the POV is clear of who and who but I was reading the manga chapter at the same time while writing it seeemed to slip out of my mind, I apologise :D You bet Claude is enjoying this! Not to mention Sebastian 'died' hahahaha. Oh, Grey will see what Yuri can do if he closes the line and earring, dont' know if Grey want to give back since he's quite fascinated by the design of 21st Century!

**Enchanted Elf****- **Sorry for late update! Here's the next chapter and I too cannot wait for the Ship and School arc! That will be one funny arc hehehehe

**Doll with No brain**- OMG I love Percy Jackson story! I still haven't yet to read 'The Heroes of Olympus' ㅠㅠ screw you exams and school! Well I'm glad you find the description (can't think of the word) realistic! That's it! Since English isn't my first language I have hard time trying to make the description as accurage as possible Well I graduate in two years time hehe then off to Uni! My teacher told me to be be afraid cuz it will be an experience never before. Haha me too! Instead of me and my friends arguing about love and boys and such, we are arguing about Doctor Who, anime con and hot manga twins LOL! It would be awesome if we could meet up! Instant sparks will fly haha!

Grey acts toward Yuri like a childish boys would act mean to the girl he likes and find facinating to see her act in unpredictable ways not to mention he finds some of her manner and actions 'unique' and her disregard for social status. I love D. Gray Man! My fav character is Tyki od. Well my life right now is stressed because I have 7 exams coming up this May ㅠㅠ you?

**Kitana Lunara**- Sorry for late update! Here you go! It's been like months overdue *Sigh, this is a very bad habit I'm getting into OTL. Wow, really? Well I did tried to keep Sebastian's death real and quite heavy but I'm surprised it worked since English isn't my first language. Not to mention I was little struggling getting the words right haha. Awww, well my brother..men never changes..I'm hoping he will get me 2 penny at least this time LOL!

**Yugao702- **I know how you feel! I used to have a laptop but my brother did something that made me extremely angry, lost my senses and threw the laptop at his head but his skull let me tell you is made out of rocks! He even broke my mum nose once with it! By accident btw, cuz my brother was leaning down to untie his shoe lace and my mum face was looming over to help him when he suddenly shot up and BAM! Poor mum..she was suffering so much! So my laptop was now broken and now I can't have my own laptop ㅠㅠ OMG I was gonna make Yuri the teacher...you read my mind haha! I'm gonna set up a circumstance where she had to prove herself as a teacher for boys and it's gonna be so much fun hahaha!

Yes I read the latest Kuroshitsuji manga chapter and I think the head master is shinigami or some sort...can't wait to find out who he is!

**nabila-nobody**- Here's the update! So sorry for late update ㅠㅠ been heck of a year *sigh. OMG yes I've seen Clara! Her surname is Oswald which had Arianna jumping saying it was same as Oswald from Pandora Hearts! Haha and she was a Victorian governess as well so I enjoyed that! Did you heard David Tennant and the actress who plays Rose will be back?! We screamed (literally) I have 7 exams coming up this May ㅠㅠ Yuri's history will be shown somewhere in future chapter.

Her birthday is **21st of August 1996** I put her birthday date in 'A Kiss To My Prince' at the end of chapter 10 author note, she doesn't have a pet although she wants to but her mum doesn't allow it cuz she has fur allergy-strongly to cats but she's ok with hypoallergic dogs, her favourite colour is light blue-you will find out why later and no she never had been in relationship before so it's kind of a new thing she need to get used to.

**Haruka Nya- **Haha yes I'm back! It took some time but I'm back :D. Really? What class was it? I hope it wasn't important! Doesn't want you to miss something that might be important! Well, what will happen now? You gonna find out in this chapter! Kekeke~~~~

**Katherine** **S**- I know, I'm angry at myself too ㅠㅠ and I apologise. I'll try updating more faster but the progress will be quite slow until my exams in May is over OTL. So here's the answers to your questions:

**First, I do not really understand why Sebastian said that he could only watch Yuri from afar. Why is that? He is only being temporary dead right? After this case is over shouldn't he be back and alive with Yuri?**

**Answer:**

Sebastian meant it both metaphorically and physically. Yes he is temporary dead however, because he is dead and Yuri is now being treated as suspect as everyone is, no one is allowed out of sight=no private Sebby and Yuri time. Also, Sebastian will be quite busy that he won't even have a time-you will see why in later chapter-and I don't know if you read the manga chapter but if you haven't, I won't spoil it but certain situation makes him unable to be closer to her than necessary. Yes, after this case, he will be back and alive with Yuri but until then, he could only watch from afar.

**Second, didn't Yuri know that Sebastian was going to kill himself? Why did she look so sad and heartbroken?**

**Answer:**

Yuri knew Sebastian was going to die but she couldn't help but look sad and heartbroken because Sebastian, who quite the devil he is want to make it realistic-and Sebastian is whom Yuri cares for looking really dead made her falter that strong image of her's for a moment. Yuri knows seeing those death scenes in the manga and in real life will have tremendous difference like seeing a fatal accident in movie is different from seeing it in person and right in front.

Secondly, because she was surrounded by people who DIDN'T KNOW Sebastian was going to be dead and thus, she would be more treated as suspect if she just was stoic and didn't act sad so there was bit of acting in there too.

**Third, I understand why Ciel could not sleep without Yuri there as he has been sleeping with her by his side for a period of time. But why Alois too? From what I remember, they did not really sleep together for a period of time.**

**Answer:**

You see, Alois was afraid of dark as shown in the anime and my previous sequel, 'The King 2 Hearts' and Yuri knows it. He was a child who never had those parent support with fighting his fear with dark and many parent would stay with them or turn on some light and sing/read them to sleep and Yuri was by his side whenever he slept. That part is my fault as I had left those parts too vague but they did share a bed not to mention, when Alois was injured by Ciel, Yuri was constantly by his side day and night. Oh, Yuri's scent relaxes and calms him too so he could go sleep without any troubles since he's a demon and his body can live without sleeping.

**Forth, when Lau said that Yuri did favor Sebastian after all, it is kind of funny and weird that Ciel, Claude and Alois did not get jealous, why is that?**

**Answer:**

Ooops, once again, my fault haha! I forgot to add some visible reactions from them about that sentence. You see I was reading the Kuroshitsuji manga to copy and paste their sayings and forgot what I'm writing is a story and unlike fanfiction, manga has pictures so no words will be needed and I need description to paint the pictures in my readers' head. But they would have been glaring at Lau with some degree of discrete.

**Fifth, why did Claude act so cruel suddenly by ripping Yuri's ear ring right from her ear? I do not understand his actions.**

**Answer:**

It wasn't Claude who ripped Yuri's ear, it was Charles Grey- the Queens' butler and also an Earl. I don't know if the name was misspelt, but basically Grey is acting like a boy who would act mean to the girl he likes and is fascinated by her unpredictable reactions.

**Sixth, why must Sebastian die? What was the reason behind his actions?**

**Answer:**

Well, Sebastian actually did 'die' in the manga as presented in my previous chapter and the reason for his death and his killer will come into light in few chapters. The reason behind his action, shall we say he came too close to the killer.

To answer you final question, here is my update ㅠㅠ I'm so sorry for being late but it's been hectic year because we had to move house and there was some complications with BT (my internet provider) and had to wait almost a months for our family to internet and was busy studying for my upcoming exams.

**darkangel**- Please do! If there's any quotes you like, please do keep an eye out! Well, it's been a long time so I forgot what Naruto chapter I was talking about and was crying about...I think I'm losing my mind OTL but I think it was Madara being BFF with Hashirama...I'm sure you have a friend like Lea-the one who's strongest...umineko no koro ni? I never heard of it but I'll check it out and I'll tell Arianna who is a BIG FAN of higurashi to check it out also!

OMG, I really do want to write a story for bleach and OMG that's the pairing I was gonna do! XD you and I are really connected hahaha! But unfortunately ㅠㅠ I don't have time but I actually do have some several ideas but I know I'm gonna act on it. If I do, you'll probably see the story created somewhere in July but here's my plot. It's another dimension story like this, so this girl watching Bleach and is pulled in or something and sets in like season 1 the very beginning and lands in then 'Captain' Aizen's arm and shouts like, 'He's a bad person' or something like that but I'd be more than glad to hear your idea!

**Lonely Lynx**- Sebastian is fake dead! He's techincally alive! No worries! I shed a tear when I was writing his death scene. He'll be back and alive with Yuri soon :)

**Lovely-Dark-Shadows**- Hi there my screen saver haha! OMG did I made you lost your mind?! I'm so sorry! We can talk to someone, we can get soem help! I need help too ㅠㅠ I hope my update made you sane again...I was quite busy this year because we had to move house and there was some complications with BT (my internet provider) and had to wait almost a months for our family to internet and was busy studying for my upcoming exams.

**Dontgotaclue88- **I 100% agree with you! Faked or not, Sebastian's death would have bothered me too!

**chibiamu- **Yay! I can't wait to read your story! Hahaha! What?! What kind of car mechanics is he?! I can't believe he broke the car while trying to fix something as minor as that..is it something that's minor? I don't know much about cars like most girls..YOU CAN'T SUE HIM?! That's really unfair! That's something Yuri won't put up with it! A lot happened to me last month too. We had to move house and there was some complications with BT (my internet provider) and had to wait almost a months for our family to internet and was busy studying for my upcoming exams. Life...so hard. Wow...what a very...straightforward priciple. Our principle is like that but he tones it down a bit so it won't scare the younger years hahaha!

Thaks for support, means so much to me! Also, I hope everything is alright now and settled and things are somewhat better. You have my support as well! Hope to see you in your story soon :D

**Siyah Ay****- **Awww, thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for your support and sorry about the late update! I had to move house, there was some complications with BT (my internet provider) so we were internet-less for a month straight and was studying for my upcoming May exams ㅠㅠ

**jamiencompany-** I LOVE PERCY JACKSON! EVEN SEEN THE FILM XD my favourite character is Annabeth who is daughter of Goddess of war and wisdom not to mention, she's really strong character and I just love her chemistry with Percy keke! What's your favourite character?

**SomeoneThatExists- **OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU! Long time no hear! How are you? Hope everything is fine! OMG don't fall into another cliff again! Hahaha don't worry this story will bring you right back up!

**Badge Nightmare****- **Thank you so much! Don't worry, I wasn't exactly a good writer before and practising made me better too! And reading books! That helped me loads! I'm sure you will write a good story and can be a good writer in your own ways, everyone has their own signature writing I guess. You just need a good inspiration to get hold of that hidden talent of yours'! Thanks for reading and sorry for late update, been busy with moving house and BT (my internet provider) having some complications=a month of no internet and studying for exams.

**amberintheflame- **I love this arc too kekeke! Hope you enjoy this story and thanks for reading! Sorry about late update, I moved house and didn't have internet for month because BT (my internet provider) had some complications and I was busy studying for my upcoming May exams.

**nekolover3**- Thank you so much! Sorry for late update but I had to move house, BT (my internet provider) had some complications so I was internet-less for months straight and am currently studying for my May exams (7 in total ㅠㅠ) For those lemon scenes, I have another idea for them but the thing is it will be after the whole story itself finishes and the scenes is set in the future and Yuri have already done it with them *Wink wink. I'm not good at writing lemon lemon scenes but I'll try although it will be a little waiting.

**A/N:**

**Yes, guys, finally an update and yes, I'm alive haha! **

**Guys I am SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I had chaotic year and I'll explain it to you why! First, we had to move house to Cobham and took us like 3 days to settles. Two, BT-my internet provider, there was some complications and we were internet-less for months and I finally have it since last week. Thirdly, I have seven exams coming up this May, you know the math and biology test I did in January..yea I didn't do so well..got a U for math and D for biology ㅠㅠ so I hope this is acceptable reason for my late update..**

**Did you guys hear there might be war with South and North Korea? I'm quite worried since my other families are living in South Korea and yea...I was supposed to be going to Korea this summer July 22nd but my mum cancelled it saying it wasn't safe *Sigh... why can't the North and South get along? In the end we are all the same. I just wished they would just clear the difference and try to harmonise together but I know life's too complicating and unfair. Once again, I'm so sorry for late update and I'll try to update more quicker next time *Bows. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 5th Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga 'Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc' chapter 43-44**

* * *

**"If you had killed Watson, you would not have got out of this room alive." ― Arthur Conan Doyle, _The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes_**

* * *

Sheer silence. Torrential pattering rain.

One would may name such silence peaceful if it was not for the sinister situation that had taken its place under the gloomy sky of Britain. The occupants inside all towered over the corpse, their reflections seemingly glassed over the deceased man's eyes.

Alois secretly weaved his fingers with mine, squeezing in comfort. I sqeezed back. He was undoubtedly worried those scenes would scar me like he was but these kind of scenes wasn't unusual but it wasn't common either. Claude was definitely enjoying himself admist these chaos but he was careful to hide those glee and stood quiet behind us, preferring to watch the sheer panic crossing the oblivious humans' faces.

"Why." Ciel muttered puzzled.

Pure confusion crossed Grey's face, obviously wondering the realising the situation have esculated out of his hands. He was the one who killed that greedy, sad excuse for a human, Georg Von Siemens and Sebastian but he had not tainted his hands with the man's blood.

"Rigor Mortis is already setting in. So he's been dead for a while." Arthur clarified.

I walked toward, kneeling down to feel the stiffness, "His time of dead probably have been about three to four hours."

Arthur nodded understandingly, examining the body for any eternal injuries. I noticed as Arthur turned the body to face up, a purplish red discoloration of the skin in the lower portion of his stomach- liver mortis; one of the signs of death and an indication his body had not been moved after his death as heart stops functioning and is no longer agitating the blood, heavy red blood cells sink through the serum by action of gravity and blood settles in the lower (dependent) portion of the body where he originally been positioned when killed or died.

"Are we having some kind of nightmare?" Grimms breathly said in disbelief.

"He doesn't have any eternal injuries like the other two though..." Arthur's eyes caught on something in Phelps' neck, pulling down his white collar revealing a dark bruise with two puncturedmarks.

"There's a wound on his neck like he was stabbed by something!" Arthur exclaimed. Or bitten, I thought, "It might be from a needle like object that was used to inject a poison."

"Needle?" Ciel repeated.

"Wo-w, the Earl sure lives in a nice room~" Their attetion was briefly distracted by Lau and Ran-Mao, Ciel's closet opened and messily rummaging through the content. His usual dark colours was splayed out on the sofa and on the floor, top hats cluttering the carpet.

"Don't just search people's room as you please!" Ciel angrily shouted at those two.

Lau pulled out a particular, colourful clothing. A short and revealing qípáo.

"You held on to the clothes I gave you...did you wear them?" Lau feigned touched yet mocking tone before clicking his finger as an idea popped in his head, "How about..the dress would suit Yuri! Would it not?"

My head looked up from the deceased body, undoubtedly painting a clear mental image in the men's mind.

"Maybe some other time."

"Listen when people are talking! Like we'd wear that!" Ciel sighed irritated, nothing in this Earth would probably control their inappropriate behaviour at the wrong times. But he knew Lau's cheery outward appearance should not be underestimated, remembering Lau gleefully swung keys in his finger while the man behind him crawled away for his life in his own pool of blood and axe sticking out his back where he was mercilessly struck from the very man same man with a child-like mischief.

"It also resembles a kind of bite mark but..." Arthur turned his attention to Phelps.

"A bite mark in the neck...it sounds just like Carmilla." Irene piqued.

Seriously a vampire? Women..then and now-well now and in future, they were not so different when it came to vampires.

"By Carmilla you mean Le Fanu's 'The vampire Camilla'?" Ciel said.

"Yes. Do you know it?" The lesbian vampire? I muttered internally, who doesn't?

"You're saying this guy's been killed by a vampire?! Don't be ridiculous!" Woodley debunked the claim skeptically. Finally someone who is realistic.

"You can't say that kind of occult and unscientific nonsense in the nineteenth century!" Woodley continued.

"Unscientific huh...I guess you could say that." Ciel shrugged ironically as a demon he was, existence of demon was unproven but they existed unbestknowned to most occupants. Of course, finding one isn't too hard, he thought, you simply has to offer what all humans have-their sinful darkness of their heart- if it's strong enough to be released with the right 'stimulus', the demons cannot help but be attracted and find you.

"2:38." Arthur stated, picking up a clattered object near the bed. A clock. The glassed placed over the centre of the clock hands and numbers was shattered, frozen in time at the man's death.

"That is the clock I kept at my bedside isn't it." Ciel commented. It was removed and returned to its original place not long however; Yuri, he learned, detested the ticking sound the hands made every second. She preferred quiet slumber with no noisy distraction and removed far away from his room whom they shared before certain situation that had occured resulting in their temporary seperation.

"I guess it probably fell down when he was writhing in pain...it's broken." Arthur couldn't help but admire the rich design of the clock, golden and clearly luxurious by some famous maker to suit the high class taste. Such object may be insignificant to the Earl but he knew he were not be able to afford it even if he were to sell his arm and leg.

"So in other words, Mr Phelps died around 2:38?" Ciel queried awaiting for comfirmation.

"Yes."

"Hey." Lau called, "Rather than discussing this while standing here, why don't we sort out the situation whilst sitting down? Yuri looks rather faint, don't you think?"

I was half grateful-half annoyed at Lau's sharp perception to see through people, I knew he somewhat some grasp I wasn't who I presented myself to be, he knew that and played around that. Yes, I was tired, and felt glad someone else voiced it out instead and if there was someone who could speak in situations like this it was Lau, not to mention I was more cranky which may contribute of my irrtations to those around me than usual but I had at least feel empathy to the introvert man who was shy but decent for a 19th Century 'gentleman'. It would have been interesting to know him in personal life.

"Indeed." Ciel glanced down at me then to Tanaka, "Tanaka, please escort everyone to the drawing room."

"Certainly."

Alois offered his hand, effortlessly lifting me up from the ground with his newfound demonic strength. His eyes glowed cat slit red before its colour switched backed into his lighter blue that of a ocean; the colour I loved-I admit I had a thing for a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes which I made no secret much to the shock to my tradition loving grandma-.

I came to conclude it was some kind of side effect of newly sired demons, their powers would seep out sometimes uncontrollably whether it was eye colour changing or objects randomly falling and levitating but they would soon grasp their newly found powers the longer they live as a demon. But I couldn't help but find that quite attractive, I mean who wouldn't? The eyes with the colour of dark rose and passion.

* * *

Small and delicious looking pastries stacked up in small sized three tier round cupcake stand with plates placed in front of us with warm teas. I was sitted between Arthur and Lau then Ran Mao.

"Well then, we've eaten dessert, so let's sort things out." Grey broke the sheer silence, "First of all, Lord Siemens. His dead was around ten past one this morning. Those who doesn't have an Alibi is Earl Phantomhive, Earl Trancy and Miss Yuri. Next is the butler...his time of death is unknown. Finally Mr Phelps. His time of death was thirty eight minutes past two this morning...am I correct?"

"No, the butler's corpse was found first, but who was actually killed first is still unknown." Arthur corrected.

"Ah. That's right." Grey realised.

Arthur continued, "From their condition we know that a few hours had passed between them being killed and our finding them. At this stage, Earl Phantomhive, Earl Trancy and Miss Yuri who were chained to the bed till morning have an alibi. Miss Yuri and Mr Wordsmith got into bed and were chained to it at around two o'clock. Just before then, Sebastian said he had already guided Mr. Phelps to his room. And Mr Phelps was killed at 2:38..."

"So who saw Mr. Butler last?" Lau questioned.

"That would probably be us, but...not only was it dark, but the clock was rather far away so I cannot tell you the exact time...-he exited with Mr Claude..." Arthur trailed off with sudden flashback as the eyes soon rested on the butler standing behind Alois.

"Mr Claude..where were you around those time?" Arthur interrogated suspiciously to the stoic butler. Something about him-the coldness exterior unnerved him, just like Mr Sebastian.

"I headed toward my designated room I was given during my stay here; it was around 2:50 when I fell asleep." The flawlessness of his lies and face was astonishing. His face expression did not change and his answers were in perfect timing-not too immediate but not to hesitated- no telling tales of lies.

"Ah!" Finnian's hand shot up as realisation struck him, "I saw Mr Sebastian in the middle of the night! When Mr Sebastian opened through the gaps of the door, I saw Mr Claude entering his own room and there was no noise but Mr Sebastian walking away after that."

"I saw Mr Sebastian too." Mey Rin told.

"At what time was it?" Baldroy asked.

"I'm certain it was around 2:50." Finnian answered.

"So this means...Sebastian was killed last. What did he want?" Arthur enquired, jotting the vital information down in the small notebook.

The chef told first, "He came to me to confirm the food stock...and he gave this guy-" Baldroy gestured toward Finnian, "-Instructions on cleaning the hearths."

"He asked me to...take care of a delivery... owl?" Mey Rin muttered doubtly. Herself was quite unsure of the ambiguous task she was ask to carry out compared to the mundane tasks the two other servants were told of.

"An owl?" Said Ciel, looking over to Baldroy for explanation.

"As opposed to pigeons, owls can fly through a storm. It's just like him to think of everything."

I found myself blanking out the surrounding sounds, plattering rain buzzing in my ears like welcoming lullaby. They discussed about a letter with contents yet to be read which they presume was sent to the police.

Meanwhile, Arthur was still confused at the complex story, seeing Sebastian was the last to be killed

"The only ones who could lock the Earl's room would be Mr Phelps himself, who was in the room, or Sebastian who had the key...which means that Sebastian being the killer is the most likely scenario...but Sebastian was killed."

The occupants started to contribute their own theory, Lau specifying Sebastian had a partner in time. Ciel, that many would gain from their deaths as Lau agreed playfully.

"So it would seem-money makes the world go round."

Carl Woodley's face was pale as dark expression loomed over, sweat beads rolling down his face. It was obvious he did not find any agreeable compartmentalisation with them.

Ciel also cleverly pointed out Phelps, an heir to the Blue Star Line, was Lau's business rival and despite his weak willed, he was skillful enough to expand the foreign trade to Asian region. He also revealed Lau's choice of weapon.

"Further more you walk around carrying a neelde in those dragging sleeves of yours, do you not?"

That triggered my mind into slight wakeness as Lau revealed a thin, long needle.

"Yes, I am carrying one. It's used in oriental medicine though."

The sight of the needle sent others into spiral of panic as they began to accuse Lau of the unfortunate deaths.

"Y...You killed Phelps!" Woodley snapped.

"You bastard! You searched the Earl's room just now didn't you! Are you sure you weren't just destorying evidence."

_Yes, because 19th Century has such revolutionary forensic science techonology and knowledge. _I thought sarcastically, the drowsiness was making me PMS all over.

Lau smoothly snaked himself out, asking how he could have done so- locking the door while he was in another place. Preposterous! It was obvious Lau was finding the whole thing amusing and rather having most fun than he ever had before.

"Acupuncture!" I groaned in happiness, I remember having them on my ankle when the practitioner explained the reason why my ankle was hurting was because I have huge growth spurt ready to come out but my bone couldn't meet those demands or something like that and to conclude, it was a hell of a massage.

"Lau, remind me to ask you to those acupuncture on my back. It's hurting like hell."

"Well, since Yuri asked me, shall I do it here and now?" He teased much to the irritation of others.

I stared at him with the knowing look, like I would strip down, "Later. Preferably I want Ran Mao to do it, no offence."

Ran Mao simply blinked, crawling off Lau's lap before wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head against the crook of my neck.

_Aww, how can a girl be so cat-ish!_ I patted her hair, now this is true 'aegyo' (A korean word that derives from the Chinese characters "love (ae)" and "beautiful (gyo)." The closest English translation of aegyo would be "winsome," defined by the Merriam Webster Dictionary as "generally pleasing and engaging often because of a childlike charm and innocence." Not surprisingly, aegyo is considered a feminine trait, generally attributed to women who can charm men and elders through a careful balance of sweetness, cuteness, poutiness, modesty, thoughtfulness, and submissiveness.)

Arthur wondered how a woman can be so calm before continuing to jot down the simple chart of time frames along with the deceased occupants and the whole group. Crossing and circling the alibi they had at the time of death.

"The only ones who could have killed Lord Siemens at 10 past 1 was Earl Phantomhive, Earl Trancy and Miss Yuri. The only one who could have killed Mr Phelps at 2:38 was Mr Michaelis. And anyone but Miss Yuri or the Earls' could have killed Mr Michaelis at 10 to 3. So...even if they worked with Sebastian...it's impossible that a single person could have caused this string of murders!"

I robbed my head, confused in a way a studnet would find methodical math formulas as nonsense and out of the world, the lack of sleep and people panicking was doing lot than making information go through the back of my brain.

_I really need that acupuncture...maybe ice cream too. _

"If it's impossible to do alone then the people who came as a pair are the criminals!" Woodley snapped, finally breaking out of the shell shock and expressing those negative feelings in explosive anger as Keane followed the suit;

"Are you kidding me?! On top of being trapped in here I'm being treated as a criminal?!"

Irene feebly attempted to hold him down from lashing out by hugging his waist, "Grimsby, calm down!"

Arthur waved his hands with subtle message he had not meant to offend, "Yes, please calm down! Also, I'm not saying it all comes down to two people, it's not something as simple as tha..."

Woodley's fist punched down onto the table, emphasising the man's desperation and fragile strings of sanity coming undone, "Simple or not, I don't care. I've had ENOUGH! Like I'd stay in this place anyway!" He angrily stood up with the intention of walking out of the 'accursed mansion' in storm or not, he'd rather be anywhere than here.

The only calm heads in this room would be Ciel, Alois, Claude, Arthur, Lau, Ran Mao, the three servants who was more than used to this types of situation that came with their master's job and me. But to the extent, Irene. Afterall women were more of a take a step back and think before act types.

"Where are you going? Under these circumstances I'd like you to refrain rom acting on your own." Ciel calmly ordered.

"You're saying that to me?! You're the one that's..." Woodley glared down at the Earl with mockery of belittling him for his young age only to flinch back when Ciel retorted with sharp look.

"I'm what?" Ciel did not even blink but the indifferent look on his face, leaning his head against his knuckle in laid back fashion.

It was then the man in attempt to collect his dignity that he briefly lost during the confrontation and pointed accusing finger at Ciel, "I...I know! It was really you who planned this all along wasn't it! All three of you!" Also pointing accusing fingers at Alois and me. Do I really look like a person to kill? Maybe. Would I? Probably not.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say, but please calm down." Mocking smirk spread across Ciel's lip, finding the man's steepness into the madness.

"You wanted to finish us off from the beginning and gathered us here to do so right! YOU THE QUEEN'S DOG AND SPIDER!"

"...?" Arthur's head shot up at the use of censure titles toward the two Earls. As an ordinary civilian and a commoner, those words were unfamiliar to the doctor's ears than Nobles'. Queen's Dog and Spider? It was a very impugning titles to address and if a title that ran through the family, an odd title to inherit too, perhaps the two Earl was the protector of the Queen?

Arthur glanced toward Ciel and Alois, whom their eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of their more unknown title; a look that sent shiver chilling down Arthur's spine at how unchild-like and frightful they looked but it wasn't their 'an austere men with a puritanical outlook' appearance-no, he was half used to their cold expressions-but it was their eyes.

For a moment, Arthur was sure their eyes changed and seemed to flared inhumanely. Instead of their contrasting blue eyes, it flashed red-pink slitted eyes dangerously down to the poor man who, oblivious to the sudden drop of temperature, continued his panicked words. Arthur rubbed his eyes, blinking it several times only to find himself staring into their never changing blue eyes; as quick as it came their eyes reverted back to their original colour, leaving no trace whatsoever.

"I'm going home!" Woodley stood up from the couch and backened away, his eyes still on the two Earls' as if turning around would result being stabbed from behind, while seemingly forgotten about me, 'a harmless woman', "Like I'd let myself be killed!"

"Please wait!" Arthur mustered up the courage to speak up, "It's impossible in this storm! You should stay here to avoid suspicion as...-"

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A MERE DOCTOR!" Woodley striked a painful blow across Arthur's face as he was flunged harshly to the table. Irene screamed as the tables upturned and dishes shattered against the force, the room becoming silent after that and panting gasps escaping the assultor's lip.

"EEEEK!"

"**Woodley.**" The voice lazily drawled but it held deadly warning tone hung in the silence, "The _one _who's telling _you _to sit down is me. **So sit down already.**" Ciel's expression darkened with visible authority and power, calmly setting the tea cup onto the plate in his hand quietly.

Well, I thought, time to go back to the room. Men fighting was never my liking.

I stood up quietly, shooking my head how a man of high status could let himself go like that. He would surely not survive the 21st Century with those narrowed mind of his.

"Where are you going, Yuri?" Alois asked, his eyes slightly narrowing for some reason.

"My room. It's noisy and frankly, my head is starting to ring." I looked down to Alois' hand that grasped my wrist, giving him a lift brow look if he was going to let me go or not.

Alois fingers unwind one by one, each purposely brushing against my pulse, "Soon."

In his way of saying: 'I'll come soon when all this is over.'

I walked over to Arthur, helping him up, "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded, rubbing his sore cheeck but nothing seemed broken except for some damage of his teeth from the blood smearing around his mouth. I was sure an ugly purple bruise will form by tomorrow. Checking he was alright, and repressing down my stirring anger toward the man who rely only on his family background and money. I hated them. An extravagant lifestyles of people who lost their sense of values.

"D...DON'T ORDER ME ARRROUNND!" Vein protrude the man's forehead, seething with fury and rage that of an animal. One movement, no matter how trivial, could trigger another fit and in the corner of his eyes, my departing form pulled that trigger as his arm clawed toward to grab me back, mistakening I was running away and had the right to leave through connection.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? YOU ARE IN IT TOO AREN'T YOU!"

"MISS YURI!" Arthur shouted warningly, running toward Woodley to stop him from using his brutal strength on a woman.

"Yuri!" Ciel, Alois, Claude, Lau and Grey shouted in shocked unison, the four all taking immediate action to pry the man off the girl. No one, in amidst of chaos noticed Claude's disregard of title of 'Miss' or Lau's eyes shotting open.

"Wha-" I glanced back, seeing the man's large hand approaching animalistically. Wait-this isn't what happened in manga? He was suppose to attack Ciel-not me and Tanaka was suppose to stop him with martial move that would have been impossible for the man of his age!

The defence came almost natural to me, quickly grabbing his arm and pulling him toward to disable the equilibrium of the assailant and to use his momentum against him as I flipped him over my shoulder with a loud thud before he has time to regain his balance and use his strength. I rested my knee just beneath his rib cage, jabbing it painfully to discourage him from moving than necessary and my arms twisting his arm in odd angle.

"Unlike you, I know my place. No I didn't kill those guys. I'm just a poor and neglected neighbour who receives Ciel's compassion and care. And you, who was born with gold spoon in his mouth by meeting the right parents through the random luck of fate, and living life comfortably..you're not at the level for me to play with!" I gave him a final jerk at his arm, making him gasp out loud.

"Then I'll get going now." I smirked forcibly, huffing to the door much to the amusement of the inhabitants before I couldn't help but turn around to give him a final backlash as Tanaka swiftly rolled him in his back, pressed his knee on the man's back and twisted his arm in angle just like I did previously.

"Hey, are you really were going hit a woman? Do that once more, I'll tear your fucking dick off so you can't pass on those fucking genes to your fucking kids, bastard!" Irene (who momentarily fainted at the shocking use of language), Grey, Arthur, Grimsby and Woodley himself (who also shivered at the mention of his vital part being cut off) couldn't held their shocked gasp at the use of my language as I slammed the door shut with loud bang.

It had been a long time since I was this angry and I took pride I didn't swear that often but when I did, I had a perfectly good reason to do so.

"Do you know who you are talking to?!-" Tanaka twisted his arm once more, fanning Woodley's anger.

"Ahhh! Urgh!"

"Please excuse me master Woodley." Tanaka politely informed, "If someone means any harm against the young master or Miss Yuri in this mansion...no matter who they are." Tanaka gave a firm squeeze to the man's elbow, yearning another groan of pain, "These servants," The once carefree and easy going expression was wiped away and replaced by spine chilling glare that of their past lives of killers, "Will _not _have mercy on them."

Tanaka finished with a smile, "Please understand."

"What the hell is with this place. Damnit..." Woodley muttered out.

Arthur shook out of his trance, "Wha...what was that just now...I didn't see her move at all!"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's Japan's 'Bartitsu'." Lau spoke, his eyes lingering the door with admirance.

"Ba...baritsu?" Arthur stuttered, finding it hard to pronounce the Japanese word. His author spirit taking over, he took out his notebook with intention of using the move in his future books if possible, "Sorry, but please tell me about this baritsu in more detail..."

Arthur, over his shoulder, saw the Earl marching toward Carl Woodley with a scaringly calm smile on his face before leaning in to whispher something in his ears that made the grown man froze in pure fear. He was the closest and others was busily distracted so he heard everything.

"As an Earl of Phantomhive and as the loyal subject to Her Majesty the Queen, I want to serve and care for my guests. However...as just a man, I won't forgive anyone who hurts her, got it?" The voice was too dark and threatening for a child before replacing it with a childish smile and sat in his rightful place, sipping the tea as if nothing had happened.

Arthur froze at Ciel's darkened expression. His grip on his tea was tightened and he could see a small crack started to form in the handle, the Earl must have noticed for he put the tea down never to be touched again.

**_SMASH!_**

**_SHATTER!_**

**_BREAK!_**

**_CLASH!_**

"Kyaah!" Irene shrieked as Grimsby wrapped his arms protectively around his lover as shards of flower vases, popped up on a small circle shaped tables stationed near the various windows, exploded suddenly.

The look could kill. Arthur thought before turning to Earl Trancy to see an equal amount of dark expression looming over. He however missed Clause for he did not know at that time of his exclusive relationship with Miss Yuri.

"What happened?" Irene shakily asked, looking around for any visible bullets or such as her hands grabbed her lover's arms. Arthur peaked from his arm that was curled around his face for protection._  
_

_Bullets? _Arthur wondered, turning his head to spot any ammunitions that could have caused sudden hammer of the glasses but there was none. The windows weren't even shattered! So where or what had happened?!

"Mey Rin, Finnian, Baldroy," Ciel gestured toward three servants in defensive stance, "Clean this up."

They obeyed, wondering amongst themselves what could have caused the sudden shatterings.

"Tanaka. You can leave it at that." Ciel ordered. Tanaka obediently stood up, dusting his gloves, "Mister Woodley, you'll obey our orders then?"

The man was quiet before letting his head fall in defeat, "Tch."

"Well then." Ciel scanned the chart Arthur completed previously, acting as though what just happened was nothing of concern, "Currently the only one who really couldn't have been the criminal is Mr. Wordsmith. I think it'd be safest and fairest toput Mr. Wordsmith in charge of deciding our actions from now on."

"Me?!" Arthur asked, surprised and pointed himself with disbelief at being given of such authority.

"Yes. I don't really want a criminal prowling around in my manor..."

"Well..." Irene spoke up carefully, "I feel the same but..."

"Yes, us too...right?" Grimsby nodded.

"Then it's decided." Ciel smirked, "There's plenty of time until the storm died down anyway."

Ciel leaned forward, resting his chin in his intertwined hand like a bubbly child with a frighteningly innocent smile, "Let's thoroughly corner this criminal."

Arthur gulped, pushing the hard liquid mixed with tangy taste of blood with eyes widened with fear at the Earl's sudden change of deposition like he was viewing this as nothing but a game, "Right..Mr. Wordsmith?"

Arthur turned to Earl Trancy who, tilted his head and gave him an angelic smile, too, "This will be fun, is it not?."

Danger.

His whole being was screaming danger. Danger from the two Earl, no more than fourteen years of age yet they had everything from head to toe of that of an adult. Even their appearance didn't suit a normal fourteen year old boys. For that moment, he had sudden urge to run too. Just like Carl Woodley, that it was safer in the storm than being inthe manor with the two Earl.

It was obvious the whole thing was a game of chess to them.

**In this castle haunted by the eerie presence of a killer, they smiled so innocently, like a child. I don't think I'll ever forget that faces. Because with that cruel and beautiful smiles they looked like they was simply enjoying a game. Like imps that had branched from demons.**

* * *

"As a result of my conversations with everyone many things have become clear, however..." Arthur explained, "The things I'm most stuck on is the whereabouts of the key to the Earl's room. According to the original scenario, the only one that could have been able to kill Mr. Phelps was Mr. Michaelis. But if we consider that the key could have been passed on to a third party, it becomes a whole different situation."

"So in that scenario, I would be right in thinking that the person who currently holds the key and killed Sebastian is the criminal?" Ciel queried.

"Yes."

"Well, first let's confirm whether or not the butler is carrying the key himself. Even though it would mean our theory ends there." Grey added.

"You're right." Arthur agreed, "Also from now on, whenever we move, I'd like us to move as a group." Arthur glanced toward at Irene, "Since it would be difficult asking a woman to accompany us to the corpse's storage room, I'd like Miss Irene to stay here with Mr. Grimsby."

"Yes." The man firmly nodded, even if he were asked to accompany them, Grimsby would have refused for the safety of his lover.

"Also..." Author sulked, "I'd like Mr. Woodley to stay too..."

"Hmph."

"I'd like you to allow me and Ran Mao to enjoy some tea over here." Lau interjected.

"Since I'll have nothing to do here," Grey said in bored tone, "I'll just tag along~"

Arthur glanced at Ciel, "Please excuse me Earl, but would you mind guiding us through the manor?"

"Not at all. The servants are more familiar with the bottom floor though, so let's have them guide us instead. Is it okay with you guys?"

"Yes, young master." Finnian and Baldroy replied in unison.

"Tanaka and Mey Rin can stay behind and take care of the guests." They bowed, "Certainly."

"Ah!" Arthur gasped in realisation, "Then who will look after Miss Yuri? Or we should at least call her..." Arthur glanced at Carl Woodley, noting him flinching at the mention of her name as her warning flood in.

"I'll attend to her." Alois stood up, looking over Claude, "Claude, you can accompany them."

There was a slight hesitation, no one noticed that slightness in their human eyes but it was clearly seen in Ciel and Alois' eyes which was now used to noticing things that would have not as humans, "Yes, your Highness."

Ciel stared at Alois who returned his stare and stayed that way for few moment before Ciel broke off the eye contact, "Let's go."

* * *

"Clostridium botulinum, Gram-positive, rod-shaped bacterium that produces several toxins. The best known are its neurotoxins, subdivided in types A-G, that cause the flaccid muscular paralysis seen in botulism...hmm, symptoms: weakness, double Vision and vertigo, difficulty in speaking, swallowing, and breathing..found in canned food.." I nodded as I flicked over the paper.

"Painful the better." I muttered out loud, looking through list of poison in my biology/chemistry exercise books. You know what they say, women's signiture weapon is poison. And yes, I am looking through them to poison that sad excuse for men (Carl Woodley).

"Maybe I should go for classic ones-wah!" My body nearly toppled over as I felt arms hooking around my neck and heavy weight leaning against me so suddenly. Strand of blond hair came into my vision, his breath hot against my ears, "Alois! You frightened me! I know you are a demon now but please at least make some sounds!"

Alois pouted, "At least you didn't throw me over your shoulder..Yu-ri."

"Did they went to see Sebastian's body?" He nodded, twirling me around with his newly found strength before his child-like look changed into one similar to Ciel's emotionless look.

"He tried to hit you." He stated with a frown, his eyes once more changing into red slit. This time, it stayed and didn't revert back to his original lighter blue ones.

"He tried to stop me." I corrected, leaning back against the bed board, "Beside, I defended myself." 21st Century or 19th Century, violence against women was still prominent.

"I should kill him."

At this, my head shot up from the wall, "Alois, no!-"

His eyes lowered to my biology/chemistry all in one book, "Yet you are looking for a way to find him."

I stuttered out a reason, "It's-well-you see-it's like figure of speech. You just do these kind of things and don't act on them."

He raised one of his brow elegantly before snuggling against my front, his ear listening to the rhythm of my heart beat, "That bastard should gravel in mud."

"That I agree with."

He tilted his head upward, staring into my very dark brown eyes that seemed endless black in the night, "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes..to the point I want to devour you." He answered in quite forward manner, "You have no idea how delicious your soul looks and smell..the blood won't be enough soon. I _want _you."

That sounded wrong on so many level, I thought embarrasingly.

"You're blushing.." Alois smirked, looking more like a demon every second with his red eyes that was the only light in the dark room as his hand coming up to graze my warm cheek, "No-one ever looked at me like this...but disgusting lust and greed."

He slowly backed up, resting his head on edge of his wrist, "The first thing I did after becoming a monster was-to find those who ultimately made me become what I become in the first place. Even after ripping them apart, my ire remained the same." He recalled, referring his inner monster being unleashed when his so called 'father' 'naturally passed away' and obtained the power of Noble; ironically, way before becoming a demon, "The second destination was to find those who sold me like a piece of shit. They begged and begged again on four. Insisting that they had to do what they had to do because they were starving too much. I could not believe how pitiful and timid they looked."

"You are not a monster, Alois." I told firmly. Far from it.

"Are you satisfied after that?" I asked, truly wondering. I mean, they say revenge is sweet but in my opinion, those seemed to extend to much smaller and lesser serious ones like revenge against a girl you hate simply because she was more prettier than you or had bitchy personality that irked you for some reason or telling off your brother about his lies and troubles.

Alois looked into my eyes, "No. But now I am." His lips closed the close proximity between us, slowly pushing my shoulders back to the bed board again. There was moment of uncertainty when I started to return the kiss, I wasn't experienced. Even when I first kissed Sebastian was there slight fear, low esteem and uncertainty as I try to copy what I saw and read. Those uncertainty and low esteem was lessening for sure after similar experience like this.

"Mmmh.." Small groan escaped my throat when he lightly bit my lip, asking for entrance. He tilts his head sideways to part mine as his tongue slided in sneakily and overtook my inexperienced tongue. The kiss was like a full reminder of his new demonic entity, toxicating and dangerous like the devil. My hands came up to tangle in his soft golden locks.

They were similar, I noted in between our kisses, all four of them had those kind of quality that drew you in. Like my whole existence will melt into theirs' like a demon stealing your soul little by little and I wouldn't resist-in fact, I'd gladly lean against my whole being to theirs'. The danger never felt this delicious and sweet. Their kisses left trails of burning sensation too. Like they were imprinting their whole emotions they felt throughout their lives in those sinful lips of theirs onto my skin.

Pain - anger and hatred that remained in Alois' heart, like a electric current running through the invisible bond that bind us together, I could feel it to the extent. My head was dizzy, I needed air yet I didn't want to stop this. One more second, one more. Alois didn't need air thanks to his newly aquired demonic changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat or the smell of potential prey.

I was never the type to sort out any danger for some temporary adrenaline rush but now I get the craze. It was exhilarating no, it was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious- so indescribable that you have no real word to say it with. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine as I calmed my hectic breathing. I expected him to ask for blood until he could fufil his real hunger with souls but he didn't.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked as he lazily backed onto the bed, staring at the ceiling absent-minded.

"No." He said as I frowned at his contrasting answer, "I said I'm hungry for _you _not your blood."

"I don't-" My lip formed a realised 'O' shaped at his suggestive tone, "Oh.." Flustered blush crept upto my cheeks before being replaced with shocked anger, grabbing one of my pillow which was replaced by Mey-Rin and slammed toward Alois who effortlessly caught it.

He raised one of his elegant brow in question, "What was that for?"

"Kids like your age shouldn't say those things so bluntly!" I stuttered out as normally as I could. So was this how my friends felt almost everytime, everyday and everysecond I tell such dirty things so naturally?!

In flash, I was once again pinned against the wooden bed board only this time there was demanding force put into it, almost emphasising his silent point, "I'm _not _a kid, like you think Yuri."

I kept my arms clasped on the pillow that was the only obstruction between us even I knew it was futile and the fluffy pillow hold no stand upagainst Alois.

"You're right, you're not a kid." I shook my head, agreeing to his dangerous tone. He slowly backed away but still hovering over me nonethless, "I'm still growing, you know."

"Huh?"

"Hannah told me that young demons, turned or born, grows to the certain point before we stop aging." Now that he said it, I noticed there was some changes. It was subtle but it was definitely there. I knew Ciel and Alois grew to the point they were tall as me, if not taller, and I was quite tall for an Asian-one of the few lucky ones that managed to escape the average, but not enough to be classified as anomaly- he did look mature for his human age. One would (excluding his unchild-like personality and mature appearance) rank him somewhere in teenage years.

"I see." I nodded, understadingly.

"I know these kind of things; I gradually began to understand that was Yuri's awkward way of showing her kindness. When I realised that fact, my feelings of helplessness changed."

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Alois curiously stared down the bird nest he stole from the tree's brach. He was well adapted at climbing despite the injuries he suffered at the hand of Ciel after the sword fight, a full set of skills he mastered as a survival skills with no-one to reprimand his feral ways, and used its skills with Luka often to admire the rising and setting sun or sometime, gaze upon the hateful village, whom ignorance of their pain and longing for acceptance but was returned with mockery and disgust, carried on with their lives as if nothing out of ordinary._**

**_He hadn't stolen it. It had been long left alone, abandoned by its parent; the evidence of the parent's negligence was in the form of dead, decomposing nestlings. Left open for whomever hungry to prey upon them whenever seemed fit. Alois, feeling cruel yet fascinated like a child who would poke insects and animals for fun, turned the nest upside down as its lifeless corpse fell harshly on the ground._**

**_He would have stepped on them if not stopped by a voice then feeling of being pulled away._**

**_"Alois!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around his waist and gently pulled him to the side as I cupped the baby birds and put them back in the discarded nest beside them._**

**_"They're dead." He coldly stated, "There's no need to treat them with care."_**

**_I could see in his eyes he no longer cared if he died or lived. A mere wish of possessing Ciel and his everything was the only thing that perhaps kept him going._**

**_Ciel had an aunt who loved and adored him, a former fiancee/close childhood friend that understood and doted him, Tanaka who treated him like his own grandson and somewhat loyal(?) and more animated demon butler while Alois had nothing but company of demons who treated each other as emotionless pawns (excluding Hannah but Alois didn't realised Hannah's love toward him) to elevate their own gains._**

_**"I should've killed myself instead." He suddenly muttered motionlessly, almost non caring. **_

_**"Then die." I said, "**__**And be born again. Over and over if you need to."**_

**_"Just like the bird which is dead or perhaps it is it's fate. Becoming a corpse and dying on the ground is a very natural matter. Or perhaps should I say, it's something that's certain." I said, touching the ground before looking up at Alois, "But I think that's way too pitiful."_**

**_"You're the same, Alois. Maybe you desire death, maybe living's torture. But..." I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him warmly to his shock and surprise as his eyes widened visibly, "But if you died, I would be terribly sad." Before giving a light kiss on his forehead, "When your heart's filled with despair, think about this matter. If my love for you is enough, I want to save that heart of yours that's always thinking of death."_**

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

"That memory for me is worth thousands years...you, who shone a light in the darkness. I wanted someone to curb the loneliness my soul was in, that I wasn't the only one in this world, someone to protect me. But I'm not sad nor lonely, you who will protect me is by my side..I am grateful you taught me how to lament my past lives." His finger trailed down to my left chest where my heart was furiously beating.

"Like crazy, those beating heart..the warm blood that runs through the veins..unexpectedly, in Yuri's thoughts," He amused, intertwining and weaving a strand of my hair in his long finger and without breaking off his half opened intense gaze, brought it to his lips before resting his lip there, "I'm no longer a child, am I...?"

My body actions was almost immediate; hot blush swept across my cheeks like a wild forest fire before successfully slapping him with the pillows. If he had read my movement, he made no move to avoid my assult, "Cheeky brat! From my standpoint, you're still very much a child!"

I brought my blankets up to my head, burrowing my head deeply into the pillows and completely submerging in the bed, "I'm going to sleep! Don't disturb me!"

Alois smiled, leaning his weight against his arms that was pulled behind him on the bed, "Goodnight..Yuri."

* * *

The group cautiously followed the two servants as they stepped down many stairs in shape of single helix. Perhaps it was the gloom light lit by candle, the age old bricks and the smell of dusts that created an eerie atmosphere as Arthur spoke out many of their similar thoughts.

"This place has the kind of atmosphere where one might expect a ghost to pop up at any moment, doesn't it." Arthur commented, although this kind of things was nothing compared to the two Earls' care-free expression.

"Will you cut that out!" Grey hissed, "There's no way there'd be a ghost! I only believe in things I can cut with my sword!"

"So can you please walk on your own then?"Ciel gestured toward Grey's firm grip on his arm, squeezing once more, " It's hard to walk like this..."

"I thought you might be scared, I was being so kind as to..." Grey quickly countered.

"We're here, folks." Baldroy stood in front of wooden cellar door.

Arthur swallowed the heavy bile rising up to his throat and with a preparing exhale, pushed the doors open. Three covered corpse laid in the centre of the wine cellar, each laid apart next to each other respectively.

Finnian began to tremble violently, flashback of his past lives stirring up, he had seen his fellow cell mates taken away for experiments never to come back again, occasionally their bodies was seen being carried away in a gurney passing the jails he and others were trapped and without bothering to give them a final rest, their faces was not covered with any sorts of materials, Finnian knew what he could expect underneath those blankets.

"Put these gloves on when you touch the corpses, will ya." Baldroy, as an ex-solider, having seen many corpses in gruesome positions and disfigurements, knew the standard procedures when handling dead bodies and handed them each pair of gloves.

"You're well prepared!" Arthur noted, impressed, "That saves us some trouble."

Claude, Ciel and others wordlessly pulled on his given gloves as Arthur muttered an apologetic respectful words, "Well, please excuse me..." Then lifted the blanket of the middle body whom he knew underneath laid Sebastian.

They gasped loudly, "He's wet!" Indeed, the deceased body of Sebastian was soaked with water from head to toe, his clothes sticking onto his body like second skin. If they were paying a very close attention, which Claude sort out easily, Sebastian's lip twitched slightly at his circumstances and Claude's shoulder slightly shaking from biting his lip from laughing out loud.

Baldroy stared up in the ceiling, believing it was the source of the water, "Looks like a leak in the roof caused it."

"Poor Mr. Sebastian!" Tears formed in Finnian's eyes, "Please move him!"

"We should," Arthur said, "If he's wet his body will decay faster as well."

"De...cay..?" Finnian's eyes widened with fear and disgust at the thought of decomposing body, that the Sebastian they knew and held in their mind would be reduced to nothing but piles of skeleton.

Others, oblivious to Finnian's gathering fear and uncertainty, carried on discussing the impactful notes.

"Ah, Mr Claude." Arthur called, bringing Ciel's attention to the spider demon, "Can you help us?"

"Of course." Claude knelt near Arthur and Ciel.

"We'll need to investigate him but since he's still suffering from rigor mortis it'll be hard to take off his clothes. Well, first let's turn him on his back and..-"

"STOP IT!" Finnian suddenly snapped, shielding his body with arms spread, "Don't treat Mr. Sebastian like a mere object!"

"Woah!" Arthur quickly stepped back.

"Mr. Sebastian is very dear to..-"

"Finnian." A voice cut through coldly. It was Ciel.

"If you are just going to have this pointless conversation, leave. It's a nuisance." Finnian's shoulder slumped heavily as well as becoming unusually quiet at Ciel's cold shoulder to the situation Finnian believed to be violating the butler's dignity.

"You can move him later," Ciel added, "Let's search for the key first." Arthur helped Ciel turn over Sebastian in search for the small key, "...It isn't attached to the Albert*"

"He doesn't have it tied around his neck?" Grey suggested.

"Let's have a look." Arthur said, peaking to the neck.

Baldroy wordlessly gave a firm grip on Finnian's shoulder, squeezing it as a comfort gesture.

"It's not here huh." Ciel said.

"Couldn't it be in his bedroom?" Arthur suggested, unbuttoning his blood stained white shirt.

"Let's go look."

* * *

The room they were shown was plain white, quite cavernous sized room. There was a fireplace, beside was a study table with a chair and a lamp with several books tucked on its built in bookshelf. A single bed with a small lamp and clock and two wardrobes.

What bothered Arthur the most was how _plain _and _empty_ the room was. It was like no one had been living in it for years. The bed was kept tidy, looking as if the butler had not slept at all. But what was the most eye catching was absent of any photos or any left behind identity. The important thing about a one's room, their 'personal space' was that it held their inner consciousness and mentality but the room looked empty saved for few furnitures and that's it. An empty space...an empty man.

"It's pretty spacious." Arthur noted, perhaps bigger than his room. His eyes kept wandering toward the quiet butler of Earl Trancy, noticing the butler's impossible beauty and his mysterious aura around him. Beautiful people have beautiful servants too, he was once again reminided.

"It's because he's a senior servant." Baldroy explained, "Though we're actually senior servants too..." Hinting Sebastian was the only one with the largest room out of the servant headquarters.

"Can't you guys think of a place where he might have hidden it?" Ciel asked to the three servants.

Baldroy scratched his head shamely, "Actually, it's our first time in here..."

"I've only been in here twice since I gave him this room as well." Ciel added, he doubted Sebastian ever slept, knowing he was in constant look out for 'uninvited guests' particularly at night.

"In any case, let's search in places one might keep valuables." Grey suggested as they started the search for the small key. Grey and Claude searched his wardrobes, finding nothing but spare crisp, white shirts and several black robes, Finnian using his inhuman strength to lift up the bed for a surprised and shocked Arthur to look, Baldroy checked inside the fireplace while Ciel pulled several draws in the study table, finding it all empty.

Ciel glanced over his shoulder, his eyes glued on the wardrobe that he noticed wasn't being searched at all but also because it had been constantly bugging him. He could hear several scratching noise coming in from the wardrobe, almost hurting his sensitive hearing with its screeching noise. He cautiously approached it, stopping before sighing.

He made sure when he opened it, he would be out of the way of those _creatures _in there. As soon as he peaked the closet open, clowder hundled out of the tight space with its daunting signatures of ''Meows~'.

"What's wro.." Arthur looked up from the cat, his eyes widening and jaw dropping to the ground, "CCCCAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTS!"

Finnian gently pick up one of them, "Wah! These kitties are so cute~"

"That bastard!" Ciel backed away to the closet, "He hid these from me!"

Claude only had an amused look on his face, already having stepped out of the room in safety even before Ciel had heard its scratching. Claude smelt those familiar feline creatures the moment he had stepped into the room and made no move until Ciel headed to the closet.

Ciel, knowing the three servants had knowledge of his now former cat allergy, "Don't let any of these critters set foot out of this room! Haatch..aaah!"

"Hatchoo!"

"Young master!" Finnian worriedly called.

"Finny! Don't come while here carrying one of those things! My allergies are...haaattchhhooo!"

* * *

The rooms soon cleared, using the cat nip Grey found, which Ciel knew was Sebastian's favourite personal belonging and was rather fond of this insignificant plant as much as a demon can become fond of anything, he sighed, "However, he really doesn't seem to have any personal belongings. Wouldn't it be nicer to have at least somethings from your original home. Where did he come here from?"

"Who knows..." Baldroy shrugged, "None of the servants know where he's from. Or even what he does on his days off. The only thing we know is that he was ridiculously good at his job, the perfect butler."

Claude mentally scoffed at the claim, compared to him, that raven demon was no better than a child.

"Perhaps the young master knows something but..." Finnian trailed off.

"I don't know anything either." Ciel interrupted, "Where he came from..." Ciel glanced at Claude who gave no outward sign of knowing the knowledge he seeks, "What master he served before or what he had been doing in the past...I never had any interest in it, it was fine with me. Back then, anything was fine." That demonic figure that stood so strongly and confidently, bathed in those bastards blood, "As long as they would be devoted to me and grant me my wishes. Anyone."

Claude's lip twitched, it was no secret he craved Ciel's soul as much as he craved Yuri, albeit a stronger perhaps, but hearing his pain and suffering in his voice stirred his instinct with hunger.

"Back then?" Grey raised one of his brow, almost gesturing him to elaborate.

"..."

Arthur sighed, pulling his sleeves up to his elbow, "If we can't find it after all this, it's probably not here."

"Then how about we check everyone's luggage." Grey said, "Especially Mr Woodley's..."

Arthur sweatdropped, "Naturally, don't you think they will refuse that?"

"I have more public authority than the yard," Grey explained confidently, "So if they don't want to show me, it will be okay for me to force them-come on, let's get going!"

Arthur and Ciel grimaced.

* * *

"Thus," Arthur addressed to the table, "We would like to view your rooms and belongings..." He said uneasily.

Arthur looked around, noticing someone missing. There was Earl Phantomhive, Earl Trancy..., "Where's Miss Yuri?"

The people's attention drew to Alois, looking up to Arthur, "She's asleep."

"Ah, I see.." Arthur nodded, "It might be unmannerly but we need to wake her for her consent after all..." Arthur did not want to be the one who wished to wake her. If she was like that when she was angry, and even himself was quite grumpy when shaken awake, how angry will she be?

Ciel sighed, standing up, "I'll go and wake her up." With that, he left the room.

* * *

_Every parent, regardless of their races, age, culture and social class, would want and wish best for their children. Although some bad parent, whether a family is rich or poor, bad parents were likely to mess up their children regardless._

_What they want as 'best' differs with their point of views and schemas, and how they represent those desires in a way they are capable outwardly. Some may be too demanding or some may be too vague for us to understand and perhaps take it in the wrong way that it would strain our ties between parents and us._

_Money, success, the fame, stardom, fulfilling dreams..those are only few that serves as most used and common example in our world._

_Our family- consisting of my dad, mum, my younger brother and younger me, who was too young to remember when we first stepped in those foreign and stranger land whom now I can call my second home, UK. It was night time, the cold wind touching my young face and I loved the colour of the sky in UK, so beautiful and so rare in Korea, yet so often here. I loved colour blue, the colour of sky and psychologically, the colour of freedom in my mind._

_My parent were-to me- a lot like many Asian parent whom took great importance in education. I may be stereotyping other parent who were not like mine but just like one, if constantly surrounded by criticism and thus came to believe it to be. My mum rarely showed her real feelings, most of the time she was funny and had a good sense of humour- something I seemed to have inherit-but our family rarely did expressed oneself to each other, I find it hard to talk about some serious things that bugs my mind. Maybe that's why I love reading people. _

_Koreans don't like to show emotion, they were more of an introvert, part of their unwritten social norm. Even talking, we chose to not to look at them directly, i__n Western culture, the rule is to look __someone in the eyewhen you talk to them. __In korea, that's considered rude, __so people choose not to. S__o since younger, in my still developing mind- that found people would often say other things when feeling another- came to believe their subtle body language told the best of their true feelings._

_They constantly reminded me, very often, of the world out there. The world they desperately wanted to protect and shield, if possible, yet the world eager to send me out and flaunt my potential they spent time investing and honing._

_There were many times when we struggled both financially and emotionally; the later one more of a result of the first. My friends believed me to be well off. But it was 180 degrees different from their imagination. I told them many times I was no better than them or the person next to me but I knew why._

_My father was born in a considerable upper middle class family in 1960s, Seoul and was spoiled as much as a fortunate child could be in those times. After completing his university degree, he got a job in the well known company in sufficient sit to provide us but not as well to afford unnecessary luxuries._

_My mother, however was a different story. She was born in a countryside, to a poor, struggling family in 1970s. Mum realised and was forced to grow and be mature both emotionally and mentally much faster than usual __for her four sibling that came after her._

_To support her family and lessen the burden to the family-most importantly for her mother- decided to head into sport. In those time, the school provided enough pocket money, warm, hot three meals daily that included meat-a luxury for that time- an essential for the good physical condition of an athlete if you chose that option __and she thrived- finally having realised her talent and potential- because in those times, it was either sport or education, never both thus she never received education that any higher than college and never attended any university._

_She married to my father at the tender age of 27 and became pregnant with me a year after and thus I was born on that fateful day on 20th August 1996, my brother soon following a year after in 1997 a day after Christmas._

_While in her sport team, she suffered at the hands of many senior, jealous with envy, at the fact a younger newcomer was being favoured and served like a King, she once ran away. She would have run the Korean olympic if it wasn't for that fateful day when she injured her hamstring she was forced to give up for good. I don't think she ever moved on from that. Maybe that's where her cynical view of the world stemmed from. That there was no such world, if you work and try hard, something wonderful will happen, it didn't happened to her, to us; we never lived in it._

_Sometime, I wondered what would have happened if that injury didn't happen. Would she have been well off instead of stuck in a marriage and being dependent on my dad? Living the life of her dream as a famous and more happy as athlete, living the life of high class? Would I-or my brother-not been born, instead some other children, with looks of my mum and her another husband, will replace the place? Will we have been born in a seperate family, looking different than what I looked like never to meet again among 7 billion people in this large yet small world?_

_Our parent faught many times too because of money or us or both. Since settling in UK, they never faught although there was occasional arguments with fickle things like buying wrong tofu or forgetting something but nothing serious as I still remembered and never forget times._

_I still remembered the nights their screams and yells behind the walls of living room echoed in my ears while I held my crying brother in warm embrace and attempting to block his ears from their shouts throughout the nights, those sounds of shifting blames at their own lacks and failures._

_I still remember those pills scattered on the floor that seemed to signify the scattered life of her past when mum couldn't handle it and my dad tried to stop her from what she was doing. She was talked down by her friend who was a fellow churchgoer and a deacon, reminding her she had us to take care._

_Regardless of our financial struggle, our parent never stopped the afternoon college and institution nor our piano and cello lessons or my swimming and golf lessons with thoughts of our later success in life. __It was only once or twice when it was rather serious did they stopped it. They did whatever they could with whatever they have left to support our educations._

_No matter how much we struggled, I still remember mum would always let me wear and brought me expensive clothes. While always saying, 'We don't have money.', she brought me nice clothes. Whenever I met my mum's eyes, she always said, "Yuri, you are pretty. That's your good fortune." In every mother's eyes, their daughter was beautiful than anything, I silently thought. And she would jokingly say to my brother, "You don't have any good fortune." I still manage a small laugh and smile whenever remembering those times. "You just need to follow your sister whatever happens." She said to my brother, "There's no one beside your sister to save our family."_

_It wasn't until later (mid-2011-onward) did things settled and struggled less with money, moving to the house in the private road in Kingston although we were renting them out. I could then relax a bit._

_I remember when I was in primary (elementary) school, year (grade) four was bullied by my fellow classmates and other Koreans for not knowing the two times table. Coming home, going straight to the times table poster stuck on the wall but never looked at until then and crying in frustration at my lack of intelligence and blamed my mum._

_I think that was what triggered my mum to start the private tuitions. So that I won't ever get looked down again and as result, I began to look down on others in an internal hypocrisy while keeping an overly optimistic, easy going, somewhat kind and laid back girl concept with crude and dodgy sense of humour._

_There were many times I hated myself too, like many other normal girls despite trying to be more secure with myself. It wasn't often but I would when I notice a girl walking being pretty or I look either in TV or megazine or something like that, that would trigger it inside of me._

_I remember I prayed that I would look different in the mirror again as I stared at it because I hated that anyone could see how I am ugly. I would notice things like how I think I gained more weight than yesterday or how my eyes were so small. I tried saying those useless monologues like "I'm so pretty" or "I'm so better than everyone."_

_The breathtaking bodies like those celebrities on TV, the risky and beautiful bodies that walk the streets of Gangnam was not me, I realised for better. I tried working out, going to gym to no avail._

_I cautiously comforted myself, making all sorts of sounds that seemed like my own charm. I used to be tomboy when young, not caring what I wore and looked but as I aged, I became uselessly sensitive of myself; I guess I can't help myself. There were times, in my dark room, I lay on top of the bed all alone, thinking the nickname I came up with my many single friends admist joke- Miss Single-for-a-thousand-years. I didn't mind single, in fact I found any romantic relationship to be troublesome and distracting of my studies and better things in life._

_Sometimes, I would get lonely and hide myself behind my haughty concept which my friends tell me that I'm a cool girl but I know, the thorn-like truth that prickles me, I'm hiding my real image. I may not be pretty, average at best, but honestly, my heart would be beautiful. If only I could show people my heart like magic, I think I could experience beautiful love and date._

_Beauty was important in Korea. But mum told me money was better. You can make yourself beautiful with money._

_Love? Does it feed you? No money does. Beauty? Does it feed you? No, after one month it's all the same. But love wasn't something I was interested in in the first place. Maybe it's because I've seen the relationship dynamics between my parent, they got along like frenemies but there was no gesture of affections._

_Even I find myself at awkward at their clumsy attept of affectionate gestures like hugs. I never remember ever hugging my dad but he hugged me once when I done something that made him happy at my hard work but I think I acted somewhat like those avoidant insecure attatchment infants in psychology. Leaning in the hug yet arching my back as if I want to reject it. Although I remember giving hugs to my mum although her hugging me...I can only remember once after we faught over some insignificant things I can't even remember._

_Mum reminded me the importance of money. But I've seen so many greeds in dramas and news of those who has those kind of wealth mum want me to have. I don't hate money. I hated what money does. It was too unequal and unfair._

_They block out their ears and lips, too busy filling their stomach up, they never notice their roles are stolen away from them. A role where money, status, and honor doesn't change like a decalcomania._

_"Whenever there's money, there's no justice," Mum said to me, "You must succeed later, don't live getting your hand wet with even a drop of water, you'll have other people to do it for you," She said when I decided to help mum washing dishes, "D__on't live like your mum. __It's a world where everyone surrenders and submits under the power of money, Yuri. The weak dies in the shadows of the strong, that's why you must succeed and not be dependent on anyone."_

_"I know. I'm not gonna marry, I'm gonna live with you and your cooking." I joked, "Beside, I don't ever want to marry." (The marriage I see you in and in dramas don't look happy at all), I silently added. I know my parent got along fine but romantic love only last a year and the rest was more of an attatchment to their adapted presence._

_Mum wanted me to marry some rich guy, in hope my life would be more comfortable and maybe happier of what money can bring. My friends would hang out in Gangnam, particularly Cheongdam-dong (a small, insular, and particularly posh neighborhood in Seoul's Gangnam District) known for its fashion streets __whenever I came for holiday to Korea but I was sure I would __struggle to fit in the ritzy, expensive, image-conscious, and fashion-forward world of Gangnam. Many of my friends, of course, with parent similar to mine with similar mind sets, embarks on the project to become a "Gangnam daughter-in-law," an upscale, fashionable young lady who marries into the social upper crust in Gangnam._

_It wasn't until I saw how my Western friends parent treated them. Western and Eastern had such contrasting views, I noted. Western valued anatomy; independence while non-Western was more of a collectivist; they valued dependence on each other._

_Most of my friends was Western, and I saw how their parent trusted them to do what they believe was right in their own lives. Whether they succeeded or not, their happiness was important. It made me realise that nameless and unknown thoughts that had been constantly bugging me without a name for it- ever since I was young before it was buried under my parent's and my own country's expectations- that somewhere along the way, I had abandoned my socialist principles* for a life of 'luxury and frivolity'._

_'L'effort est ma force' stood for 'Hard work is my strength'- my personal motto. Money? Luxury? Comfortable life? It meant nothing to me, although you still needed money to get on day by day._

_The world had angelic face but everything is a lie and I don't want to surrender to the tyranny. Those who look so alike the devil always live a fake life each day; where only the wicked can survive in this world. Using the power of media, with a smiling face, they appear on TV and trample on young souls._

_You see, there's something I always thought was weird ever since I was a child. The environment, AIDS, world peace, money things like that. When they make it big, people always start focusing about big things like that._

_Instead of closer, more familiar things, like the bread at school being gross or the girl next to you in a packed train being pretty. Even though those were the kinds of little things we used to enjoy and appreciate. They can't even ride in trains anywhere any more. _

_The little things become less and less familiar. We start becoming unable to remember about the little things. And I'm sure that's ok, too. But as for me.._

_More than world peace, more than some fifteen minute fame, more than some great love, I still wanted to experience and enjoy those measly, paltry little things._

My eyes slowly opened, blurry like any other awakening. But this time, I felt something wet on my cheeks and on the sheet. Then I realised it was my tears and that I've been crying in my sleep. A finger wiped it away and I blinked, surprised before noticing a familiar ring in his thumb.

"Ciel?"

"You're crying." He stated obviously, "Was it because of _him_?"

"No, like I would cry because of that." I retorted, feeling suddenly down, "I had a dream about my parent and stuff."

Ciel became silent, knowing the things I gave up to stay in this world. As selfish as he may seems, he was sure he would have tied and locked me away to force those words out of my mouth willingly or not because losing me was losing like his parent all over again.

"I'm sorry." Was his answer.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Are you really?"

"No."

I smiled, "You wouldn't be you if you were."

He wordlessly stood up, offering his arm, "Let's go. You are needed or else they are going to get real suspicious."

Using his arm as a leverage, I swung up to my feet. Ciel, taking advantage of the momentum, pulled me forward before giving a small peck on my lip but I knew it held deeper meaning.

It was a comfort and silent message gesture, "I missed you too." I said out loud. He was keeping up his 'tough' facade as if to reassure me in my weakest moments and to hide his apologetic heart.

"Hm." If you narrowed your eyes and leaned in close, you would see the slight twitch of a ghostly smile.

* * *

The room seemed to have tense when I entered the room, especially with frightening happy smile. That strangely calm, disturbing expression was nothing short of terror to every last occupants in the room. One would connote a smile with pure and innocence but even its most innocent form simply ceased to exist in mine.

But it was just a smile though, no warning of violence. They all held their breaths for another fight to broke out, but to their relief and unease, it didn't.

Carl Woodley stiffened and brought his legs together with his hand firmly on his knee as if on guard and protecting his vital organ.

I sat down across him, "No hard feelings, point break, you got a mean swing. But your mouth is the problem. Even if you hate me, say the right things. Don't make it dirty till the end; you are the best at holding grudges."

Woodley's jaw clenched, his lip moving to open.

"Say the right things, look at me and say it, let's hear those proud lips, do it in front of me. There's a limit to how much I can take; I can't control it. I'll watch out for you for a couple more days. I might explode soon," I quickly warned, "So curb your mouth, please don't catch my eye."

For a moment, it looked as if the distance between me and them was more wider and distant. Their face turned blue, eyes popped in shock and jaw gaping in comical moment but their was audible sigh of relief that there will be no fights, for now. The man in question quickly shut his mouth for he was not only fearful of me but of Ciel.

Arthur cleared his throat, attempting to ease the tension in the room, "Uh..I was just mentioning there will be luggage checks in rooms and belongings...the women's luggage will be checked by another woman, so we won't see it. Is that okay?" He asked, but his eyes was on mine as if asking for my approval.

Irene, Grimsby, Lau, Alois and Woodley let out their consent.

"I understand."

"Go ahead."

"I don't mind."

"Do as you please."

_Huh? That went unexpectedly well._ Arthur thought, surprised before looking at me pointly, "I don't mind if you check it yourself, Mr Arthur."

"It is okay, the belongings will be checked by another wo-"

"No." I firmly said, "You're still suspecting me and you think I might pass the inspection with some tricks up my sleeves. Beside, I want you to look at my belongings to be honest; I don't want you to be so scared of me when there's so many things I want to talk with you."

"I-I see." He said, quite confounded by my demand but quite grateful I read his mind for he was sure I could hide anything suspcious and he would trust no other than himself to give clear sign, "Then I will start with Miss Yuri's room."

"Oi.." Ciel whisphered, "You still have things from your old world, don't you? What if he start questioning them?"

"Wouldn't that make him more suspicious?" Alois added, sipping his tea.

"Then I'll tell him the truth."

They sighed at my care-free attitude.

* * *

Arthur walked into my room. He noticed how the room was _very _close to Earl Ciel's room down the hall, before noticing the portrait of (he presumes the two beautiful couple was Ciel's late parent) hung in her own private mini yet spacious living room on the left side ajoined to her bed chamber in similar plans like Ciel's.

He felt quite pressured seeing the two Earl came in the room with him while leaving the mysterious butler with the guests who were waiting for him to finish.

"Um, can I see your bags and belongings?"

"Sure." I went to my bed and from under, pulled out my two 'PAUL'S BOUTIQUE' bags. Arthur tilted his head at the quirky design of the bags, having never seen anything like this before. I turned open my bags, shaking it from the air as all my clothes, books and belongings fell out. Of course, I hid my phone and the charger under my bed at the darkest corner.

Arthur carefully began to examine the contained items, opening my purse his eyes widened immediately. There were maybe over five ten pound notes, each seemed genuine with the 'BANK OF ENGLAND' printed in gothic capital letters but what put him off was the image, instead of image of Queen Victoria was another whom, while bearing resemblance to Her Majesty, it was obvious the woman on it was a different person.

"That money's useless, unfortunately..." _Not until several hundreds years _I silently added.

Arthur quickly closed the purse, flustered at being caught gaping at the money, ignored the weird plastic cards popped in the card holder that was way, way future technology, quickly returned it to the rightful owner. He didn't want to be seen in the wrong lights-something like as a greedy commoner or something like that- he was caught off guard at the amount she had.

There was some shimmering black clothes, "Oh that's my dress." A look appeared on the writer's face, a dress? But it was so short! There was no sleeves or anything but mere long rectangle shaped design. The high heels was beautiful but the heel was rather high than he ever seen in any women, he was sure one could break their ankles if gone wrong.

"I could wear them if you want to see how it goes."

"Yuri.." Alois started, "Let's stop teasing poor Mr Arthur."

"I'll show it to you next time. You never seen me in it, did you." I teased, Ciel sighing in irritation.

Arthur couldn't help but blush

His eyes quickly landed onto my study books, taking in the subjects.

"Biology..psychology..mathematics..and history." He read them out loud, "It's a very complex subjects you're studying, Miss Yuri."

"Why, because they are considered as men's subject?" I asked, "I like them and so I'm studying them. What's wrong with that? The reason why men came this far was because of women; in any species, animals or human, female counterparts are the most intelligent, you know."

Arthur nodded, feeling absolutely none to contrariwise my opinion against me, "It's very respectful. There aren't many women who chases after furthur education, I respect that. One's intelligence is not decided by one's gender afterall."

"I agree." I simply said as he moved onto the second beg.

Finally, finding nothing suspicious or anything out of ordinary(?), he was satisfied I had none to have commit those strings of murder with except for perhaps my knowledge in biology but he let that pass, I wasn't the type to kill mercilessly or the type to use my education for the wrong reasons.

"Thank you for letting me inspect through your belongings, Miss Yuri." He said as final before continuing to do the same, starting with Lau's room first, then Grey, then others.

* * *

"It wasn't here after all..." Arthur sighed, his shoulders hanging limp along with his back that lost all the stiff composure.

"Even with all this, Sebastian could have hidden it somewhere else.." Ciel let out a deep sigh.

"That," Lau smirked, "Or he could have thrown it out the window. Since it's so small, if it was carried off or buried, in this storm, we aren't going to find it."

The room went silent before I saw the three servants rushing out of the manor into the violent storm, all trying to find the key as if it was one last thing they could have done properly which they wasn't able to while they were still alive. Tanaka, with his calm and fatherly figure, explained them the importance of being strong as Sebastian had been preparing them just in case he was absent for whatever reason all this time along. They snapped out of their mourning state, gathering the courage to face the situation with strong faces.

"...Hey" Ciel turned to see Grimsby breaking the grimm silence, "It's a little suffocating to stay quiet like this, why don't we play a game of cards?"

Alois' head snapped up, he afterall was fond of game as much as his age could, "I brought some cards so I'll go get them from my room." The opera director stood up to leave.

"Please wait," Arthur intervened, "If you are going we should all go."

"I'll be right back." Grimsby assured.

"It's safest to move in groups since we still don't know who the killer is and more importantly, I don't want to see anymore victims made." Arthur logically explained.

Lau inhaled his smoking pipe deeply before letting out thick white smoke, "That'd be the best action if the killer is amongst us. Though only if he is."

"Lau..I hope that isn't opium." I growled, flinching as the smell hit my nose. I could never get used to the smell of drugs, the house near the New Malden high street and where my school was near, always had this smell which my friend explained it to me as marijuana being smoked everytime we walk pass the certain roads, it hurt my nose with its strong smell and God knows how much it hurt the sensitive demon noses. If it did, the three demon in the room showed no distaste for it.

Lau smirked, "I'm so flattered at your worry, Yuri."

"What are you getting at?" Grimsby demanded as Lau's word sinked in.

"Nothing in particular." He shrugged, "It's just my opinion."

"If he's not amongst us, where is he?" Grey said.

"You mean the killer arrived before the storm but is hiding himself outside...or something?" Irene said, agitated.

"Even so, isn't it unlikely he would be able to wonder around the mansion and into a locked room without leaving footprints if he had been out in that storm before?" Alois countered.

"Wouldn't your 'unlikely' become likely with the existence of a 13th person?" Lau suggested.

"How foolish!" Woodley snorted, "There's definitely no chance of that happening!"

"Definitely?" Lau repeated playfully, "The one thing that doesn't exist in this world is 'definite'. If you reverse 'definite' then anything could be lurking in this castle. If he's lying in wait for a chance to attack, aiming for our lives...he might not be that far off anymore..."

Down the servant kitchen where the three servants and Tanaka was resting, the locked door that connected the inside and the outside of the manor suddenly banged, startling the three servants omniously as they stared with fear at the closed door that refused to open at the unknown force from the outside.

_BANG!_

"This 13th person who shouldn't exist." Lau finished, opening his eyes with sharpness that added more fear and doubts into our minds just about as the three demons' head shot to the direction of the loud noise down the servant quarters.

* * *

**"Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts."_ Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Vocabulary featured in the chapter**

**Albert**- An albert is a chain meant for anchoring a pocket watch to your waistcoat. It was named after Queen Victoria's husband, Albert.

**Socialist** **principles**- AKA Principles of Socialism is a economic system that is characterised by completely classless society, where the government controls all means of production and distribution of goods.

Socialists believe this control is necessary to eliminate competition among the people and put everyone on a level playing field. Socialism is also characterised by the absence of private property. The idea is that if everyone works, everyone will reap the same benefits and prosper equally. Therefore, everyone receives equal earnings, medical care and other necessities.

**So how was the chapter? Tell me your thoughts guys! So I just want to tell you that I have seven exams coming up this May and will end about at the end of May and I go back to school somewhere in mid June since I'll be on study leave even if my exams are finish before the end of the study leave date so hopefully I could update soon.**

**I once again apologise and I know I shouldn't make this a habit but this year has been hard for me with all the stress of schools and exams *sigh...**

**Oh, did any of you guys seen the latest chapter of Naruto (chapter 627)?! Sasuke finally made his choice and his answer..well I won't spoil it for other people. Also, mentioning about studies, do you guys know Yamamoto ****from Bleach, he is over 2000 years old and there was this questionnaire filled out by him for those who wishes to join the first division (whom he is captain of), this is the exact question and answer word for word:**

**_4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits._**

_**Even I am still studying.**_

**...OTL he is over 2000 yet he's still studying...ㅠㅠ**


	5. Clue

Janus

**********************-Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc-**

Chapter XXXIX:

Clue

* * *

Title: Janus (Sequel to 'A Kiss To My Prince and The King 2 Hearts)

Summary: The light turns on at a dark street, I'm wondering around to find something again. The unfamiliar darkness is all that remains in my hand. This world approached me with an unfamiliar face, everything was taken from me by that first glance; I have changed, this have switched everything. Run away, disappear far away, give me back the lost time, I ask of you. Any time, any fate – it's a rough road that won't end though I'm ripped apart and in pain, I will smile, watch me, I promise. I will win and win and smile, watch me. I ask of you.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

_**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. I decided to stay in this world...and this is my story.****"**_

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my other story: _'A Kiss To My Prince'_ and _'The King 2 Hearts'_:

_'A Kiss To My Prince'_

**dfaradisa- **Aww thanks! I really appreciate your support :D Glad my oc is unique to you hehe! Very happy my footnotes are helpful since I put them there to make sure there are no confusion to my readers and such! (Phew! They did their work haha!) I really hope you like this chapter as well!

**DeathlyIceMaiden- **Yay! So happy you love this story keke! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you did to my previous stories ^^

_The King 2 Hearts'_

**xCROSSxGAMEx- **Thank you! *Bows back* So happy you liked my story and enjoyed it hehe! Yes I love Orange Caramel and Teen Top's songs! ;)

**lexi**- Keke you will have those more moments haha! :D

**DeathlyIceMaiden- **So happy and glad you liked this series as well! Hope you enjoy this sequel too! And its chapter of course hehe!

_'Janus'_

**VampireSiren- **Glad the chapter was cool hehe! How was the Evil Dead remake? I love zombie films! Probably seen most of them since I was like 10 haha! Awww, well I hope you were there to hit his back just in case he got sick! I have a friend like that, sees a finger prick in film, she gasps in horror.

**Yugao702**- Oooh, love your changed profile pic! Haha Yuri did mastered in taek kwon do black belt LOL so she kick ass! Well, Yuri will stay with Ciel for few months or so then live with Alois for few months probably. Haha well Alois was promiscuous before he became a demon after all but it's more tamed and 'acceptable' LOL. Last phrase? Which one?

**Enchanted Elf**- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! My exams are finally over - well for this year - so I can concentrate on my stories hehe!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan- **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you like this chapter as well then~

**Illusa- **Keke yes I have updated more! I understand ugh~ school ㅠㅠ it's just love to see us suffer :( if Yuri had twisted moral she would've probably used it to Woodley by now haha! Good luck to you too! Oh and take your time updating your chapters too! It's better to have good chapter and worth the time waiting then hurried chapter and quicker updated time ;)

**xXxStrawberryJamxXx- **Did you changed your profile! If you did I love it! Very summer-ish! Haha, such irony I noticed it while eating strawberries LOL! Ooh! Well hope this chapter cures your withdrawal symptoms (well as long as this chapter last I guess) Oh God no! This story is very possessive and will never break up with you!

**LufenCrosszeria- **Nope! Just barehands...unfortunately -_- I was planning to use my shovel to good use but I guess you can use the shovel to bury him. I think slippers will be counted as lethal weapon...but the imagery is LOL! My brother is like that Damien guy from Omen...the hell I go through because of him and MORE now that he's going through puberty (Guuahahhh why!?)

My bro is little bit slow on trends...so he just copies what I listen to since I'm more up-to-date with KPOP. I used to laugh at my friends sibling for getting SNSD-struck, bragging my bro is different...(He said himself that he will never like girls!) now he's going around saying he want to put ring around SNSD fingers ㅠㅠ Oh God~! He said he want to become a singer (My mum snapped cuz every Asians know you only have like 1% succeeding)

Yes, Rachel had to steal Vincent ㅠㅠ but it matches the match hypothesis though (That people with similar attractiveness are attracted to each other) Yes! Ciel is becoming more like his father every day! We have so many club that are little bit awkward to admit to join haha! First old men club now gene club LOL!

My friend has a dog that very resemble Ciel's dog and she said it was Scottish Deerhounds (Hunting dogs were popular during 19th Century) Also, did you know Lucius from Harry Potter, he has the very same two dogs as Ciel's!? Oh minus five shows how deprived I am of men OTL awkward Asian over here! I'd have five exam too if it weren't for retakes but now it's over for me! YAY! Maths...just kill me! Good luck!

**Doll with No brain**- Here's another update! My exams are finally over for this year and can concentrate on my stories so YAY! OMG my friend, Arianna, want to go to LA anime expo! I want to go too of course! Me and my friends made promise to go to LA when we are 18 or 21 U it would be so nice to meet each other and discuss our obsessions haha! You went there as Ciel?! I love that pink dress! But yes, I admit the costumes are very expensive ㅠㅠ my friend does Art and sewed her own costume and it was amazing~ I wanted a costume too (Buy them) but mum said just go there as myself, an Asian. -_- Hahaha I guess your twin want to learn about guys in more deep details LOL! My friends are like that too hahaha!

Oh, I need to read 'The Mark of Athena'! Been focusing on exams but it's finally over phahaha! So I guess I'll be expecting the unexpected hehe. Oooh art exhibition! Wish I could see one of your work! You need to rest! Homework later, health now! Hope your body is OK now!

Hahaha, well dirty-minded Alois keke! Usually I'm the one who scars my friends' innocent mind and I love it! Their faces! Phahaha! Yuri misses her life yes, but she also like her new one because it's full of adventure and danger! I'll defo PM you! Sorry for not able to do earlier due to exam and me being in hibernation.

**nekolover3- **Phahah! Let's hope your reaction to this update is at the same place! XD But enjoyed your description of reaction keke! Enjoy~!

**Paxloria- **Sorry for long wait~! Here's the next chapter! My exams are over so now I can concentrate on my stories hehe so I guess the update time will be more shorter! Well, woman power! Yuri sure showed him that haha!

**Question:** Who be the demon to do it?

**Answer: **Well I was thinking of all four turning her into demon but the problem is how? However, I am also thinking of making Sebastian turning her into demon too but there are many possibilities as to who so I'll make sure you're the first person to know if I make up my mind :) But yes, Sebastian did asked first!

I am glad my writings had improved! I was worried it was more rusty since it's been long time I wrote.

**Question: **When the time comes for him to learn about the demons, will he also be told about Yuri?

**Answer: **Yes! Yes! Thousand times yes! XD that way he'll end up writing Irene based on Yuri's character since Irene is quite evolutionary for her time in the book also.

I'll try to make the chapter length long also haha! Oh once again, I am very thankful for pointing our my errors!

**Notarealperson- **Hope this chapter is as interesting! Thanks for the exam good luck thing ㅠㅠ I needed it haha! Yep, Boyfriend's Janus album cover hehe thought it would suit it with all the coat of arms and such!

**SomeoneThatExists- **Here's another chapter! Well, I prepared rope just in case you fall again haha! Or I'll probably fly with you! My exams are finally over so I can concentrate on my stories now hehe. Thanks for the good luck messages! I needed it ㅠㅠ

**Kitana Lunara****-** Yes, it was rather a long chapter but it was because it'd been long time since I last updated so hehe! You have no idea how much he's enjoying it hahaha! Once a spider, always will be spider, agree, agree haha! Thanks! Oooh, good luck to you too and hope the exams went well!

**lovelyanimeangel-** *Sigh* We are all the same, but then again, it's like those sibling rivalries but on extreme~~~ levels I guess. OMG, my grandparent used to live in Busan but now they live in Junju (my home town) along with my aunt's family! Best wishes to your family living in Korea at the moment. But the good news is, nothing happened and I'm going to Korea in December because summer in Korea...I'll never go back. Ever.

**Tami-hime**- I'm glad you liked it! Hope you also enjoy this chapter as well haha! Maybe May/June is just months of exams -_- I used to love those months now they are my arch enemy.

**Dontgotaclue88- **Thanks! Hope you love this chapter too! Enjoy~

**sleepy kirby**- Oh God, my very enemy: Math...-_- I used to love them but now I hate 'em. Yes, May and June seems to be month of exams ugh ㅠㅠ hope your exams goes well! Good luck to you even though it's little bit late! I'm sure you will do well :) I guess student life is stressful but pleasant..lot more pleasant than adult world I guess. Yes woman power in form of Yuri haha! Naruto chapters are becoming more and more light hearted and more funny haha! Orochimaru..who knew he had sense of humour LOL!

**Lovely-Dark-Shadows**- Hahaha! Oh God! I wonder how your mum will think while you read this chapter LOL! Yep, the pic is still my screensaver! I need therapy too! Yes we shall go to those group therapy where you start off with something like, 'Hello, my name is...' and they say, 'Hello, ...' hahaha! Oh, Naruto chapters are getting more funnier and light hearted haha! Who knew Orochimaru had sense of humour! Here's next chapter and good luck on your AIMS although it's a bit late ㅠㅠ I'm sure you did well! Better than me anyway!

**Katherine S**- Hello, I'm glad my answers seemed to have answered some of your questions and here's the answer:

**Question: **Don't you think that you made Alois mistake parental love to romantic love?

**Answer:** Alois lost his parent (his real parent, I presume) when he was quite young, yes. However, he still remember his parent unlike Luka which may hint Alois (Jim) lost his parent at the age of 8-ish or somewhere around that age.

Psychologically, this means Jim actually had time to bond and form an attachment with his mother but is than lost (deprivation) but the inner working model (the attachment formed between infant and parent is like a map that later influences one's expectations about self and relationship romantic or platonic with others) so he knows the different between love a child might have for someone whom they view as their parental figure and romantic love although it is quite twisted and distorted due to the abuse he suffered.

At first, he did have feelings of appreciation, and parental love to Yuri because she was the first person who gave what he needed which was parental love but it became more apparent it was more of romantic and quite sexually tense I guess and Alois gratefully accepted, and his parental love seemed to be shared with Hannah now although there are times Yuri is like a mother to Alois since Hannah is demon and never had a parent (I presume) so Yuri, who has parent corrects some of Alois behaviours :D

Glad you like Yuri's attitude! Woman power haha! Well, there will be more spoiled Yuri moments soon or even in this chapter too! Yuri knows she's innocent; what's the point of acting guilty? Well, she could feel guilty since she knows what will happen and she did nothing to stop lives from being lost.

Sebastian is currently acting as you-know-who and Claude, he is a butler and therefore must act like one in front of other people. You will soon see Sebastian and Claude getting Yuri in later chapters :)

Oh Yuri is just waiting for the right time, she knows she can't speak of things too early since people may suspect her regarding what she knows so much about the 'killer'. In this chapter, there are some part Yuri showing her 21st Century side so I hope you'll like it!

At the end of this arc (which isn't long), there will be _plenty _of romantic interactions kekeke!

**darkangel- **Hahaha yes! The Bleach plot is slowly coming to my mind but the thing is whether I'll act on it or not. I have a feeling I will since this is how this story came to be. I agree, it's the world that is lazy not the people. Oh I have crazy teachers alright haha!

My science teacher were doing experiment before we do it ourselves. She got this white powder and said, 'Girls, do not do this.' then pour all the white powder into this cup which exploded. The fire alarm activated and the water started to shoot on the whole school! Hahahaha! I'm surprise she didn't got in trouble because everyone saw the funny side to it! Our chemistry teacher almost killed us too when he forgot to screw tight so the poisonous gas didn't escape..no one died.

Ooh, I'll try to check out Umineko! I'll also tell Arianna about this since she is a big fan of higurashi. OMG durarara is awesome and funny! Haha everytime I see vending machine I just go XD even in public place! Your Bleach plot sounds interesting!

I love playing games but my dad gets annoyed because it takes up space in the computer (I broke my laptop when I threw it to my bro's head. Not his head, the laptop broke. Damn. That thick skull.) mad Father..I heard of the game..I think Arianna probably showed it to me.

**Haruka Nya**- Aww thank you ㅠㅠ! I hope you like this chapter too! Kekeke hope you are doing well in your school too and good luck on whatever may come in your way! Enjoy~!

**Rainbow Dash 123 123**- Thank you :) hope you love this chapter too ^^

**IvoryGlass- **Glad it made your day! Hope this chapter makes your day too keke! Woman power! Do I need to say more? LOL! Kittens are soo cute! XD just wanna bite 'em! Haha! Oh the window shattering was from Ciel, Alois and Claude's anger that made them shatter because of what Woodley did to Yuri. Don't mess with them. Sebastian's alias makes his appearance in this chapter keke!

**vic90- **Yep, I got them from Criminal Minds! I was just watching that episode (The chapter for my story (Chapter 6) is also the same title as the episode) and they were describing about the escorts and such so I was like I'm putting that in my chapter!

**Guest#1**- Thank you for reading! Here's the next chapter!

**DeathlyIceMaiden**- Well, that shows how much of an actor Grey is! Not to mention he is flawless in his plan! After-all, he is Queen's butler haha! I think even Yuri forgotten her ear is missing an ear ring!

**chibiamu- **Well, you never know what people will think. One thing for certain is that every stories has flaws and not everyone will love them. It depends. Even I have people who don't like my Janus and other prequels stories but I don't mind, why waste time trying to make other people happy when you can make other people who already love your story, more happier! I'm sure your story is wonderful, you just need some inspiration that makes you feel confident enough to upload them!

I had doubts and fear when uploading 'A Kiss To My Prince' but I came this far with people who actually liked my story. Of course, I will help you :) Just DM me if you have any problem or such!

**alexma- **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Enjoy~!

**jamiencompany- **I like Chiron too but my 1st fav is Rachel as well! It's that I can relate to her I guess because I'm also sort of an artist, not to mention open minded! I can also be blunt sometimes and I'm defo chatter-box haha! 2nd is Annabeth because her personality and her abilities can make men beg for mercy haha!

**sebby-fan**- No-one got shot, it was Ciel, Alois and Claude's power that made window shatter in anger because of what Woodley did to Yuri. Yep, warning bell!

**The Velvet Ash**- Hahahaha, yes Avenger was funny as hell XD Here's another chapter! Enjoy~!

* * *

**This chapter contains: 5th Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga 'Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc' chapter 45-46**

* * *

**"To Sherlock Holmes she is always the woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. **

**All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind. He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen... And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was the late Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory."**

_**― Arthur Conan Doyle, A Scandal In Bohemia (**__**The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes)**_

* * *

The door banged once again. Its loud noise filling the room with mounting fearful tension as the four servants stood frozen and stared through the wooden door conjoined to the outside. Their heart was filled with mistrust and doubts, after-all who wouldn't with all the things that had happened only mere few days, so they were more cautious with the outsiders of their small, trustworthy circles.

Tanaka signalled his gloved index on his lip, silently alerting them to be quiet as he stood back to the door - ready to open and step aside for the three servants to confront whoever it was - enemies or not.

* * *

I glanced at the small grandfather clock decorated up on the fireplace. I need Costa, my brain registered, slightly awake although still dazed from the tiring days. My mind was pinned on going back to sleep as the group discussed their theories one by one.

"The thirteenth person that shouldn't exist..." Grey muttered.

Woodley scoffed the idea as ridiculous and highly unlikely, "Hmph, I'm telling you, it's unreal for such a person to be..." Before he could finish, the three servants burst into the room to deliver the urgent notice.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Baldroy called, holding a black bag in one hand and other pushing the one door open.

"We caught some suspicious looking guy!" Finnian finished, gaping the entrance wide open as Mey-Rin followed through.

The ex-solider turned chef turned to the semi soaked middle aged man bounded tightly by ropes, "Come on, get in already!"

"Huh?!" Most of the groups gasped in shock. I had to slightly tap Claude's arm to silently chide him for nearly chuckling at Sebastian's troublesome situation although it must have been a long time since having this much entertainment at once.

"Wha-he was real?" The Queen's butler frowned, "Where on Earth was he hiding?"

"You're..." Ciel feigned a recognising look and surprise as Woodley gasped and exclaimed at the fact the once impossible theory was perhaps-no, very much correct.

"So you mean...this is the killer."

Lau blew a misty smoke from his lip with an amused smirk on his lip as he stood up from the sofa, "To think the thirteenth guest would show up this soon...even I am a little surprised." There was a slight disappointed tone in his bemused voice, as if the game he was enjoying was to be cut off short.

Lau lightly patted the man's shoulder as if the man was his long time no see friend much to Ciel's annoyance, "So who're you again?"

"My name?" The man repeated, his eyes glancing to Ciel challengingly, it was obvious Sebastian was silently reminding Ciel of their first ever meeting and the name was almost their private jokes.

"It's been a while...Jeremy." Ciel greeted with a moment of hesitancy.

"Earl is this old guy an acquaintance of yours'?" I silently chuckled as 'Jeremy' raised his brow with between half offended and half amused at Lau's reference to him.

"Y..yeah." Ciel cleared his throat, ready to officially introduce the man to the groups with flawless story he had made and organised in his mind during the short time pause, "This man is Father Jeremy Rathbone."

Being Sherlock Holmes novel/film lover, I immediately recognised the name play based on the Sherlock Holmes actors Jeremy Brett and Basil Rathbone.

"He's a popular advisor to the local church and somewhat of a famous person."

"Please just call me Jeremy." Jeremy kindly insisted with a smile.

"A...father?" Arthur muttered, the information soaking through his mind.

Woodley, however, ironically being the same very person who refused to believe the 'Thirteenth person theory' and even went as far as to debunk them, still remained suspicious and pointed an accusing finger at the pastor, "Like I'd trust a suspicious looking guy like you! The only one who could have committed the murders is the thirteenth person without an alibi...no matter how you look at it, it has to be this guy!"

Jeremy remained calm and unfazed, "Actually, your reasoning is utter nonsense, Mister Woodley."

The extravagant jewelry cladded man paled, "How did you know my name?!"

Sinister smile reached the pastor's lip; almost a contrasting of light the religious man was suppose to represent.

And to further his subtle intimidation, Jeremy tread near the backing away man, "Looking at your ring, it's actually quite obvious. The only place you'd be able to mine a large diamond like that would be South Africa."

Jeremy continued, "Furthermore, the only way you'd be able to get the special round brilliant cut this diamond has, is with the latest polishing machinery recently developed by the Woodley company. I've also heard that the London jeweller Daniel Anderson has been holding sales talks with women, saying it's a rare item that hasn't really appeared on the market yet."

"If you say consider that one of the people invited to the Earl's evening party is wearing such a rare ring, it is mostly likely the director of the Woodley company.." Jeremy explained, tearing down the peels one by one, leaving a bare man who squirmed under the Jeremy's thorn-like observation, "In other words, you mister. Am I wrong?"

"Urgh..." It was obvious the man felt threatened in a silent war of shifting powers. After-all, who wouldn't be of a person you met for the first time and whom you regard as a probable killer, slowly unveiling your protective layers until you were displayed bare for everyone to see your secrets and weaknesses.

"More importantly, how in the world...no, why and since when have you been here?" Arthur intervened much to Woodley's sanity.

Jeremy sighed, "Sheesh nothing but questions." He looked over at Baldroy, "Hey you, would you mind opening my bag?"

Baldroy carefully opened the black bag, letting a surprised exclaims, "Woah! This is Mr Sebastian's owl!"

"I-Is it dead?" Mey Rin asked wearily.

"No." Jeremy replied, "But since it resisted I put it to sleep for a while with some medicine. It will wake up soon."

"Wha-just because it resisted a bit! How cruel!" Finnian refuted angrily at the callous action toward the poor bird although his comment went unheard by most. As an animal lover myself, I supported Finnian's statement but those did not matter anything to the demon.

"Please look at the letter at its claw." At Jeremy's request, Ciel unrolled the script before pulling out a strip of paper. His eyes skimmed through the content, Alois looked over nonchalantly before clearing his throat to mask his laughter.

I grinned, putting my index on my lip to shush him.

"Young master! What did Mr Sebastian say?!" Mey Rin asked agitatedly.

Ciel bunched the paper before stuffing it in his pocket and delivered the news with sombre expression, "...It seems that he anticipated that he would be killed and sent a letter to Jeremy."

"Oh my...Mr Sebastian.." Mey Rin gasped, her hands shooting up to her shocked mouth.

However, this revelation did not convinced others as Grimsby argued against the 'Father Jeremy', "But you can't prove he isn't the killer with just a piece of paper! If he came from outside, he could just as well have committed the last night's murder!"

"Actually," Father Jeremy remarked, gesturing to his pocket, "I have a simple solution to your lack of evidence. In my coat pocket."

Finnian ruffled through them before taking out a gold strip of thick rectangular card, "Huh? A ticket..is it? For a play..."

"What's the date?" Alois asked.

"Yesterday...it's for the evening show of March 12th." Finnian answered, "The place and program are umm...the...l..a..d.." The gardener, having being illiterate before persistently being taught by Sebastian quickly sounded the sentences in his mind before confidently wording the opera title as Father Jeremy smiled proudly at his effort, "The Lady of The Lake at The Lyceum theatre!"

Irene gasped, as a fellow opera singer, she knew her dear friend plays Ellen Douglas in the play and nodded her head convincingly, "La donna del lago (The Lady of The Lake) is indeed playing at The Lyceum theatre at the moment." She confirmed.

"Indeed, I went to The Lyceum theatre in London last night. The play ended after 10PM. Even if I took a hansom cab and threw him a sovereign it would still take over two hours to arrive here." Father Jeremy explained, "Furthermore, in this rain the road would become so muddy it'd take at least twice as long as usual."

"A hansom cab in this rain?" Irene frowned doubtfully.

"In this rain, the river along the road would flood, there's no way you'd get over bridge in a horse-drawn carriage." Baldroy added.

Father Jeremy simply smiled, "Of course there are countless other ways of getting here. Walking or swimming...though those aren't really ways I'd recommend for normal human beings. There are always as many ways of getting to a result as one can count the stars. But there is only one truth."

"In other words," Arthur summed up, dismissing insignificant information, "You mean that you cannot be involved in the killings because you were in London last night...am I right?"

Jeremy smirked with satisfaction of Arthur's ability to deduce down data he was given to the vital point, "As expected of a master novelist, thank you for speeding up the conversation."

"Huh?" Arthur blinked, surprised at the man's sharp senses to recognise his not so publicly known profession.

Jeremy leaned in, "You can find out a lot about people's jobs and the like from examining their looks and habits, you know."

The pastor gestured toward the painful looking blister, "First of all, you have a large callus on your right middle finger. It's different in shape from people who paint or draw...so you must be writing a lot."

"Next, there are blue stains on your sleeve. This can happen when you was things with dyed ink on them. Furthermore...you wrote several pieces of material you thought of on the inside of your cuffs with a pencil so you won't forget them. Pearl, India, locked room, sign. You have to be a novelist to do something like this right?"

Arthur sweat dropped, mouth gaped, "Amazing...he's like my teacher, Professor Bell. He also liked people watching." _And there's Miss Yuri..._ Arthur inwardly thought, glancing at the woman seating on the couch almost absent minded.

"Well, now that you doubts should have lifted, would you mind getting this rope off of me?" Jeremy motioned to the rope that bind his body, "It seems that the air around this mansion is heavy with the smell of a crime that will rid me of my boredom."

Everyone looked at each other, contemplating with their chances before Alois motioned Claude to untie the rope. No one, but certain three noticed the subtle glares the two gave each other as Claude moved behind Father Jeremy.

"That's all that happened from the time of the first murder up until the murder of the butler that called you here." Arthur finished explaining to the pastor of the events that leads up to now.

"I see..." Father Jeremy brought his hands together thoughtfully, "That's very interesting. Could I first see the bodies? They will eloquently tell me nothing but the truth."

Arthur stood up, "Well then, let's go to the basement wine cellar together."

"Stop!" Arthur halted, looking at Jeremy questionably.

"Huh?"

"I would like you to move each of the bodies to a separate room." Jeremy insisted much to others confusion.

"But why?" Arthur asked.

"The scent might be a clue to the crime." Jeremy explained, "If we put the bodies together their scents will interfere with each other. Also, the wine cellar will have a particularly strong scent of wine...on that note, can you lend me three rooms, Earl?"

Ciel stood up also, "...That would be fine I guess." Then looking at the three of his servant, "You guys, divide the bodies over three rooms."

"Certainly." They answered obediently.

"Earl," Jeremy asked, "Will you allow me to change my clothes in the meantime?"

"Sure...the clothes of my predecessor might be a little too small. I'll lend you some clothes of the dead butler." Ciel nodded, standing in the lead, "I'll take you there."

With that, the two left, leaving the remaining occupants in the room. This left enough time for Arthur to contemplate the recent events, taking out his notebooks and scanning through his notes for any vital information.

"Still wondering?" I said, bringing him out of his own thoughts.

"Ah..no," He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "It's just I'm having hard time regarding the informations I have been given and seen. All these..it makes you wonder doesn't it? Why people do this."

"Well, one thing for certain, they'll never stop." I stated.

Arthur closed his eyes in mournful and shameful acceptance of the cruel fact, "Why?"

"Because it makes them God. Would you give that up?" For a moment, the room seemed to have descended into an absolute silence. The subtle conversation between Irene and others seemed to have stopped in middle sentence and their eyes turned to our direction.

I looked at them, "Please continue."

However, it was obvious the previous conversation had been discarded and lost; it was something that will not be retrieved back for awhile. Then a sudden laughter broke out. Everyone's head swept to sides to see the laughter's owner, Charles Grey.

"I was right!" He cheerfully pointed toward me then with a devious smirk, "You are interesting."

I merely smiled back and shrugged. I obviously stated facts, what's so interesting about that?

Then I turned to deliberating Arthur, tapping his finger mindlessly against his knee in deep thoughts.

"Shall I give you an advice that was given to me by my teacher? 'When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth**(3)**.' Was what she said, so I know you have something in your mind but you can't bring yourself to say it, right?"

This brought a genuine smile, brightening Arthur's face in rare occurrence, "You have a wise teacher."

I tilted my head, "Hmm..I guess. She did make two worst student in our classroom our class presidents after-all."

Alois turned his head to me dubiously, "Worst students? Such things are unheard of, Yuri."

"I know but because of that, she was a great teacher." I replied.

Alois agreed, "And she taught you well."

"Eh?" Arthur blinked in surprise after few minute of sinking in, "Worst students as Class Presidents? But would it not make more sense if she picked two best students?"

"Well," I replied, "What does the Class President do?"

Arthur pondered for awhile before answering almost immediately with confidence, "Representing the class, support the professors, and works to service other students in the class."

"Right. Service." I agreed, "Pro-actively work on all the dirty works is the Class President's duty. Doesn't it suit the worst students?"

"Still, it's to represent the class, if the worst students take it, the way it looks to the other class students." Arthur countered.

"What our Class Presidents does is morning preparation cleaning, study preparation, chalkboard preparations, cleaning up our assigned area." I said, "In return, we didn't had to do it because the worst student President will do all the dirty works, and all the other students can concentrate on studying. On the other hand, she gave the students with good scores, special privileges."

"Isn't that discrimination?" Arthur asked, he as a writer and a mere commoner had strong belief against such things (slavery for example) and earned for equality. Neither pair noticed many occupants in the room, which became more quieter and their conversation shortened, subtly listened in.

"Discrimination?" I repeated, blinking indifferently and to Arthur's shock, "What about that?"

"Those who wins in the competitions enjoy special benefits, and those who loses get discriminated treatment and end up with the leftovers, this, isn't it of course rule of society?" I continued, "School is no exception. As products of the state (public) school system, we would have to scramble to get anything at all, and most of us will end up as 'ordinary' workers in service-sector jobs."

"Those who enjoys the special privileges and happy in society, and who are living with wealth in the world is 1%." I glanced at Alois who gave me brow raised look back in reply, "One person in a hundred. My class had 24 people, so people with happy privilege status, might or might not come from there. There could be the one person in my entire years."

"Then how will the remaining 99% live? 'It's a discrimination, it's unfair, there's something wrong with society.', they live drinking alcohol and saying things like that, like most of our parent." I stated factually, smiling apologetically at Arthur for the reminder of our social status, "But's it's useless. Even if you shout out that you lost the competition, the world doesn't change."

"I am sure studying is not the only way to success; there are many paths available such as composing or singing." Arthur replied firmly.

"Music? Singing?" I echoed, raising my brow at him, "Us? If we were born with that kind of talents, and are receiving solid financial support from our parents, would I and my friends have attended school, sitting in the class at the outskirts of London? Because, realistically, like our parents, we are the same case of nothing special."

The room went silent once again, bordering mounting tension. Everyone had different expression on their faces, different thoughts yet three people had look of amusement in their faces; one which was seating next to me, another a demon and thirdly, a Queen's butler.

"You have many knowledge that are mysterious in root wise, will you tell me your stories?" Arthur asked cautiously. The woman in front of him, the very woman who rested her frame against the powerful Earl of Trancy in familiar intimacy, was totem of beautiful mystery. Perhaps that is her attraction that attracted both the Earls and to some degree, other people in the room.

Arthur was not wholly oblivious regarding Earl Phantomhive's recent news - he who is famously known to seclude himself from public affairs and society - had taken up a lover or a mistress. He vaguely remember reading a journal of his engagement to respective Marchioness - equal to his age - had been annulled by him after almost 14 years of betrothal so suddenly.

There had been many speculation upon in the public press, but there could be very few and amongst them which was likely, a new lover or another potential wife. The woman's identity and background of her was almost as mysterious as the Earl for her lack of contribution to the social gatherings.

Then he soon came to realise, she may also be Earl Trancy's object of affection. They were obviously close from their bodily contact, the Earl's hidden gaze from others toward the woman, genuine smiles that was only for the Trancy Earl..the hints was all there. The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observes.

Arthur, from the few days he had spent, came to deduce that Miss Yuri was in fact quite similar to both Earl yet the very opposite like the black and white chess pieces.

While she had the Earls' knack of cruelty to a degree, familiar greedy desires that stem from a background similar to him perhaps, an ability to be ruthless and ambitious however, she did not act on them unless necessary.

She simply enjoyed each day as her last with her cheerful demeanour but it was obvious Arthurinhibited a healthy fear toward the woman after hearing and seeing her words and actions.

"Hmm.." I hummed thoughtfully, wondering how to begin the story. But seeing he _is _the author of the Sherlock Holmes in this world, it should be something to do with science. Perhaps psychology?

"A famous American psychologist, started his famous thesis : **'There are six billion people on earth. All of their psychological states, tendencies, and personalities are so vastly different, which means that there are six billion kind of psychological states, tendencies and personalities... All humans are unique.'** Before he died, he changed his stance and finishes his thesis :**'In truth, that's just six billion ways of expressing a person. Humans are all the same.'**"

The writer inside him wasted no time to quickly jot them down in his mind, reciting over and over, encoding the very words into his mind palace.

"Do you know what sings normally appear, when people lie?" I rhetorically asked to the group.

Irene gasped, "There are such ways?"

"The eyes, the shoulder and neck, sweating and other actions..when people lie exhibit severe tell-tale sings." I explained, successfully drawing others in. Even Woodley whom pretending not to be fazed but was failing miserably.

"However, the most common and easiest signs to spot are, firstly the 'lips.'" There was immediate stirring amongst the crowds, their eyes travelling down to the said part, "Except for experienced swindlers, we all feel guilty when we are lying, and subconsciously feel the need to 'hide our mouths'. Which almost always results in 'bringing your hand to your mouth'. This action demonstrates the liar's subconscious desire to hide their mouth. Touching their jaws or their mouth or 'touching their lips.'"

"Amazing," Arthur awed, "This type of theory is never been heard of. P-Please tell me more!"

I continued, "Secondly, for the same reason when people are hearing things that they do not want to hear, out of their subconscious desire to 'block their ears'. Their hands will most likely go towards the ears. Subconscious actions such as scratching around their ears or touching their earlobes signify that the person is already thinking 'I do not want to listen.'"

"Thirdly, when someone smiles, the key of telling whether it is genuine or not are the eyes. The smile is only genuine if the eyes also smile. If the eyes are impassive when you look into them but one is smiling at the same time, then it means that their smile is fake." I finished.

"Using that, there are something like mind reading in psychology." I added.

"Mind reading?" Irene mused, looking fascinated, "Those things are mere belief."

"Woah, really? How, so?" Arthur's eyes widened, he who is also an eye doctor, kept in up to date with many medical journals, including recently arising popularity of psychology.

I held up my hand and made a V sign, "There are two types of facial expressions."

"Two?" Grey frowned, "How can there be two?"

"The 'first expression' which only appears for an instant and the 'second expression' that we consciously maintain. Which one of the two would represent one's true feelings?" I asked.

"The first one, should it not?" Alois answered.

I nodded, "That's correct. We call this micro-expression; if you can read that expression well, you might be able to read someone's true thoughts. Regardless of age, culture and races those emotions are universal. They say the first of those expressions..disappear in less than 0.1 seconds."

"How can you read them, if they disappear so quickly?" Grimsby eyed in suspicion.

"Well, that expression that just disappeared...is called 'contempt'."

"..!" His eyes widened, "W-What?" Then his hand suddenly shot up to his lip in embarrassment.

I cleared my throat, pointing my hand to my lip indicatively. Grimsby realising what I meant, quickly brought his hand down and composed himself almost immediately. I motioned toward the corner of my lip, "Your lip corner tightened and raised on only one side of the face; that's contempt. The true smile don't do that; it spread in equal length. There had been a study with 94% accuracy determining the nature of couple's relationship, you know.**(1)**"

Before anyone could say anything further, the door opened, revealing newly dressed Jeremy and Ciel. They obviously noticed the atmosphere in the room was much different than it was and gave me curious look, silently asking me to explain.

"Young master," Baldroy called, bringing others attention to the chief, "We have finished transferring the bodies."

Arthur stood up from his seat, closing the distance of Ciel and Jeremy determinately.

Alois' half lidded eyes trailed over his shoulder, "Claude, please assist them in anyway you can too."

The spider demon, for a moment, looked down at the blond Earl with his eyes momentarily flashing red in flashing emotions before bowing, "Yes, Your Highness."

"OK." Ciel nodded.

Jeremy clapped his hands together in satisfaction, "Well then! I'd like you to show me the bodies in the order they were killed."

* * *

_**"I don't really know why...but I feel we can trust that man."**_

_Is what Finny said but... _Baldroy contemplated deeply, still remembering those serious gaze of absolutism in Finnian's eyes. It was unlike him to announce his faith on someone whom he met a mere few hours ago for Finnian's past had made tremendous impact on the gardener's ability to trust others.

This formed dent in his temple, creating crease as he still held reasonable suspicion toward the pastor.

_He suddenly came out of nowhere, acting like he's all that...who the hell is this guy?_

"Well then," Jeremy mentioned, "Why don't you show the corpses to me in the order that they were killed."

"We'll start from Lord Siemens then." Arthur said.

"I'll come along too." Grey stood up, momentarily glancing toward me warningly. I remained unfazed.

"Over here." Ciel motioned to the trio, "The bodies of Siemens, Phelps and Sebastian have been placed in order on this side of the hallway."

"That'll save some trouble." Jeremy mentioned gratefully as they entered the first room in the right.

"Hmm. The only external trauma is the wound on his chest." Jeremy noted, gaping open the man's jacket, "A single stab with a sharp-edged blade it seems."

Jeremy took out a expensive looking golden pocket watch, "He was quite the violent drinker during his lifetime wasn't he..."

"How do you know?" Grey questioned, his eyes narrowing little.

"I knew as soon as I saw this." The pastor explained, "This is an expensive pocket watch, but the area around the winding key hole is full of scratches. You'd only do this if you were either a very crude person or drunk right? **(2) **And this strong scent of alcohol is proof that he was gulping down strong liquor up until the moment before his death."

Jeremy closed his eyes, sniffing the air, "..Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Ciel inquired, noticing sudden still movement.

"There is a faint smell of the sea.." Jeremy noted.

"The sea?" Arthur frowned, sniffing the air but smell of heavy alcohol hung in the air, masking any other subtle smell the pastor indicated. In the corner, Grey's eyes dangerously narrowed and his lip thinned - becoming more secluded and silent in contrast to his usual cheerful demeanour even in inappropriate times.

"That's right, do you happen to carry a handkerchief?" Jeremy asked to Claude.

"Yes." Claude handed him the neatly folded handkerchief, "Here you are."

Then, Jeremy did what no one would have expected. He bent down, opened his mouth before using the handkerchief to grab the dead man's tongue.

"WHA-!" Arthur yelled in shock as Jeremy nonchalantly examined the excess that was left on the material before dumping it on Claude's hand.

"Thank you very much." Jeremy thanked.

Irritation flashed passed the spider demon's eyes, glowing red in anger but nonetheless stayed silent.

"Well then," The pastor headed to the next room, "Next was Mr. Phelps, right?

* * *

"He was the only one killed by different means from the other two." Arthur explained, "I thought it likely from the wounds on his neck that a poison might have been injected..at the time of the murder the only exits and entrances were locked, making it a perfect locked room situation.

Jeremy's eyes sharpened at the examination of the wound, "I see...can you show me the room he died in?"

"Yes," Ciel answered, "I will take you there."

* * *

"Mr Jeremy is sharp eyed, so if we show it to him, he might notice things we missed." Arthur said to the other two as they tread up the luxurious golden stairs; he could still not fathom how big and large the mansion was.

"Hm?" Grey glanced over his shoulder, "Huh?" He turned around, leaning against the bar of the stair, "That old guy's not following you know."

"Jeremy?" Ciel called from above.

Soon, out of the darkness below the stairs, emerged the black cladded pastor.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Jeremy quickly followed the trio up the stairs, soon matching them in pace. There was sweat-beads forming and dripping down the side of his face as if he had just done vigorous activity beforehand, "I'm sorry for being late. Let's go."

Grey sighed, "This is why old guys are..."

"Moreover, aren't you carrying handkerchief yourself there..." Arthur pointed out, noting back to the previous incident that Jeremy could have used his own handkerchief rather than Earl Trancy's butler's whom Arthur was sure was irritated at the fact.

They walked through the shattered gates of the Earl's room yet to be cleaned. Jeremy used magnifying glass, scanning every nooks and crooks. Then his eyes landed on the air ventilator situated at the corner of the opposite upper wall before returning on the ropes of bed curtains, "Hmm.."

Observing the object for few minutes, he finally stated with fact, "It seems there are several killer in this crime." This brought another founded shock amongst the group.

"So there were multiple killers after all..." Ciel confirmed, hinting his own previous suspicious thoughts on more than one murderer.

"It will be simple to catch Georg's killer, but it will be quite trouble-some to catch Phelps' killer." Jeremy frowned worriedly, "In order to avoid any further victims it'll be better if we make sure to catch this criminal soon."

Jeremy turned to the window, fierce rain slamming against the glass and faint sound of thunder rumbled outside with not a hint of stopping any-time soon, "No human will be able to get out in this storm, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

Smirk spread across the pastor's lip, "In order to catch Phelps' killer, there are two requirements. One is to wait for nightfall, the second is..." He looked at Ciel, "Your co-operation, Earl."

"My co-operation?" Ciel repeated with mirroring confusion to Arthur's.

"Yes, yours'." Jeremy affirmed with a baiting smirk, "I'll tell you everything when night has fallen."

"Well, next up is the butler, right?" Grey intervened, "Let's go back."

Jeremy discreetly peek toward the Earl who equally return the glance silently in ambiguous message.

* * *

Jeremy opened the door for the others as they stepped into a spacious bedroom that otherwise would have been beautiful and luxurious room if it was not for mournful white sheet covering the deceased figure on the centre of the room sadistically.

He bent down toward the corpse, "I believe you told me that the butler was stabbed to death after being hit. Well then, excuse me..." With words of lament, Jeremy lift up the white sheet; flashing white gloved hand, part of his dark suits and sleeves.

"Urgh!" Ciel quickly leaned over to Arthur for support.

"Earl?!" Arthur gasped and anxiously asked, "What's wrong?! Are you feeling..." Grey turned over to see the commotion as Jeremy quickly examined the body.

"Hm?"

Ciel's grip on Arthur's arm tightened, "I'm sorry. Seeing Sebastian's corpse so many times...is just too much for me..."

"Are you okay? Why don't you take a break outside." Arthur stuttered, words coming out too quick.

"Thank you Mr. Wordsmith..."

"Whaaat?" Grey frowned at the scene as if it didn't make sense, "Weren't you fine when you stripped the butler's corpse awhile ago?"

"I see..." Jeremy nodded in understanding before covering the body once again with the sheet, "It seems that the butler was actually killed very simply!"

"You're done already?" Grey turned around.

"Yes. I've seen enough." Jeremy said.

"It's almost dinner time. I'm hungry." Grey motioned toward the watch up on the fire place. It was almost 8 in the afternoon, "What's on the menu today?"

"Who knows...shall I ask the servant?" Ciel asked.

"Nah, it's fine." Grey shrugged, strutting toward the drawing room once again, "I'm heading back."

"Well, why don't we head back too?" Jeremy suggested, "I have some preparations to look over for tonight so please go ahead."

"Yes." Ciel nodded.

Charles glanced over his shoulder slyly, satisfied they had their back facing him and he was considerably quite a distance away before quickly turning at the corner of the wall before rushing back to the room where the butler was moved to.

He pushed open the door, revealing familiar sight of the covered corpse still and in place inconspicuously. However, for he was trained to be certain, pulled the sheets away from the body...revealing Sebastian underneath the sheer material.

Charles gazed down toward the body for few minutes, as if contemplating his suspicion before, "...As if, right." He sighed, dismissing any bewildering theories he had in his mind, "There's no way..." He muttered although it was more himself in affirmation.

* * *

The guests on the table stared at the food in awe. In short time, the food had been prepare and served with meticulous presentation that looked as good as the taste. It was with help of Claude and Jeremy that they had been able to make the hamburger steak with soy beans - that was the only edible ingredients left.

It was as if the sight of food had triggered their unconsciously suppressed hunger as they start to pick up their forks and knives before digging into their served food. I, too, was surprised how I forgotten all about my hunger (and love of food) - after all, who would in their right mind would be thinking of food-

Of course.

"Ahhh! I'm full! It was delicious." Grey grinned with satisfaction, having two stacks of plates that was enough to make a mini castle around him.

This was before I even had a bite by the way. So I took a small bite, finding the delicious taste exploding in my mouth like popping candies but nothing could beat real meat. Particularly Korean BBQ. How I miss it..

"Today's hamburg steak wasn't greasy at all. I could've gone on eating forever. As to be expected the meat used by the Phantomhives is something else." Irene complimented to Jeremy and Claude, taking another delicate bite, "Earl Trancy, you are very lucky to have such butler."

Discreet smirk crawled onto Claude's lip, pleased. Compliments was propensity of his - a trait shared by many of his prideful kind.

Alois smiled gratefully, "I am grateful for such flattery, Miss. Irene. After-all I do not settle for second best."

"Thank you." Jeremy and Claude bowed simultaneously.

The servants, over-looking from behind the small gaps of the door silently cheered, having put in their best effort and was rewarded-something that was rare knowing their rather lethal clumsiness.

"Well then, now that we're all full, why don't you finally let us in on the truth of these incidents?" Lau mentioned playfully, lazily leaning against the chair with ease.

"!" Grey's once child-like banter was wiped away replaced with cold stare.

Jeremy dabbed his lip with the handkerchief, "Well let's not be hasty now. There are now something I want to prepare before that." His eyes travelled toward Earl, who had yet to finish his dinner. But there was hidden distaste in every bite Ciel took and swallowed, the human foods tasted bland - even with the two people with very admirable cooking skills - his true hunger that lurked behind his human form remained unsatisfied.

"...Yes, what should I do?" Ciel lowered the untouched chunk of meat in his fork and spoke, his dining utensils still in both his hands mid-air.

"Well then Earl..." He said with restrained pause before-

I swear he said something shocking..what was it? I found myself forgetting one of the infamous quotes, my hand automatically reaching for a cup of water and brought it to my lip while my mind scurried away in attempt to remember.

The soothing water wet my dry lip, cooling my throat with its coldness.

- "Take off your clothes." In that moment; chunk of food on Ciel's fork dropped in simultaneous timing to his gaped mouth, flabbergasted.

"Mmph!" My hands quickly came up to my mouth to cup the water shooting out of my mouth in shock. My throat gagged in attempt to push out the potentially lethal liquid out of my lung through rough coughing so suddenly.

"WHAAAT?!" Confused shock-waves echoed through out the otherwise silent mansion that rainy night.

* * *

**_"Listen up Earl."_ **Jeremy's instruction repeated inside Ciel's mind, _**"Under no circumstances should you raise your voice. You can't move a muscle."**_

Ciel wrapped the dark trench coat tighter, the dark material completely engulfed his tiny form in protective cocoon.

**_"If you do."_ **Jeremy's lip moved tautly with dramatic finalisation, **_"You'll be caught by 'the string of death' in the blink of an_ eye."**

* * *

Three armed, bent figures; consisting of Jeremy, Arthur and Charles respectively, hid themselves in absolute abyss near the very place where Phelps died as they silenced their breathings. The only light was the silvery moonlight creeping through the semi curtained window as the wind shrieked past the yew trees on a bitter thundery night.

Silence lurked throughout the granite walls of the mansion as water flowed over the edge of the window pane. The sound of the rain filled the deaf and the emotionless faint silhouette of stretching trees near the glass, emerging in many tentacles of branches.

_What in the world is Mr. Jeremy planning? _Arthur anxiously thought, sweat beads forming as his hand subconsciously tightened around his chosen weapon.

_**"The killer will most certainly come to the Earl's bed tonight as well, we'll like in wait there and capture him. Don't worry, he'll appear for sure...h**__**owever, we don't know from where he will appear so do not lose focus." **Is what he said but... _Doubt slowly glided through Arthur's mind like a sly mist, _Will the killer really appear at the scene of the crime again?_

_Ssss_

_Sssshhh_

"!" Jeremy's eyes narrowed in the darkness, the hissing becoming louder and louder for comfort.

_Somthing...is coming closer. _Arthur gulped, his body trembling with adrenaline as his body geared itself up for fight or flight response for whatever may come in his way.

_SSSSSSHHHH_

The sound of hissing became more aggressive and vicious but for certain, was heading toward Ciel's bed.

_It's coming! _Arthur's eyes widened, his pupil dilating further in fear.

"Now! Step aside!" Jeremy shouted as Ran-Mao briskly threw the bed cover away from her onto the floor, making sure to trap the 'killer' that landed on top in its roll.

"Gotcha!" Grey unsheathed his sword, ready to slice the unknown suspect underneath the thick sheet. His sword, nearly stabbing the perpetrator successfully, was swiftly blocked by Jeremy's own form of weapon. The unexpected movement from the pastor bewildered Charles.

"Wha..." The words were lost in the lip of the Queen's butler and Earl in his own right, as he wordlessly demanded for explanation with his widened eyes.

"It's an important witness." Jeremy reprimand sternly, "We'd be in trouble if you killed them!"

"Th..." Arthur shakily swept the match and lighted a nearby candle and shone the dim light on the 'witness' they've captured.

Now with the abilities to see in the light once again, the capturers were in for astounded disturbances as their eyes landed on the uncovered seize.

"This is the...killer?!"

* * *

**"You do not know her but she has a soul of steel. She has the face of the most beautiful of women, and the mind of the most resolute of men..."**

**__****― Arthur Conan Doyle, A Scandal In Bohemia (**_**The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes)**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1): The psychology study Yuri was mentioning was a study conducted by John Gottman from the university of Washington, after observing just three minutes of a couple's conversation, could tell if they would break up within three years with 94% accuracy. 'Contempt' and 'ridicule', the instant they appear between the couple means the relationship is almost at an end.**

**(2) Did anyone noticed the reference Jeremy made regarding the scratched watch to the first Sherlock Holmes film starring Robert Downey JR when he trails the 'midget' (Apologise to whomever may be offended) as Sherlock calls it (haha!) to the pub and makes mention of the back of the watch being scratched?**

**(3) The quote Yuri said: "When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth", was actually from the author of Sherlock Holmes, Conan Doyle - whom Arthur Wordsmith is based on - from his 1926 novel, 'The Adventure of the Blanched Soldier' (One of 12 Sherlock Holmes short stories (56 total))**

**My exams are finally over! Yay! So I can concentrate on my stories more so expect update times shorter more or less.**

*****IMPORTANT: Guys, I have made some changes and added bits of extra scenes to 'A Kiss To My Prince' and 'The King 2 Hearts' because there were some mistakes, error or simply I didn't liked it when I re-read them over so if you have time, check them out!**

**Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts in reviews and I'll make sure to get back on them :)**

**See you in next chapter.**

**-Cutie Bunny.**


	6. Nights of Masquerade

Janus

**********************-Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc-**

Chapter XL:

Nights of Masquerade

* * *

Title: Janus (Sequel to 'A Kiss To My Prince and The King 2 Hearts)

Summary: The light turns on at a dark street, I'm wondering around to find something again. The unfamiliar darkness is all that remains in my hand. This world approached me with an unfamiliar face, everything was taken from me by that first glance; I have changed, this have switched everything. Run away, disappear far away, give me back the lost time, I ask of you. Any time, any fate – it's a rough road that won't end though I'm ripped apart and in pain, I will smile, watch me, I promise. I will win and win and smile, watch me. I ask of you.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

_**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. I decided to stay in this world...and this is my story.****"**_

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my other story: _'A Kiss To My Prince'_ and _'The King 2 Hearts'_:

_'A Kiss To My Prince'_

**XXDD Smiles**_- _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well~!

_'Janus'_

**Yugao702**_-_ Haha yep I'm back! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Did you already had your summer holiday? This week is my last whoo hoo! (Sorry to rub it in hehe) Oh yes I've read the latest chapter! I actually expected you-know-who (Don't want to spoil for anyone who hadn't read the manga) to be the school principle haha the manga just needed to confirm my suspicion! The thing I wonder is, is he an enemy or an ally? Haha when you see Yuri as a teacher, you know the troubles are brewing XD although comical ones of course! Yuri wouldn't like Voyage arc very much I guess LOL!

**nekolover3- **Thank you! Here's another chapter! Enjoy~!

**Cereza101- **Don't worry! He won't be 'dead' too long! Hahaha, I guess rising from dead is quite common in the manga LOL! I'm glad you can connect to Yuri's life in her world, to be truthful, some of them are based on my own experiences and I know, even if many of my friends don't discuss them, sometime in their life went through some of those things too. I'm not going to paint Yuri as a girl who was happy and satisfied with her life and had solid stability; that's not realistic at all. I hope things got better for you..to me, I guess it did but it falters often.

Hope you did well on your finals and good luck on cross country practise...I remember running that in my sports day -_- came to sport day just to skip school end up running for my class. Came last though haha! More Father Jeremy action this chapter!

**Illusa**- Well, if you loved the previous chapter, here's another one for you to love! I'm fine! My exams are over and things are getting better (I think) and I can't wait for my summer holiday whoo hoo! How about you?

**darkangel- **Don't worry, I knew you were darkangel even if it said darkpetal! OMG what exams? Good luck to you thousand times! I'm glad we survived our school days...I'm still thanking God. I actually read 'Attack on Titan' like last year but stopped it because of exams and such! Quite freaky but there's something about it just makes you want to read it! Yep, I told my friend about Umineko and she said she'll check 'em out hoho! I really love the story arcs! Just my style! Oh well I do remember watching this anime, 'Slayers', I remember watching them when I lived in Korea and still remember them! I didn't know 'Attack on Titan' had an anime?! I shall check them out! Mirai Nikki- she's quite alright, crazy yes but kinda me crazy haha!

Well, Undertaker. He's quite mysterious character and half the time, you don't even know what he's thinking. That's what I want to show in my story. You see Undertaker treating Yuri in a way one would treat a girl he likes then the next a mere friend or sometime detachedly in a way it's like you would treat a stranger. I guess he think of her as amusing like he regard Ciel, he likes her but whether romantically or platonic, who knows ;) you will see their development further in the future chapters. Yuri's cinema record will be shown in Voyage arc or somewhere around there to them.

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan- **Thank you~ here's another chapter for you to enjoy keke!

**Doll with No brain**- Well, Arthur is author of 'Sherlock Holmes' books so he is quite sharp and observing. Glad you like the psychology explanations keke, some are what I learnt in psychology lesson so putting it to good use! OMG, your sister has same name as my anime-crazy, doctor who obsessed, hetalia-obsessed, anime convention obsessed friend, Arianna?! Duh duh duh! I told her what you said and she was like, 'OMG, let me speak to her!' haha!

Oh, your friend is part Asian? Awesome! Everyone should have an Asian friend once in their lifetime hahaha! Your friend sounds very confident and funny! LOL! Hope there will be next book soon to explain the cliffhanger then!

**Enchanted Elf**- Glad you like the focus(?) on Yuri! Here's another chapter though it doesn't focus on Yuri but the plot itself keke! OMG seen the Kuroshitsuji musical in YouTube but it would wonderful to see it first-hand ㅠㅠ I like the actor who plays Ciel, so cute~ I think the actor's name was Nishii Yukito for Kuroshitsuji Musical 2. Have you?

**MrsGooglyBear**- Thank you~! Here's another chapter and hope you enjoy it like the last one hehe!

**VampireSiren**- Hahaha yes I'm back! Really? I'm surprised Evil Dead isn't about zombie like the original one! That's unique! I better watch it then! Hahaha! OMFG I want to watch WWZ! Was it good? I saw the trailer and I was like, 'Mum, we need to get outta here!' hahaha! Have you seen the 'The Purge'? So want to see it!

**ItsMyCircusNow- **Hoho yes I have! Here's more for you to enjoy~! Sebastian? I guess your fav character?

**SomeoneThatExists- ***Throws rope* Grab on-wait you didn't phew~! Here's another chapter! Haha enjoy! Stay away from the cliff!

**Anon- **Thank you for your compliments! I'm very grateful ㅠㅠ since English is not my first language you must excuse my tardiness. Oh, I corrected Arthur's name...there was like 43 mistakes..so shocked! But thanks for letting me know! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy~!

**AmandaSingh0**- Well, here's more Sherlock Holmes quote hehe! Here's more faster update~

**Dontgotaclue88**- Here's more! Hope you love it and enjoy~

**Paxloria**- Oh yes, Claude will get his private moments I think in this chapter! And yes he will get the chance to correct the state of affairs keke! Enjoy~!

**NoLookeyBasterd**- Thank you my awesome reader! Glad you like my OC keke and yes she didn't rant or crept anyone out (Well, for that long) haha! Hope you enjoy~!

**Rileypup**- Aww thank you! XD I'm glad you like my story hehe and it will be quite a long way until I finish the story but hope you will enjoy it then too. Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for~~~ enjoy!

**A/N: **

**Hi hi! So today is my birthday (3rd of July) and to me birthday is both giving and receiving thus I am updating TWO chapters! Hehehe hope you guys enjoy this day as much as I do with these chapters! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 5th Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga 'Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc' chapter 47-48**

* * *

**************"There are always some lunatics about. It would be a dull world without them." _― Arthur Conan Doyle, The Red Headed League_**

* * *

"This...this is the...killer?!" Arthur shockingly exclaimed, widened pupil captured killer.

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

I looked up from the bed that somehow seemed more interesting than what was going on. Alois and Ciel sat on the bed side by side between me with Claude stood tall beside Alois.

"Excuse me." Tanaka clicked open the door, "We were successful in capturing the killer." He announced it to the whole occupants that formed protective circle around Ciel. He slightly pulled back the large black hood before looking up also.

"I told them that the young master and the rest of you were hiding out in Master Woodley's room, so I expect them to arrive soon." Tanaka explained as the three Phantomhive servants sighed in relief.

_Knock_

_Knock_

The door open wide again, as Arthur walked in followed by Charles who pointed over his shoulder nonchalantly, "We brought the killer along."

"EEEK!" Irene face blanched, fearfully flinching back from the 'killer' as Grimsby wrapped his arms around her defensively immediately at his lover's cries.

"'This' is the killer." Jeremy said with a smile as he held out the killer for people to see. "A snake?! That's ridiculous!" They shouted in disbelief.

The snake's body was tangled into a tight, unnatural knot to limit any movement, rendering any possibilities it may have slithering to attack the people in the room as Jeremy held the snake's head and its tail in both hands firmly.

The brownish grey snake hissed threateningly - revealing its sets of sharp fangs where the deadly toxic could easily decide the timing of your death with a mere bite - and thrashed about in Jeremy's gloved hand as his senses were overwhelmed with multiple scents and like many other animals, could sense the tension and uneasiness of its preys in the room.

I immediately knew the reptile belonged to Snake.

"It's hard to believe but it really came to get the young lady wearing the Earl's clothes." Arthur mentioned as Ran Mao nodded naively. Arthur was trying not to look at her for Ciel's clothes was too small and tight on her, revealing an ample amount of skin (legs and cleavage) that Arthur was not used to nor any other men in the room.

"To compensate their lack of sight, snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing." Jeremy stated, "That's why they are able to find their prey in the dark through sound vibrations and smell. In other words, the snake was most likely trained by being fed right after it was exposed to the Earl's scent." He continued, "If one uses a snake, it doesn't matter if they have a key or an alibi."

I noticed the snake colour was mixture of olive, brownish, gray, or sometimes khaki depending on the angle of light. It was quite young, since a young snake colour is lighter in colour and as they age, their colouration tends to get darker. Its under-body was cream-coloured, blended with greenish yellow.

There was dark spots or blotches that speckle the back half of the body, and have alternating dark and light scales near the posterior, giving the impression of lateral bars. The inside of the mouth was dark blue although it looked inky black.

The body was slender for fast speed; its head was large but narrow and elongated, with the shape of a coffin - quite suiting seeing it is the longest venomous snake in Africa. The eyes were dark brownish black, the one that resembled mine actually, although it had silvery-white to yellow edge on the pupils.

"This is a 'Black Mamba', they inhibit South Africa and possess a strong neurotoxin." Jeremy explained, "The victim will inevitably die within one hour of being bitten. Finally it possesses special characteristics such as the world's fastest movement and an excellence in climbing trees. It's the perfect snake to use for murder."

"...But a snake is still a snake. It didn't know whether the person it bit was the Earl or not."

"I see..." Arthur realised, jotting down Jeremy's explanation fervently, "For the criminal it was an unexpected development that the Earl was sleeping elsewhere."

"And the one who slept n my bed that was..." Ciel trailed off in unease.

"Patrick Phelps!" Arthur finished.

Jeremy nodded, "I figured it would probably show up again when it got hungry. So we stood guard and it appeared as expected. We were lucky to have this young lady that could wear the Earl's clothes and take his place. In an emergency situation, the Earl wouldn't have been able to avoid the attack right?"

Ciel knew Jeremy was toying with his previous humanity, knowing his newly found demon body was immune poison - something that would have been otherwise fatal if he was still human.

"If the Earl died, we'd be in trouble." Lau said to the others before directly asking, "Right Ran-Mao?"

"Glad you're safe." Ran-Mao hugged Ciel affectionately, in a way that a worried sister would hug one's younger brother and the absent look on Ran-Mao made it more cuter.

"At least put something on!" Ciel stuttered, blush creeping on his face at the indecent attire. I frowned, that's not how he's like behind doors.

"In any case!" Ciel cleared his throat, "I was made to wear the butler's coat to hide my body odour?"

"Isn't it great how it hid your entire body?" Jeremy playfully said, motioning toward the hem of the coat pooling around Ciel due to the largeness of the cloths size.

Vein prodded on Ciel's forehead, "You really don't know when to stop talking do you..."

"However, it's illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships." Arthur revealed, "I used to be a doctor on a boat that sailed the African sea course as a part-time job, the luggage was checked quite strictly."

"Which means it was smuggled." Lau said, "Bribing a privately managed freight ship is probably the easiest way."

"Indeed," Alois agreed, "You'd need close connections with an African business."

"If you're talking Africa, imported products would be gold or dia..." As if on cue, realisation hit Arthur along with the inhabitants of the room. Their eyes shot to the direction of Carl Woodley, silently suspecting and demanding explanation.

"N...no." His hand waved in air persistently, denying of any charges that is made against him, "It wasn't me!" Then he pointed his accusing finger to Lau, "T-Trading is Kun Lun's thing, isn't it!"

Lau laughed with shrug shoulder, "Awww too bad! We don't do business with any African companies."

"Well," Grey intervened, "It really is a bit much to be deciding the killer based on the snake being from Africa alone."

Woodley nodded, "T-That's right!" He said desperately, "And what about when Siemens was killed?! I have an alibi."

"That alibi might not be worth all that much."

"What?" Woodley turned his head to the owner of the voice, Jeremy who was leaning against the wall with confident smirk.

"What do you mean?" Grimsby asked, as if he could not fathom Jeremy's very word.

"What if the corpse the butler and the others found _wasn't_ a corpse?" Jeremy suggested.

"WHAT?!" Arthur and the others exclaimed at the perplexity at the pastor's question, "But he didn't have a pulse and there was blood on his chest..." Arthur tried to reason.

"Did you thoroughly inspect the wound?" Jeremy countered.

"That's..." Arthur frowned, "It was quite dark, so I wasn't able to..."

"Does everyone know of the potion Juliet drank in 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

"You mean to go into a state of apparent death but come back to life?" Irene replied.

Arthur gasped, soon connecting the scattered dots, "You mean..."

"That's right. It actually exists." Jeremy revealed, "A poison that would induce this state!"

"Wha**********_―_**" At that moment, horror and fear filled Woodley's face. The revelation of this fact would indeed make Woodley's alibi useless and therefore a likely suspect.

"There is a substances called tetrodotoxin**(1) **that was recently discovered and is being studied." Jeremy reported, "It seems that if you refine it in a certain way you will be able to achieve a state of apparent death much like Juliet's."

"Tetrodotoxin is the poison puffer fish and octopuses carry, isn't it?" Arthur said.

"As expected," Jeremy acknowledged, "You have the latest information, doctor."

"It would take 30 minutes of ingestion." I added, "But it can be delayed to four hours depending on people and method."

"Siemens was found after an hour or two so that gives plenty time for the poison to act." Arthur supported.

"Yes." Jeremy said, "When I investigated Lord Siemens' body I noticed a faint scent of the sea. Perhaps that was the scent of a poison made using puffer fish."

"I just have one question here." Jeremy asked to others, "Why would the scent of poison come from someone who had allegedly been stabbed?"

"It was set up?" Ciel suggested although it was a question, the certain tone in his voice told otherwise.

"!" Grey narrowed his eyes, glancing at Earl.

"Indeed. He himself drank the poison, which according to Miss Yuri would take a mere half an hour, got rid of the bottle and pretended to be dead. Then it wouldn't matter what room he was put in. He probably figured that people without specific medical knowledge wouldn't examine the wound closely, hence it would work as a temporary deception at least."

Arthur's head bowed in shame as a doctor for failing to save one's patient, his eyes closed, "I should have looked at it more closely..."

"But when I checked the body just now he was certainly stabbed to death." Jeremy revealed, surprising Arthur with this newly found information.

"What?"

"So what was meant to be a fake turned out to be a real murder?" Lau asked.

"No." I said, "The murderer intended to kill Siemens in the first place. The only reason the murderer would use poison is it's certain. Using deadly poison particularly, meant the murderer was 100% trying to kill someone."

Arthur nodded in agreement, "I, too, agree with Miss Yuri. If we look at the situation, the killer might have wanted to lure the Earl into a trap." Arthur mentioned uneasily.

"Me? It's impossible to know whether Lord Siemens was an accomplice though. Because he seemed quite out of bounds once he had some alcohol in him, the killer might have invited him to 'Give everyone a good scare' or something." Ciel suggested, although he dismissed them as unlikely, "But the Lord and myself had never met before, there is no reason for him to want to lure me into a trap. We can just look at it as him being used and then silenced by being killed."

Arthur closed his eyes mournfully once again, head bowed, "How sad..."

"There would have been plenty of chances to talk to him during the buffet party." Jeremy said.

"If so, anyone here could have egged him on!" Woodley shouted angrily, his face becoming red, "I don't even have any kind of alibi!"

"We could inquire as to what everyone talked about with Lord Siemens but..." Jeremy trailed off.

Grey's eyes glanced downward, avoiding direct eye contact with anyone.

Jeremy shrugged, "Let's not. Humans are lying creatures."

"That's right." Grey agreed, "In fact, you could be lying as well. If he drank a poison, where'd the bottle go?"

"That's easy, he got rid of it in a place no one cold examine right away." Ciel countered, "In the fire for example."

**_"Isn't it kind of hot in here?" _**Baldroy thumped his fist against his palm as realisation struck him, "That's right. There was a ridiculous amount of wood in the fire back then."

"We definitely wouldn't find it there." Arthur sighed, "And if he collected it once the afterglow had died out..."

"However, that wasn't possible." Ciel reminded, "Because of Sebastian."

Arthur gasped, "Ah! That's right! Before he could destroy the evidence, the butler had already come to collect the ashes!"

Jeremy smirked discreetly.

"THA_―_That's nonsense!" Woodley defended heatedly, "If he had found the proof of a set-up, his precious alibi would go up in smoke. He acted quickly and immedately killed Sebastian. Next...he recovered the evidence and returned to his room...then the one who has it is the killer! I don't have any such thing! You searched us right?!"

"That's right." Ciel smirked, knowing Woodley had fallen into his trap, "Outside the hearth that is."

"!"

"Isn't it the perfect hiding place?" Ciel continued, his eye travelling toward the still burning fire place, "It's not like we would come to search the room again. If you recovered and destroyed it after we were done searching it'd be perfect."

Woodley huffed, "Th...that's a false accusation! There is **nothing** like that here!"

"Then show us!" Grimsby growled angrily, flouncing toward the hearth and messily digging out the burning woods as it stained the floor with its dark soot and smog, "Let's see if it's there or not!"

I coughed as the thick, suffocating smoke filling the room.

"Ah!" Grimsby's eyes widened, "Glass shards?!"

"Wha?!" Colour left Woodley's face like ice melting into water.

"But it's not like we can tell what it was like this..." Arthur covered his mouth and nose with his sleeves.

"It'll be fine if we pick it up and put it back together." Jeremy reassured.

"WHAT?!" Arthur exclaimed in disbelief, "That's impossible! It's been reduced to bits!"

"Nonsense, it's like a puzzle without a picture. Hmm..it's done." Jeremy showed a small glass vial. It's size was humble however enough to contain lethal amount of poison nonetheless.

"W...wow!"

"Looks like an ampoule of medicine." Jeremy stated

"T-To find this here means..."

"You're the killer after all! You murderer!" Grimsby interrupted, pointing at Woodley furiously.

Disappointment appeared on Arthur's face, "To want to trap a child...why on Earth would you do that!"

"I!"

"Diamonds." Ciel stated. It was succinct and brief but the message was well received.

"Huh?" Arthur tilted his head in question.

"There was a top secret plan for a major company in the diamond industry, Roze who are in alliance with Earl Trancy's company and my company, that possesses the world's leading technology, to co-operate and enter the jewellery industry." Ciel explained, "But a few days ago, the autocratic president, Mr. Roze was murdered, putting the plan temporarily on hold. However, if the plan was put into motion again the Woodley Company, that boasts of having the latest technologies, will certainly receive some damage."

His eye narrowed. "That's why you thought you'd kill me now right? It was a careless thought anyway."

"I didn't do it, please believe me!" Woodley plead desperately but it was obvious his pronouncing words of innocence went deaf on others, "I'm being set up here!"

Those desperation flee away and replace with rage, slanting his index to the two Earl, "By them! The Queen's Dog and Spid—"

Sharp sword pressed against the vulnerable skin of his, a mere inch away from his subclavian artery as another voice coldly ordered, "**Shut up.**" Grey's face was devoid of any emotions, his look more threatening than the sword in his hand as he stood behind the large man, "I do not need your idle explanations. I'll listen to your stories at leisure in prison."

"I-I didn't do it…I DIDN'T DO IT!" Tears of demise began to form at the corner of Woodley's eyes.

"If you do not want to be killed, I suggest you be quiet. I'm in a really bad mood right now." Grey threatened with a biting glance, pressing the silver rapier warningly against the man's exposed throat.

"Earl Grey," He turned to see the owner of the voice as I held up the chains he used against me, rattling it as it swayed sadistically in the view of his eyes, "Here." I threw the one end of the chain as he swiftly caught it in his had before I threw the another end.

Cryptic glint of something flashed pass his grey silver eyes.

With loud 'clack' the metal chain painfully tightened against Woodley's wrist before pushing him out of the room in unspoken silent in acquiesce manner.

"Let us leave the rest to the yard," Arthur told others, assuring them of the fear they have felt for past few days as they stared at the caught murderer, "With this, case closed."

"I'm so relieved." Irene sighed, finally feeling safe.

"Yeah," Grimsby gave her a weary smile.

"Come to think of it, what was that dark red liquid then?" Finnian suddenly blurted out.

"Fi_―_Finni! There's no need for that anymore!" Mey-Rin shushed.

"Ah that's right, I have not discussed that yet." Jeremy said, having forgotten such trivial thing amidst this chaos.

"Dark red liquid?" Ciel echoed.

"The maid seemed to have found a dark red liquid in Ms. Irene's room." Jeremy reported, "She was wondering if the always young and beautiful looking Ms. Irene was a a vampire."

Grimsby stance became defensive, "What's up with that?! Are you questioning Irene?!"

"Grimsby!" Irene chided, "Please wait, that's..."

"I dare-say the contents of the bottle were..." Jeremy shifted through his pocket before revealing a small leaf I was very familiar as an Asian.

"A leaf?" Mey-Rin blinked.

"Ah, that's a red perilla!" Finny realised.

"The red perilla has an anti-ageing effect." Jeremy explained.

Huh...so mum wasn't kidding. Can't believe she didn't tell me it was true.

"Th..that's right." Irene blushed.

"The extract that is taken from its boiled down leaves is the origin of your beauty...is it not?"

Her hands came to cup her blushing cheek in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I never thought it'd turn into something like this...I take it because I want to remain young with him forever." She linked her arm with Grimsby lovingly.

"Irene..." Blithe smile spread across his lip, a smile of a proud man for having a beautiful lover.

"Wha...whaaaatt?" The three servant couldn't help but shiver at the lovey-dovey scene playing out in front of them. I didn't notice three sets of eyes momentarily flashing toward me.

Jeremy held up the bottle, "This can also restore fatigue. So upon that notion, why don't we celebrate the solving of the crime with a toast of this?"

The atmosphere seemed to become more lighter as Jeremy poured the red liquid into eight wine glasses while in the background, Mey-Rin bowed in apology much to Irene's view of seeing a funnier side of it. I handed the glass to Alois, Ciel, Claude then Arthur.

"Well, if Mr. Wordsmith would like to make the toast then." Alois suggested.

"Me?!" Arthur gasped at the proposal.

Ciel smiled, "Because of the indispensable help you gave us today."

Arthur flustered, "We...well then."

He brought the wine glasses up, forming a circle in mid-air as others followed the suit, "To celebrate solving the crime...a toast!"

_Clink_

* * *

**Like this, the almost demonic night at the haunted mansion ended...and each of us set out to return home. The sky cleared up as if yesterday night had never existed.**

Arthur waved farewell to Irene and Grimsby as they entered the carriage with his own waiting behind him.

** The orchestra of rain conducted by a demon had turned into the chirping of little birds.**

Arthur saw Woodley being escorted by a member of Scotland Yard into the metal police carriage, Grey overseeing the process. However, Arthur noticed dark angry look plastered on Grey's face as if the capturing of the murderer did nothing to soothe him.

**However. For some reason, a small sense of discomfort had left a stain on my heart. Like a cloud that trickled a shadow over the clear sky...**

With heavy steps, Arthur entered the carriage before settling down beside the window seat. _I wonder why. _Arthur thought with uneasy heart, _We solved the case. It's like a mist has settled before my eyes...like I'm overlooking something big..._ Arthur looked out to admire the impressive architecture of the Earl's mansion.

_Knock, knock_

He was pulled away from his wondering mind at the sound of glass knocking, "Mr. Jeremy?"

"What a gloomy face." He commented, "Even though we solved the case."

"No," Arthur laughed nervously, "It's not like that..." before his face melted into a sad look, "You helped us out tremendously, Mr. Jeremy, thank you very much."

"I should be thanking you." Jeremy shook Arthur's hand firmly, "We probably won't meet again, but all the best."

Arthur returned the last greeting with equal gratefulness.

"Monsieur. Wordsmith.**(2-1)**"

_French?_ Arthurnoted.

With a mysterious smile, "Merci d'avoir pris soin du jeune maître.**(2-2)**"

Before Arthur could say anything else, Jeremy gave a strong knock against the black carriage to signal the driver to go as Arthur was whisked away inside.

"Ah..." Arthur gasped, surprised at the sudden movement as he poked his head outside the window, founding himself staring at the pastor with uncertainty.

_Huh?_

**_"I leave the young master in your hands."_**

Those words echoed in his mind, disturbed at how similar their words sounded. Arthur shook his head whatever his chaotic mind may make up, _Impossible. He certainly died. There is no way that..._

His eyes widened further, sweat beads dripping down side of his face, _No...wait! If I think about it, there's nothing but odd facts! His conduct on the night of both Siemens' and his own death were as if he had known the future. And pastor, Jeremy's words just now were surely a follow-up to that time..._

He was yanked out of his thoughts with frightening immediacy and hesitating no further, Arthur grabbed onto the out-shift of the carriage to support his weigh while he shouted to the driver perilously, ignoring the fact he could fall and be killed, "PLEASE RETURN TO THE MANSION! IMMEDIATELY!"

The carriage turned back, horses trotting in fast speed although for Arthur it felt slow. He quickly jumped out of the carriage, barely a second it stopped and ran up the stairs. He slammed the door open, in time to see the four figures up on the majestic staircases.

I glanced over my shoulder.

"Why so flustered?" Jeremy asked smugly as if he had anticipated Arthur's abrupt arrival, "Did you forget something?"

"I came back to confirm the truth." Arthur said in between panting and huffing at sudden strenuous exercise he was not used to as he was a writer and part-time doctor, "Pastor Jeremy...no. Butler Sebastian."

"I told you he would come back." I intervened.

"Y-you knew?" Arthur blinked in surprise.

"Excellent." 'Jeremy' acknowledge with smile, "Seems we underrated you a little. Or wouldn't I be more likely to say..." His gloved hand came up to his face, gripping the second skin before tearing it away - a reminiscent of one pulling away a thick mask at the end of long masquerade to reveal their secrets beneath.

"It appears that we have rudely underestimated you, sir?" Indeed, behind the thick and convincing façade, was the handsome face of the very butler thought to be dead, "Mr. Wordsmith."

"I..." Arthur stuttered, his whole body shook, "I can't believe it..how could something so unreal be happening..."

"Oh." Sebastian said with hint of disappointment, "Did you not come back because you were certain of this?"

"Humans are foolish creatures whose knowledge is vastly limited; what do you expect." Claude muttered nonchalantly.

The harshness of Claude's words attracted Arthur's attention for the first time, as if he was seeing this man for the first time to true deepness. He had been so so quiet, almost the perfect butler like Sebastian but he was seeing this man in new light after this revelation that he in fact knew the true identity of pastor Jeremy.

What surprised him more was the fact his arm around Miss Yuri's waist, a lover's embrace and the possessive glint in his eyes. He must be one of Yuri's lover.

"If you had just gone back, you would have returned to your peaceful 'reality'." Sebastian informed, "So why did you come back then?" The butler raised his brow, "Trembling, even." noting his shaking hands on his knee.

Arthur flinched and gulped, "B...Because, if my uncomfortable feeling wasn't 'simply' at an uncomfortable feeling. I'd have to go after the yard's carriage immediately!"

"Haha." Ciel laughed, snickering, "Your sense of justice is so strong, Mr. Wordsmith. I can see why Yuri likes you; you're just like her."

"Not that strong, Ciel." I retorted, "Just a bit twisted."

"Or otherwise you would have stopped _him,_ would you not Yuri?" Alois ventured. Then turned toward Arthur, "You did mention in your works that you liked the knights of the Middle Ages." He said to Arthur.

"Yes..." Ciel gazed down at Arthur with menacing tone, "Didn't you realise that if you knew the truth, you would not be able to return home?"

"What?!" Arthur flinched, suddenly regretting his decision to come back.

"I'm just joking." Ciel simply dismissed, "Beside, Yuri would hate me for doing so when she enjoys your companionship and your works."

"Don't use me as excuse when you like him too." I corrected.

"Hmph." Ciel smiled in defeat, "Seems like I can't hide anything from you." Glancing toward Arthur's way, who's face contorted into an absolute horror and fear- he looked more pale than when he discovered the murder.

Ciel turned around, continuing up the stairs, "...It's as you guessed."

"Woodley wasn't the criminal." Ciel revealed, glancing over his shoulder, "In 'this' crime at least..."

"!"

"However," Ciel continued, "He deserves to be in that carriage."

"...What do you mean?" Arthur questioned.

"Let's not stand and talk. We might as well have some elevenses**(3) **prepared. Sebastian."

"Yes." He nodded before stepping down the stairs and guiding Arthur, "I'll take you there."

Arthur gulped and flinched back. Sebastian couldn't help but feel amused, "You wish to know the truth, don't you? Don't be scared, we won't eat you."

Arthur followed him although hesitatingly, momentarily gazing to the three and catching as Claude leaned down to steal Yuri's lip much to the Earls' and Sebastian's dismay. Blush crept across his cheeks at the sight of taboo.

* * *

Sebastian led him to an indoor garden that resembled elaborately designed rainforest, seeing the three was already waiting for him as he sat stiff and rigidly, feeling out of place like the first time.

"Today, I prepared you Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling second flush. For snacks, I have petit fours." Sebastian said, pouring the tea before setting the cup in front of Arthur while Claude prepared the snacks and presented on the table.

The cup and the delicious looking snacks seemed to sparkle in Arthur's eyes. The rose decorated teacup was definitely expensive china for sure- more pricey than he could earn in his lifetime.

Although it may seems rude, he did not help himself to the delicacies he was offered. Half of him could not bring himself to eat such high class food - something he wasn't used to at all and half of him was suspicious of the content in the food.

Ciel smiled, respecting Arthur's suspicion as he brought the tea to his lip, "We haven't poisoned it, so please help yourself."

Arthur glanced toward me as I sipped the heavily sugared tea before following the suit, "Ciel isn't the type to poison people. He prefers revolver." I said, biting into the delicious confectionery.

Ciel simply smiled, sipping the dull tea.

"...So? How did you know that he was alive, Mr. Wordsmith?" Alois asked in amused tone, "I'm sure it was quite hard to fathom."

"Actually, it's not like I had sort of conviction that he was still alive." Arthur replied, "It was more that I kept having this vague sense of discomfort. I'm not sure how to say this but he was just...too perfect."

"They should be." Alois commented, sipping his tea once more.

Arthur, having misunderstood the subjective phrase that Alois methodically quoted; that Sebastian is butler therefore should be meticulous regarding his job, continued, "Even though I had this uncomfortable feeling about the butler Sebastian and the pastor Jeremy, there wasn't a single flaw in either of them to be suspicious of...they were too perfect. So perfect, it was strange instead."

"And by this you are trying to say?" Sebastian said, asking him to elaborate.

"That there is no way you could have prepared everything so perfectly before dying...well, being murdered. The food, the owl, even your words to me were too perfect." He explained, "That wasn't just a foreboding. The pastor Jeremy who appeared afterwards was suspicious no matter how you looked at it. But his alibi was so perfect that there was no reason to doubt it. And then his words at our parting..."

**_"_****Merci d'avoir pris soin du jeune maître."**

"The moment I heard that I realised the true nature of my constant discomfort...and also 'the possibility of something unreal' that would overthrow all of our reasoning."

"The possibility of something unreal?" Ciel repeated.

"The possibilities..." Arthur gulped, "That the butler Sebastian had not died. When I thought of that, I just couldn't contain myself..."

"To think you'd come to believe this and return after just those words..." Sebastian mused, "You're all one would expect from someone who earned the young master's praise."

"Stop saying such unnecessary things." Ciel growled, irritated at the unnecessary trend, "Yuri alone is enough."

Sebastian wordlessly smirked down at Ciel, almost playfully much to Ciel's dismay before asking Arthur, "And? What part of me made you think so?"

"Once was at the time of Lord Siemen's death. At that time you weren't doing anything but observing our movement. We're talking about the person who reacted so swiftly during the disturbance at the evening party here. When I think of it now, I cannot help but think there must have been a reason for it." Arthur said, "Then when the Earl was suspected, you didn't utter a single word in his defence. For a butler to not protect his master even a little is strange. Didn't you know? That the suspicions on the Earl would be lifted as soon as the next murder occurred."

Smile bloomed on Sebastian's lip, "Of course...I realised this."

"Do you really―?!"

"However." Sebastian flawlessly interrupted, "That wasn't the reason I didn't protect the young master."

Alois chuckled, bringing Arthur's attention, "That was his way of rebelling against Ciel..although I cannot say much for my butler either..right, Claude?"

Claude simply smirked, sadistic glint in his eyes, "Your Highness, we are forever bound to you and are now one of us..I was simply enjoying those humans desperately crying for help - something you also enjoyed."

Alois pouted, "Even so..not even a utter word of defence to your master..I'm disappointed, Claude. Shall I punish you once again?"

Claude did not reply.

All this while, Arthur couldn't understand the dynamic of the two Earls and their butlers'. Claude's words left seeds of dangerous curiosity and confusion; their words as if they were..different. It was certainly a kind never seen before.

"Hmph." Ciel frowned in displease, "You probably thought it served me right, didn't you?"

"Not at all?" Sebastian sarcastically, "I was just taken aback at how, while you predicted that something would probably be set up, you quickly gave in to sleep and I was left to take care of the mess."

"Eh_―_Wa_-_wait a second!" Arthur stuttered, "By predicting you mean..."

"We knew before hand that there was a person mixed up in the dinner party that wanted to torment the young master and Earl Trancy."

"S..so you mean? You predicted that this incident would occur?!"

"Indeed." Sebastian told, "We also predicted that Master Siemens would probably be made a sacrifice for it. And that I would be killed."

"What?!" Arthur burst out of his seat in shock, tableware rattling in vibrations.

**_"Mr. Wordsmith."_**

**_"Watch..."_**

**_"Shut up!"_**

**_"In your hands."_**

**_"Don't let the coal in the hearths go out."_**

**_"This is...the killer?!"_**

**_"Confinement!"_**

**_"He's dead!"_**

**_-2 DAYS AGO-_**

**_"Guh!" The sound of pained yell stopped Mey-Rin, Claude and Sebastian in their track, "Gwaaahhhh!" It sounded more of an injured animal, whining and moaning for help._**

_Crack? **Sebastian thought, hearing a sound of something shattering that was too faint and quiet for Mey-Rin to hear with her human ears.**_

_**"What's wrong, Master Siemens!" Mey-Rin anxiously shouted, "Master Siemens!" She called, hearing no reply but ominous silence from behind the door.**_

_**"What's wrong? What's going on?" Grey came running, followed by other crowds.**_

_**"Let's break open the door." Sebastian suggested, kicking the wood down effortlessly into small tiny sharp splinters. The small smoke that arose from the impact died down, revealing motionless corpse.**_

_**"EEEEEEKKKK!"**_

_**"WAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

_**"Ah, Mr. Phelps!" Woodley quickly caught falling Phelps.**_

_**"Excuse me!" Arthur motioned for people make way, "...He's dead!"**_

_Surely I heard the sound of something breaking, but there's nothing broken to be seen. **Sebastian thought, **I don't smell blood either, which means... **His eyes trailed toward the fireplace where the fire still strongly flickered, **There will probably be some sort of bottle that contained poison in here..._

"Wait a minute!" Arthur interrupted, "Why didn't you say that immediately?! If you had said so, surely it would have been settled without the Earls' and Miss. Yuri being suspected!"

"The young master seemed to be observing the situation, so I did the same." Sebastian explained.

"A murder under those circumstances...at first I thought it must have been a set up." Ciel told, lightly lowering his teacup onto the tea plate, "Aside form him being alive or dead, I did guess that Siemens had taken the poison himself. After that it's as the butler said. I thought we wouldn't be too late even if we moved after catching the criminal's tail."

"I see.." Arthur muttered uneasily after few minute of sinking in the newly found information he was given, "That's why you made him refill the coal, right."

"I caught on to that as well. There's no need to collect ashes in an empty room. Even so, he was killed in that room while collecting ashes." Ciel said.

"Indeed." Sebastian interjected, "That order's true meaning was...'inspect the hearth closely.' Though you are such a cruel master. Since you gave me the order, knowing I would be killed if I inspected the hearth."

"I never thought it would go as we expected for so long." Ciel reasoned.

"As expected?"

"It meant," I joined, "They knew what was going to happen, even the tinniest bit of things."

"Yes, that night I was killed."

**_Clop_**

**_Clop_**

_**In the ****quiescent **silent night, pit-a-pat of Sebastian's footsteps was heard as he entered the equally dark room holding some candle light toward the hearth, the another only light source._

_**"'Don't let the coal in the hearths go out'...was it." He muttered.**_

"This wasn't a scenario decided by God or fate."

_**Soon enough, after shuffling some woods around, discovered the very evidence that proved his **_**_suspicion._**

"But one decided on by my master."

_**Through his heightened demon ears, he could clearly hear the masked footsteps drawing near but decide to remain oblivious.**_

"With timing decided by my master."

_**Upon his gloved hand was two set of small glass vials: a small alcohol carrying bottle that likely held Siemens' whiskey and medical ampoule that contained the poison.**_

"I was killed by the criminal expected by my master."

_**The figure blended in the dark approached the butler, quietly and slyly with the lethal weapon in hand.**_

_**"As I thought..." Sebastian said, the figure's identity menacingly reflected on the glass vial, the silvery-white eyes glaring toward Sebastian, "This is..."**_

_**Earl Grey.**_

* * *

**********"Some facts should be suppressed, or, at least, a just sense of proportion should be observed in treating them." _― Arthur Conan Doyle_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG guys did you heard they are making live-action film of Kuroshitsuji?! So excited but I'm so sad Ciel is not in the film ㅠㅠ Why~! Although I like the actress who is playing 'Ciel' roles.**

**(1) ****Tetrodotoxin**, frequently abbreviated as **TTX**, is a potent neurotoxin with no known antidote found in pufferfish, porcupinefish, ocean sunfish or mola, and triggerfish, several species that carry the toxin.

** Its mechanism of action, selective blocking of the sodium channel, was shown definitively in 1964 by Toshio Narahashi and John W. Moore at Duke University.**

**The first recorded cases of TTX poisoning were from the logs of Captain James Cook from 7 September 1774, on which date Cook recorded his crew eating some local tropic fish (puffer-fish), then feeding the remains to the pigs kept on board. **

**The crew experienced numbness and shortness of breath, while the pigs were all found dead the next morning. In hindsight, it is clear that the crew received a mild dose of tetrodotoxin, while the pigs ate the puffer-fish body parts that contain most of the toxin, thus being fatally poisoned.**

**The toxin was first isolated and named in 1909 by Japanese scientist Dr. Yoshizumi Tahara although it seems in Kuroshitsuji time, the author brought it more earlier than it was actually founded for plot purposes.  
**

**(2-1) "Monsieur. Wordsmith." French for, "Mr. Wordsmith."**

**(2-2) "Merci d'avoir pris soin du jeune maître." French for, "Thank you for taking care of the young master."**

**(3) Elevenses are morning (around 11AM hence the name) snacks similar to those found in high teas etc. In Australia and New Zealand, elevenses is called ****morning tea** or **smoko **(often **little lunch**, **recess** or **playlunch** in primary school). In Canadian primary schools, the custom is common and is known as **recess**.

**In many Spanish-speaking cultures the term _las onces_ (_the elevens_ in Spanish) is used to describe a similar meal. Among Chileans it has shifted to later in the afternoon, more closely reflecting the pattern of British "tea time".**


	7. Jekyll and Hyde

Janus

**-Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc-**

Chapter XLI:

Jekyll and Hyde

* * *

Title: Janus (Sequel to 'A Kiss To My Prince and The King 2 Hearts)

Summary: The light turns on at a dark street, I'm wondering around to find something again. The unfamiliar darkness is all that remains in my hand. This world approached me with an unfamiliar face, everything was taken from me by that first glance; I have changed, this have switched everything. Run away, disappear far away, give me back the lost time, I ask of you. Any time, any fate – it's a rough road that won't end though I'm ripped apart and in pain, I will smile, watch me, I promise. I will win and win and smile, watch me. I ask of you.

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

_**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. I decided to stay in this world...and this is my story.****"**_

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my other story: _'A Kiss To My Prince'_ and _'The King 2 Hearts'_ and _'Janus'_.

**A/N: Here's the second chapter/present for my readers I am updating since today is my birthday keke! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter as well~~**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 5th Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga 'Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc' chapter 49.**

* * *

******************"I have frequently gained my first real insight into the character of parents by studying their children."**_********__****__** -**__Arthur Conan Doyle_

* * *

"I was murdered that night." He stated.

_**"This is..." The glaring Grey's reflection glistened in the harsh, flickering light before ringing pain spread in his skull then not a second later, swiftly did Grey strike his back, piercing through his spine and protective ribs into the aorta of his heart.**_

_**"Gah!" Sebastian chocked, blood splattering out of his mouth as the blood filled and overflow his lung at the sudden sneak attack.**_

"By the Queen's butler. Earl Charles Grey."

_**Grey watched as Sebastian became limp, sprawling across the floor with brass fireplace poker sticking out sadistically out of his back ****as red ribbons slowly pooled around him.**_

_**"How boring." Grey ventured, stepping on the back of the dead butler then squat down with displease look on his face, "I thought I'd torment that shitty little brat for a while. But for it to be found out so soon...with these stupid servants getting in the way."  
**_

_**Grey picked up the scattered pieces of glass vials and opened the window, stepping outside. The rain furiously defied against his whole form with strength that he had to close his eyes and wind that scorched him with its harsh frosty touch.**_

_**"Well, that's ruined now!" With much strength he could muster, pulling his arm back then forward in strong force of momentum, threw the tiny shards of glass out into the storm. **_

_**Grey angrily stomped out, "And Siemens is in the basement?!" He complained, shaking for he was afraid of ghosts and particularly, ghost in dark places, since he only believed in things that could be cut down by sword and the story of the haunted basement the servants told of it didn't help either. "Having to go there by myself is the WORST!"**_

_**His footsteps faded after few minute, barely detected even by his ears, did Sebastian casually arose from the floor with the weapon still piercing out of his back.**_

_**"To make successive **__**attack to a vital point in an instant..." Sebastian noted acknowledgedly, "As expected of the Queen's butler."**_

"I followed Earl Grey to the wine cellar where Master Siemens had been placed."

_**The demon quietly entered the cold subterranean and approached the man's body placed upon the ground, "My, my." Sebastian mused at the sight that laid before him.**_

_**The human man, idiotically naive to his current situation and his living status, was in fact asleep in most atrocious manner unfit for a man of his social seat and snoring rather loudly with a bottle of wine kept close to his chest.**_

_**"He even went as far as to grab a bottle of ripening wine..." Truly, this man was an epitome of the whole seven deadly sins itself; perhaps even more. "He's really hopeless."**_

_Creak._

_**Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, familiar scent of blood and rain hitting his nose. Not making a sound, he jumped up to the ceiling, supporting his weight with his two outstretched arms and legs in each arched pillar of opposite sides as he silently waited and gazed below.**_

_**Grey crept open the wooden gate carefully, poking his head to the inside hesitatingly as if assuring himself there was no supernatural creatures. His anxious footsteps became confident and menace toward the German banker, who either in right or wrong timing, woke up and noticed the Queen's butler.**_

_**"Ooh? Oooh! Earl Grey!" **__****__**Siemens greeted in delight, unaware and unexpected of what will happen in mere few minutes. "It seems everything went according to plan! Were they all surprised? When I woke up, there was tons of wine." Nor did he noticed the Earl's steel gaze filled with disgust and contempt in a way one would regard a insect that must be squashed immediately.**_

_****__**The naive Siemens continued to mumble in drunken slur, "A wake-up drink is..." **_

_****__**No warning. A slender, silver rapier tore through the man's dry blooded shirt; through the skin and through his vital organs to the man's back. A clean through and through attack.**_

_****__**"Eh.." Siemens muttered in shock, his eyes rigidly lowering to his chest where blood spurted out violently and trailed down the corner of his lip.**_

_****__**"Stop yelling, you're too loud." Grey commanded distastefully, sighing exasperatedly at the man's vain way of living his life, over-indulging and filling his belly with sinful hedonism. **_

_****__**Gold hilt of the rapier still firmly in Grey's hand, bent down to the man's eye level so the pitiful beast see and prints his image in Siemens very own eyes at his death of the man who ended his despicable life. If one thought about it in a bright side, Grey was doing a favour for him before he shames his country further and even himself - although he can't guarantee latter; observing the manner of behaviour in the party, overly told this was not the first time.**_

_****__**"You're an eyesore." Grey stated sadistically, "You blockhead Germans will overtake England you say?"**_

_****__**Grey scoffed and smirked, "Come back in another ten years(1)."**_

_****__**Shabby spurt of his stutter that he was not able to say to the face of his killer **__****__**before Siemens' last breath left his lip in vengeful lingering. Grey sighed once more, finally major step of his plan was done as he covered the truly dead man's body with the white sheet beside him.**_

_****__**"Well.." Grey said to himself, "I guess it will really be ten years though." Then without a glance over his shoulder, having confident in his skill to have make sure to stab through the heart and ending the life completely and definite, exited the cellar.**_

_****__**Only when Sebastian was sure Grey was gone once and for all, and no chance of coming back here to check, did he drop onto the floor effortlessly; having seen more than he needed for future use.**_

The expensive china slipped out of Arthur's hand in shock, the content spilling out of its holder onto the white sheet and tainted it with its brown liquid colouring, "N...NO WAY!" He exclaimed, "So you're saying you even knew who the criminal was?! And then you threw away your own life?! All because it was your master's order...?!"

"Indeed." Sebastian confirmed, "I do not tell lies."

"But like a demon, you look for loopholes and manipulates your answers." I corrected.

"My, my, Miss. Yuri. What an accurate perception of my person. Truly." He complimented with a smile, but he did not falter away from the subject, "In any case, the ruthless way in which my master exploits people...I mean, butlers, deserve a Royal warrant."

Ciel pouted, "What do you mean by that." He muttered disapprovingly although it was more of a word to himself than a question that needed an answer.

Sebastian continued, "After that, I made preparations for three days worth of food. I gave instructions for the next day to the chef and the gardener. For when worst came to worst I gave the owl I had captured in the forest the day before to the maid. And I wrote a report regarding the hearth inspection to the young master."

_**Sebastian slipped the envelope inside the pillow cover, he took from Yuri, and headed to the room with Claude, who was very much aware as Sebastian and with his own report, where their respective masters awaited. Although, the things he were about to do was quite tiring and hard even for a demon like him with plenty chance of being discovered, Sebastian would not stoop as low as to ask the other demon for aid.**_

_**He took a moment to regard his appearance, although his dried blood blended in with the dark suit of his, the upper white shirt was noticeably tainted and the red stood out amongst the colour of his shirt.**_

_It's a bit indecent to appear before a guest and the master like this I guess? **He wondered thus blew out the candle, for they both could see in dark as clear as in light. It was more of a habit of wondering around with candles as he learned soon after he became Ciel's butler, he must blend in and follow humane acts.**  
_

_**"You're late, Sebastian." Ciel noted, stretching his arm, "Give me the pillow already."**_

_**"This is what you'd call the young master's blanket I guess?" He teased.**_

_**Ciel plopped onto the pillow, "Non-sense. I just like this pillow." His finger came to grip onto the protruding square shape foreign object inside it, his eyes narrowing in the darkness knowingly as for a moment, met Alois' who also mirrored his expression. Indifferently, he smuggled deeper into the bed, "Return to your room already. I'm going to sleep."**_

_**"Mr. Wordsmith. I leave the young master in your hands."**_

"Then I returned to my work as the young master had asked."

_**"Well then." Sebastian sighed, bothered at what he was about to do next. He picked up the bloodied fire iron that had once stabbed him straight through his now healed back. He lowered himself on the floor where he had 'died', and positioned fire iron above his back, where he approximately guessed he was originally pierced.**_

_**"How foolish." Claude commented dryly.**_

_**"Isn't it?" Sebastian agreed with irony, "Not in my lifetime, did I had to stab myself ever until this day."**_

_**"Hm." The spider demon scoffed, "Do it already, abiding time longer will stop me from getting my reward at the end." With that, Claude walked away.**_

_**"Even I feel quite some pain when being stabbed." He stated after some time. Unconsciously, a smile graced his lip, amusing at the irony how demons were superior to humans yet felt the same things as humans.**_

_**Then an amusing thought occurred to him and he instead positioned the weapon at his chest.**_

_**Wasting no further time, Sebastian swiftly thrust the sharp weapon through his heart and once more, reopening the injuries as the carpet was tainted with blood again. He lay on the floor, positioned in such a way as inspiring artist would do, purposely and methodically, not an inch was overlooked.**_

_It should look like this I guess?_

"I was founded by Finnian as ordered. I just meant for it to be a little revenge but Earl Grey's puzzled look...it certainly made me laugh. And then..."

_**"Young.. master..." The servants nervously said, knowing the two was close and the sudden news of death would do no good for his already stressful situation.**_

"The young master put on quite a realistic show."

_**Ciel's grip on Sebastian's shirt tightened, shaking in disbelief, "That's an order! Sebastian! Wake up right now! Are you ignoring my orders?!" His head rolled limply as Ciel's fist connected with his cheek painfully.**_

_**"Are you...dead, Sebastian?" Ciel chocked, holding his laughter to the point his whole body was trembling, biting his lip from allowing sadistic grin to appear.**_

"When a person is holding in their laughter, it could appear as if they are crying." Sebastian stated, Arthur's eyes widening, "Even I wouldn't have thought he would hit me with his ring hand though. Furthermore, with me in a position where I could not move...his cunning was admirable."

_**But soon, those amused looks left him and in place - in a very rare occurrence - was honest sincerity in his eye of the contract they made, "You...Yuri and you. You said you'd be by my side until the end." Then he lowered his lip to Sebastian's ears, those fleeting look soon dispersing as fast as it showed, "Put the bottle in the hearth at a suitable moment. Okay?"**_

"As a corpse, I was able to obtain an alibi and freedom."

_**Using the back door of the kitchen, Sebastian - having obtain liberty of suspicion or restriction, trudged out into the stormy rain.**_

"It was a step forward in being able to freely accomplish my job."

_**"Well," He said to himself as he pulled the white gloves over his hands tightly, "Let's get going then." With a hiss of swish, the demon shoot through the forest in impossible speed, his clothes soon drenching from the attack of rain drops.**_

_**In far distance, he saw a flying figure he had been looking for. Strapped to the owl's claw was a tiny scroll securely wrapped and jerked toward the sky, grabbing its claw by his hand and brought it down with him, landing on a tree branch.**_

_**It squawked in protest, clapping its wings furiously in attempt to escape much to Sebastian's annoyance. He took out a syringe, "Be still for a while please."**_

"However.."

_**"!" The invisible frequency of sounds travelled over to his ears, hearing it as clear as if he was in the room and realised his cover was to about to be realised.**_

_**"So in that scenario I would be right in thinking that the person who currently holds the key and killed Sebastian is the criminal?" Ciel queried.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Well, first let's confirm whether or not the butler is carrying the key himself. Even though it would mean our theory ends there." Grey added.**_

_**"You're right." Arthur agreed, "Also from now on, whenever we move, I'd like us to move as a group." Arthur glanced toward at Irene, "Since it would be difficult asking a woman to accompany us to the corpse's storage room, I'd like Miss Irene to stay here with Mr. Grimsby."**_

"Emergencies are a part of a butler's job."

_**Sebastian moved from one tree branch to another, soon the sight of the mansion came to his view.**_

_This won't do. If I don't hurry to the wine cellar! **He conceded, landing on the ground with the unconscious owl still in his arm as he sprang toward the mansion before they discovered his body 'missing'.**_

_Meow_

**_Those small, helpless cry stopped him in his track. _**_What was that voice just now? **He wondered, then jerking his head to the source of the cry with surprise.**_

_**Indeed to his suspicion, "So it was you after all." He muttered, staring down at Luna. Despite the black cat's fur drenching heavy with water, it innocently looked up to him with its beautiful green orbs that stirred sympathy, in rare situation, inside the demon.**_

_**"How sad...let's put you..." From the bush, many other feline emerged, crying with its sorrowful voice to him as if pleading him wordlessly, "Inside..."**_

_Could this be what they call the light within the darkness? I'm kidding though._

_**Sebastian quickly hid the clowder into his wardrobe, their footsteps approaching nearer and nearer where his body was placed.**_

**_"We're here, folks." Baldroy announced._**

**_Sebastian slide across the brick floor to the centre, where the empty sheet lay between the two corpses._**

**_The door creak open; three sets of corpse placed under the wooden chandelier light._**

**_"Well then, excuse me." Arthur apologised, lifting up the cover._**

"Like this...I managed to avoid the worst crisis in all my years as a butler just a hair's breadth."

_**"He's wet?!" They gasped, indeed his face, hair and clothes was hardly dry from the rain although it was unknown to them. They began to search and strip his clothes.**_

_However, it was the first time in my long life as a demon...that I ended up having to show humans such a humiliating appearance._

_**The group exited and Sebastian rose from his place, wasting no further time playing corpse than necessary before heading out in the rain where he, when struck by Grey, saw the direction the shards were thrown to. He made sure to snoop and hid behind the bushes, while the servants gave words of encouragements in his memory.**_

"After that, I recovered the shards of the ampoule that Earl Grey had thrown in to the garden. I threw those in the hearths in Mr. Woodley's room and completed the young master's order."

_**Sebastian put the shards into the hearths with care - making sure to be in the woods but far out of reach from the fire and with either careful or haste search from whomever - would surely find them in the fireplace without a doubt.**_

_**"As there seemed to be an unexpected incident going on, I'd better get back quickly."**_

"Then I camouflaged myself. So I returned, carrying the ticket and the owl as my alibi." He added later, "As Pastor Jeremy."

"So that ticket was fake?!" Arthur conceded accusingly.

"No," Sebastian countered, "The ticket is a real thing, I actually went to London to buy it. During a break at the dinner party, I slipped out and brought it. Although, I could not see the performance for more than two minutes."

"That's impossible!" Arthur stated in disbelief.

He smiled at Arthur, taking out the ticket and handing him to inspect for counterfeit item, "If you have any doubts then please, when you return to London, let the stub be inspected at the ticket booth."

"So everything including, the owl, was just a part in his own little play to make Jeremy look convincing." Ciel summarised.

"That's right!" Arthur remembered, "What was written in the letter?"

"Ah yes," Ciel's eyes narrowed in displease at the memory, "About that letter..."

Alois and I burst out laughing, having seen the content of the paper.

_**"Look at the letter at its claw." They motioned toward its claws. Ciel took out the scroll, scanning his eyes as his lip curled downward in vexation.**_

_**"Young master! What did Mr. Sebastian say?!" The Phantomhive servants asked.**_

_**The content of the paper in his thumbs was...empty.**_

_**"..." Vein protruded as Jeremy snickered at his reaction.**_

_**Ciel shoved the paper in his pocket angrily, "It seems that he anticipated that he would be killed and sent a letter to Jeremy."**_

_**"Oh my..."**_

"It was just him trying to funny." Ciel revealed with annoyance.

"It was just some brain training for you young master, since your studies were on hold during the incident." Sebastian defended, "From there, my double role..."

"Wait a second.." Arthur interrupted confusedly, "But I...I investigated your corpse together with Jeremy, you know?!"

Sebastian smirked, "That's..."

_**"I see...that's very interesting. **__**Can I see the body first?"**_

_**"Well then, let's go to the wine cellar together." Arthur said.**_

_**"Stop!" Jeremy stopped.**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"I would like you to move each of the bodies to a separate room." Jeremy insisted much to others confusion.**_

_**"But why?" Arthur asked.**_

_**"The scent might be a clue to the crime." Jeremy explained, "If we put the bodies together their scents will interfere with each other. Also, the wine cellar will have a particularly strong scent of wine...on that note, can you lend me three rooms, Earl?"**_

_**Ciel stood up also, "...That would be fine I guess." Then looking at the three of his servant, "You guys, divide the bodies over three rooms."**_

_**"Certainly." They answered obediently.**_

_**"Earl," Jeremy asked, "Will you allow me to change my clothes in the meantime?"**_

_**"Sure...the clothes of my predecessor might be a little too small. I'll lend you some clothes of the dead butler." Ciel nodded, standing in the lead, "I'll take you there."**_

_**They moved to the Sebastian's room when Ciel suddenly twirled around, facing Jeremy angrily, "You didn't tell me you would appear looking like that!"**_

_**"I didn't have the time to inform you." **__**Jeremy apologised as he quickly changed into the butler attire, "I need to hurry, so please excuse me." With that, much to Ciel's chagrin, speed out of the room to the room where his body rested.**_

_**"I'll tell you the details afterwards, although you can inquire Yuri regarding any questions you may have."**_

_**Sebastian slide across the cellar, under the materials and silently waited for the servants to arrive. The servants dropped the body off in a room and as soon as their footsteps faded far away, he sat up before heading to the room where Ciel was waiting.**_

_**"Ahh.." Sebastian sighed, "Busy, busy."**_

_**Sebastian, now masquerading as Jeremy, clapped his hands together in satisfaction, "Well then! I'd like you to show me the bodies in the order they were killed."**_

"I simply made sure to be one step ahead of everybody. The only obstacle was Earl Grey. First, I investigated Master Siemens. Then I went on to Master Phelps."

_**"He was the only one killed by different means from the other two." Arthur explained, "I thought it likely from the wounds on his neck that a poison might have been injected..at the time of the murder the only exits and entrances were locked, making it a perfect locked room situation.**_

_**Jeremy's eyes sharpened at the examination of the wound, "I see...can you show me the room he died in?"**_

_**"Yes," Ciel answered, "I will take you there."**_

_**Using the ruse, Jeremy slipped into the room where Phelps body was and lifted his corpse. He opened the windows of the room, stepping over the balcony onto the second balcony where his 'body' was stationed.**_

_**He dressed Phelps in his butler attire and covered him with the white sheet before attempting to catch up before anyone notice his disappearance.**_

_**"Mr Jeremy is sharp eyed, so if we show it to him, he might notice things we missed." Arthur said to the other two as they tread up the luxurious golden stairs; he could still not fathom how big and large the mansion was.**_

_**"Hm?" Grey glanced over his shoulder, "Huh?" He turned around, leaning against the bar of the stair, "That old guy's not following you know."**_

_**"Jeremy?" Ciel called from above.**_

_**Soon, out of the darkness below the stairs, emerged the black cladded pastor.**_

_**"I'm coming. I'm coming." Jeremy quickly followed the trio up the stairs, soon matching them in pace. There was sweat-beads forming and dripping down the side of his face as if he had just done vigorous activity beforehand, "I'm sorry for being late. Let's go."**_

"So you mean that that body was Phelps?!" Arthur gasped in shock.

"Yes." Sebastian confirmed, "Thanks to the young master's bad acting and Mr. Wordsmith personality I was able to get by."

_**I'm heading back." Grey announced.**_

_**"Well, why don't we head back too?" Jeremy suggested, "I have some preparations to look over for tonight so please go ahead."**_

_**"Yes." Ciel nodded.**_

_**Charles glanced over his shoulder slyly, satisfied they had their back facing him and he was considerably quite a distance away before quickly turning at the corner of the wall before rushing back to the room where the butler was moved to. At the same time, Jeremy too had slipped pass the unsuspecting group as he shed his second **_**_identity, putting on his butler suit._**

**_Within a mere second, Sebastian slipped under the white material and laid as the hurried footsteps stomped near._**

_**Grey pushed open the door, revealing familiar sight of the covered corpse still and in place inconspicuously. However, for he was trained to be certain, pulled the sheets away from the body...revealing Sebastian underneath the sheer material.**_

_**Charles gazed down toward the body for few minutes, as if contemplating his suspicion before, "...As if, right." He sighed, dismissing any bewildering theories he had in his mind. Grey stomped on Sebastian's body for good measure of annihilating any thoughts he may be alive when the body did not move.**_

_**"There's no way..." He muttered although it was more himself in affirmation and exited the room.**_

_**"That was close." Sebastian growled angrily, eyes bleeding red and his set of fangs revealing in his curled lip.**_

"You know the rest, I supported the young master as pastor Jeremy." Sebastian told, "Master. Woodley was arrested. And the young master got away unscathed without a conviction."

"I don't get it..." Arthur shook his head, his hand tangled in his hair, "After hearing your story, the incident...no everything, I cannot make heads or tail of it any-more. Because, I mean...if that story was real. Then everything that happened was Queen Victoria's butler, Earl Grey's doing. To commit the murders he had the stage prepared by Earl Phantomhive and then even tried to make you" He said, gesturing to us three, "Out to be the killer."

"Even so, the Earls' and their butlers especially made through preparations to clear any suspicion surrounding themselves. And even though they know that Earl Grey was the killer, they made the innocent Mr. Woodley in to the culprit." Arthur concluded, "It's not that the incident is difficult...the situation is just unusual."

"That might be." Ciel agreed, "But there's nothing to be done about that."

"Because everything..." Alois ventured, "was Her Majesty the Queen's wish."

"Huh?!" Arthur exclaimed in distress.

"The guest from Germany, Siemens. His bank had made a large investments into the development of domestic ships etc. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I were to say he was a key figure in the German heavy industry developments. Right now, England's position is being threatened by Germany and America." Alois explained, "Her Majesty planned for Siemens to be crushed and the growth of Germany's military power to be obstructed."

"That would happen just by killing him?" Arthur frowned.

"Of course." Alois disagreed, "Siemens is no more than a regular banker. The power of that influence is perhaps somewhat like the strength of a butterfly flapping its wings...however, that will one day turn into a great storm. It's the theory called 'The Butterfly Effect'. Her Majesty the Queen Victoria built up the great British Empire that reigns over the world in just fifty years. Maybe she can somehow see which butterflies are able to change the world with the flapping of their wings."

"But why did Earl Grey want to put the blame on both Earls?"

Alois simply gestured at Ciel knowingly.

Ciel sighed, "I am ashamed to admit that a little prank of mine got found out."

"A dangerous prank." I corrected seriously, giving him a disapproving look regarding the Noah's Circus case.

"Even so, I have expected some form of punishment if it were discovered but..to think that she'd try to pin a murder on me...Her Majesty sure has a sense of humour."

"Then why Earl Alois too?" Arthur asked in consternation.

"She was displeased with Ciel regarding the way he handled the mission she gave him." Alois explained, slushing the tea boringly, "Her displease simply did not exclude me. You gave me quite an amount of work for me to do, Ciel."

"Hm.." Ciel scoffed, "You cannot expect our works to be lenient nor blithe. But even so, I've always been good at playing games. I used Woodley, who I summoned to be the scapegoat, as my pawn."

"Why the innocent Mr. Woodley?" Arthur demanded.

"Did I not tell you?" Ciel reminded him, "He deserve to be in that horse carriage. Up front he runs a diamond polishing business. However, his true face is that of a weapons dealer who sells illegal weapons that he got with the diamonds in conflict areas."

Sebastian pointed to the front page of news article, "Furthermore, there was an incident about two weeks ago where the president of Roze company that excavates diamonds were murdered."

"Through my own routes, I was able to confirm that Woodley was the criminal." Ciel informed, his 'own routes' being in form of asking for Undertaker's knowledge, "For people of the underground society to use their power to endanger people of the normal society is a grave violation of the rules. But then..."

Ciel's arm stretched toward me, lifting my chin up to his eye level much to Arthur's awkwardness, "He inevitably sealed his fate when he touched something personal of mine. Since I was going to get rid of him anyway, he was the perfect person to use as a scapegoat, right? With that temper of his, it was not even hard to convince others of the crime he did not commit."

Arthur froze, those self-consciousness vanishing into thin air as Sebastian continued with easy going tone that had Arthur at the edge of his seat, teetering, "It would clear the Queen's worries and make sure the young master kept out of harm. It's two birds with one stone."

His eyes was still widened as saucer with horror, Woodley's unfinished words of warning he was unfairly accused echoing in his ears; that they were a force not to be dealt with whether unknowingly or not.

_**"By them! The Queen's Dog and Spid—"**_

"Just exactly what are you?!" Arthur demanded to know, a ironic pair of fear and curiosity.

"We are the Queen's watchdog and spider." Alois answered simply.

"Tracking down people who break the commandments of the British underground society and dealing with them, is I, as Queen's watchdog's, obligation." Ciel revealed.

"I, as the Queen's spider, destroys all her distresses, which have been sent by the Queen's watchdog into the 'darkness' regardless of how savage the methods may be." The Trancy Earl ventured playfully.

"What happened this time was no more than a little game where the Queen reconfirmed whether we had this talent or not." Ciel gloated, his eyes narrowing dangerously in delight as he noted the furious trembles of Arthur's fist on the table at this frightening revelation.

He could see all this were just a child's play to the Earls' yet to others who were not used to such life, this 'child's play' had resulted in death of technically three lives in just a few days. Arthur's eyes glanced to the very woman who was caught in the middle of all things; it did not surprise him when he saw no look of fear nor startle in her eyes although he half expected it to be of a shock to her as it was for him.

"'There are nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact', was it not, Mr. Wordsmith?" Ciel reminded him devilishly, "It has been in front of you all along."

"Indeed." Sebastian bent down to Arthur's ears, "The truth. That we are not humans."

With a loud crash, Arthur lost the footing of his chair as he went tumbling down, his body sprawled across the floor in unstoppable tremor before hastingly crawling back in great hysteria and horror in desperate attempt to put even a small minimal distance between them.

"Stop scaring him." I berated, holding out my hand for him to grab and stand up although it was obvious he did not wish to go anywhere near them but me, the only human he believed, "I'm human, just like you."

This calmed him down although not so much to make difference that I still was part of all this.

"What..are you?" He stuttered terror.

"Now he knows," Alois said, pouring the tea content onto to the table napkins as it stained brown, "Won't you serve me the New Moon Drop?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel for approval, "Pour me some too."

"Of course." Sebastian nodded, nonchalantly preparing the black tea before serving it in two new china cups.

Bewilderment appeared on Arthur's face as Sebastian poured the invisible content into the cup and his ceased brow dented even more as they sipped it elegantly.

"What a delicious taste." Alois complemented, licking his lip.

After-all, the human souls were invisible to human eyes.

"Miss Yuri.." He pleaded, grabbing my arm, "What are they? Who are you?"

"A girl," I said in matter-of-factly tone before adding, "From future."

"Future?" He frowned in utter befuddlement at the information he was given by equally perplexing character.

"2012, to be exact." I stated further, "I told you haven't I, where I'm from you and your works are quite famous." Before I could say more, Claude snatched me away into his arms, "A being humans like you should not touch so easily." His eyes bled red possessively as Arthur stepped back, his knees giving away to the horror he discovered.

Arthur's eyes darted toward the other Earls', their eyes were slit-red too. They gave him an innocent smile, regarding him as a favourite toy they enjoy playing with, giving occasional fright and poke just to see its reactions.

"Who are you?!" Arthur repeated, this time his voice laced with desperation for answers his mind could not fathom.

"We have so many names." Claude hinted.

"Satan. The first liar in the world." Arthur said slowly in doubt.

"Father of lies, the devil, Lucifer, diablo, demons..but you may call me Claude." Claude revealed, his eyes narrowing in distastefully, "Foolish humans..desperately living their limited lives, even if we show you more than enough proof, you need more."

"Then show him." I dared, offering him my wrist, "Your award."

Wordlessly and without a warning, he sank his fangs into my thin skin as Arthur stared in hypnotising awe - unable to look away from the highly intimate act.

"Claude." Alois put the tea down quite loudly to capture the spider demon's attention, staring at him with the equally identical eyes then smiled, _"Behave._ We do not wish to frighten our guest too much." His tone stated otherwise.

"_Of course_, Your Highness." Claude glared, offering his blood trickling wrist to me as I sucked the blood gratefully. Arthur watched as the wound on my wrist slowly closed up, becoming smooth and unmarred; leaving no trace as if Claude hadn't bitten the very place just a mere second ago.

"'Now that I do know it I shall do my best to forget it.'" Sebastian reminded him with a commanding smile, exposing his sharp fangs, "Right? Mr. Wordsmith."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Arthur sprinted out of the dome garden, his yells echoing throughout the small mini rainforest. He glanced back, seeing the four figures calmly staring at him go and just as he turned to face the front, his face came in contact with something solid and black.

The white gloved hands wrapped themselves around his throat in predatory manner, those devil red-slitted eyes gazing down at horror-stricken human, "One wonders what would happen were you to reveal this matter...I am sure you understand, right?" Sebastian warned lightheartedly.

"Hee..." Tears threatened to fall, beads of perspiration rolling down the side of his face, "I-I'LL NEVER SAY!" He swore of absolute secrecy to his grave before running again and closed his eyes in effort to deny this reality, "I'LL NEVER SAY IT SO PLEASE!" Sincere tone mixed with desperation and desire to live.

Small grin bloomed on Sebastian's sinful lips, "Those words. I will make sure that you never, ever forget them."

It was as if he was running through endless abyss, everlastingly chased by something entirely frightening and terrifying that threatened to engulf him with his death, many dark claws sprouting from the malignant shadow. It closed in on him, smearing its tip at the hem of his shirt playfully as if it was telling him it could easily capture him with a small stretch of its claws but toyed with the fear its control brought.

Sebastian's words echoed throughout his ears admonitorily, _"We are always watching..."_

* * *

"!" His whole body gave a startle shook just like how you would wake up from lucid nightmares before something vicious happened only it was real. The cold sweat that still dropped and trailed off of his face, his clammy hands mould into fists, the severe rigidity of his form was all tell-tale sign what he just experienced was more than real.

"A-are you alright?" The coach driver asked worriedly, having seen the paleness of Arthur's face, the terror in his eyes that haunted him and the whole actions he witness moments ago. Arthur flinched, briefly Sebastian's face flashing above the driver's.

"We've arrived at your house." He announced once more.

Arthur looked out from the window suspiciously, doubting the destination was truly his own home. But the familiarity of the streets, the familiar faces he often saw walking by his home told him he was at his own home and not his death.

Wearily, he stepped off the carriage and approached his home. Turning the key, he pushed the door open and stepped inside his warm home- although small and dingy compared to the Earls', it held the welcoming warmth of home.

* * *

"Why did you have to reveal your true form to him?" Ciel demanded in suspicion.

He looked up from the chair he was pushing in on the table, "He is a writer. If he goes through an eccentric experience, he will absolutely want to write about it. Writers are those kinds of creatures." Sebastian explained with a smile, "Young master, you liked his novel, did you not? You read that magazine with Yuri many times without throwing it away. Were you not disappointed knowing there was no continuation?"

"Hmph." Ciel dismissed nonchalantly, swirling the soul inside his teacup while resting his chin against his fist lazily, "It was OK to pass time with." His tone was indifferent and opposing although Sebastian knew it was otherwise, knowing him for many years.

"His next work will be something to look forward to." Sebastian commented.

* * *

He rushed into his living room, shedding his coat before releasing a sigh of relief. Then taking a piece of paper and a pen began to scribble down the words that flowed through his mind more faster than he could write furiously. It was as if he was possessed man, compelled to write down this burdensome knowledge he learned of by some unexplainable magic.

Fear expressed in his face in most animated feature, fear at himself of this hidden force that was controlling his mind and fingers. In short time, piles of papers trailed across his rugged floor messily and covered his room, some crunched up frantically as if some parts could not be conveyed with mere words alone **__****―** his feelings; the very thoughts he felt at that exact moment **__****―** where he had carelessly threw over his shoulder in order to catch and rehearse those fleeting words that seemed to be contrived and manufactured in desperate speed.

He would have been in the same positions for many hours and days until he was satisfied it was finished to his standard when a voice yanked him out of his writer mode.

"Hey, do you have any orange juice? I don't really like tea, you see." The feminine voice asked.

Arthur let out an undignified yell, falling out of his chair once more and crawling under his table in fright.

"So sorry for frightening you..again." I apologised, walking into the living room, "You only have teas." I held up the multiple tea packages.

"H-How did you-when did you-what-" He stuttered, pointing his finger toward me in shock.

"Oh, well I could have jimmied your door using my credit card but your brother let me in - who by the way are so cute." I answered naively.

Arthur made sure to beat the hell out of his brother later on, "C-credit card? B-But you were.."

"Oh, demons have faster speed." I mentioned, "I thought that was obvious."

"W-What are you doing here, if you don't mind asking." Arthur asked, standing up.

"Well, before I could tell you more about me you ran." I reminded him in matter of fact tone.

"Oh..yes." He walked to his kitchen and took out an orange juice and poured it in a fresh cup before handing it to me.

"Thanks." I took it gratefully, "Ciel or Alois or anyone isn't going to kill you, you know."

"B-But."

I waved my hand dismissively, "That's just his childish way of being threatening. He's intelligent, cynical, and manipulative; he is in some respects very Machiavellian, but is truly loyal and does what he can to be kind to the people he cares about, though that is a very short list. He likes you so he won't do anything."

"You must care for him very much." He stated, "You know him."

"Why? You thought it was just some quick tryst to climb up the social ladder?" I joked as blush crept up in both of his cheeks warmly, "Not really, he isn't the type to play around - I can imagine it - he has the looks but the personality..well, yea I guess he can be a player.."

I shook my head, trailing off the topic, "Anyway, 2012. Where I come from you are like, well, to hardcore fandom a God, no offence. Sherlock Holmes, their wish-to-be husband.."

Arthur silently listened for hours to my rambling; about his future works, the change of time, the advancement of technology and medicine that was only a mere dream **__****― **an imagination in their minds.

"Does all this fascinate you?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered with disturbed tone, "I find all deviant behavior fascinating in that to understand our human nature we have to understand our aberrations."

"And you think what goes on here is aberrant?"

"I would say that murder, blackmailing and false indictment in Royal families aberrant. And a woman who is stuck in the middle of all these. Wouldn't you?"

I smiled, silently agreeing to his opinion, "Even so, there was no way he would be charge with the crimes he should be since he could bribe his ways out. Ciel and Alois simply pulled some strings to get around the law. Law isn't supposed to be complied with, but to be put to good use, right?"

He gulped.

"Besides, every job has it's peculiar hazards. Singers damage their eardrums. Football players ruin their knees. In this business, it's scars." I added.

"I see. Do you still associate with people of lower status?"

"You mean like working class?" He nodded, "I know some friends who works in the White Chapel. I still talked to them."

"Y-You mean the prostitutes? But why would someone of your standing-" Blush crept up to his cheeks.

I shrugged, "They are the only people I could talk to them easily regardless of their job or status. In class like Ciel's, I have to refrain from saying certain things, words and acts. With them, I talk as I used to. They are my friends." It had been quite some time since I went there too. We talked about usual girly things, men, relationships etc.

"What happens there isn't about violence." I defended, "It's about challenging preconceived notions of victorian normalcy. Bringing people's fantasies to life. Making them real and acceptable."

"Like the theatre."

"It's people who don't come to places like this that I worry about. The ones who don't have an outlet."

"It doesn't have to involve going to the theatre." Arthur cleared his throat.

"In my experience, Mr. Wordsmith, some men go to the theater...some men are the theater. Sometimes a person doesn't know what he wants until someone show him."

There was a sound of carriage trotting then stopped in front of his house. Throughout of his window, he briefly saw the symbol of coat of arms of probably an English Noble. What caught his eyes was the family crest, a spider and its wing of webs. Underneath was a latin words, 'Dignitas Coercita' which meant 'dignity binds'.

It wasn't too long before Arthur realised who may be in that black carriage and fear vibrated throughout his fibre of beings.

"Oh, Alois is here." I said, standing up while unknowingly confirming his suspicion and held out my hand, "It was nice speaking to you like properly. Hope too see your work soon. I wish you could see the film, it was really funny!"

"Films..oh yes, moving pictures you explained." Arthur said, shaking my hand.

"Relax, they're not going to kill you or something. They really do like your work and beside, in the olden days, handshake was a way of showing a stranger you had no weapons, get it?"

He nodded with a small smile, guiding me to the door as he opened it for me. The carriage door was agape, expecting me to climb into it as Claude emerged from the darkness of its carriage, patiently waiting as I noticed the frame of Alois' clothes in the further back.

"I'll see you later."

"Later?" He blinked, "You will visit me once again?"

"Visit or write, whatever I could be bothered with." I said, waving him goodbye and sooner hello.

"Don't you miss your parent?" Arthur abruptly asked, stopping me in my trace.

He saw it brought on sadness and longing, "Of course it does." I replied with a frown, "Who wouldn't." With that, I continued on walking until I reached the carriage.

Arthur saw the demon leaning on Yuri's gloved hand with chaste kiss, lingering there as they climbed on board. Alois' head poke out curiously and gave Arthur a child-like grin, exposing his tongue in process. A symbol, to be exact, caught his eyes then horror filled his eyes.

As a devoted Catholic, he knew what those star symbol meant. It was a faustian contract. Claude Faust..his surname, Faust, Arthur realised - the link between the spider demon and the name play. Faust was the protagonist of a classic German legend; a highly successful scholar but one dissatisfied with his life who therefore makes a pact with the Devil.

His expression must have been open and easy to read for Alois chuckled before Alois stole my lip in most sudden fashion. Arthur looked away in habit, finding staring at the ground was more interesting than the couple in front of him but he did look up to see her waving goodbye before the carriage door was shut and trotted away.

**After that my pen kept flowing like I was possessed by something. Writing 'that one work', I never thought I'd write.**

His novels kept coming and was surprisingly embraced enthusiastically by avid detective novel readers. It was not unusual to see Arthur Wordsmith's novel stacked up in every libraries known to men now days and was subject to many positive receptions and reviews.

It was much beloved by children and their parent too as it spread not only those crime novel lovers but to normal audiences he had not expected.

They were surprised at the unique and revolutionary theories, his harsh critics - before the success of his short novel - gave him a very positive feedback too. They mentioned his characters and plot changed somehow, Sherlock Holmes, famous for his astute logical reasoning, his ability to adopt almost any disguise, and his use of forensic science skills to solve difficult cases was an eye opening to the world of crimes.

'The Sign of the Four' was the first novel he published after long hiatus. It was a clue for the future of those four people he had met would soon be shown through his novels. His novel prove to be very successful, making breakthrough the world of author in most utmost and shocking fashion.

'The Adventure of the Speckled Band' was his second, those who had known the Phantomhive murder case would catch the hints he subtly twisted for those warnings still rung as clear and louder as those days. Swamp adder, he invented, a snake with strong neurotoxin that could kill a man in mere seconds - influenced from the Black Mamba

'The Red-Headed League' soon followed and based it on Siemens and Woodley. Although unnoticeable, undoubtedly held an iota of trace of that night.

**And then, no matter how many times I tried to escape from 'that one work' by continuing to write other works, 'that one main character would always come back to dance before me like a curse'**.

Those 'that one work' became part of his life. Even then, he kept writing and writing in never ending work. How long will he must do before free of this compelling possession over him? He inwardly knew he would never get out of this alive yet could not give up those fruitless hope that first initiated demons' temptation to the humans.

Then the character, Irene Adler, came in 'A Scandal in Bohemia' whom largely influenced by the very lady who still kept in touch, occasionally sending him small gifts and presents on special occasions such as his birthday or his wedding or the very first novel he published after hiatus.

'To Sherlock Holmes she is always the woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind. He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen... And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was the late Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory.'

'… but she was a lovely woman, with a face that a man might die for.'

'You do not know her but she has a soul of steel. She has the face of the most beautiful of women, and the mind of the most resolute of men,'

'Oh, she has turned all the men's heads down in that part. She is the daintiest thing under a bonnet on this planet.'

'… I had never felt more heartily ashamed of myself in my life than when I saw the beautiful creature against whom I was conspiring, or the grace and kindliness with which she waited upon the injured man.'

Those descriptions were hardly few to describe _her _though.

Irene Adler, many of his reader reacted with complete awe and surprise. She was a romantic interest for Holmes despite appearing only in one short story yet it had made heavy impact on the women of Victorian society and the male readers.

He refrained from using _her _real name for she did not exit in this world nor should suppose to thus borrowed the hollowness of name from Irene, the equally beautiful opera singer, yet the character depthness was mirror of Yuri.

Whenever they asked him who the Irene character was based on to, he simply replied it was an acquaintance of his who was as intelligent and bright to the point of frightening that was not entirely shown in the novel. Many speculated yet never right.

The male readers and even Sherlock Holmes considered Irene character dangerous for she endangers their domestic sphere - the place where a woman is supposed to be in Victorian society. She is considered dangerous because she exists outside the given role as in the story. She fully becomes a man (metaphorically) - and is considered to be the best of women; then to their eyes this is not equality. This was a reaffirmation of the patriarchy that had been kept stone and unmoving for many years.

**Ever single time I have to think of them. Good and evil, sanity and madness, the world of the living and the world beyond...I have to think of them, who reign so elegantly over the gaps in between these.**

Their faces still flashed in his mind every day, not a single hour, not a single seconds, did he forgotten them.

**As if they want me to remember that vow.**

Arthur, now in his mid sixties, gasped awake having fallen asleep on his work table. It had been quite some times he had such dreams for he had settled more or less in his life of forever dark secrecy.

Many years have passed and not once did the gifts from Yuri stopped, she visited occasionally and was surprise to see she still looked the same as those days he saw her first time - eternally youthful and forever beautiful.

More shocked of what she had become but still delightedly greeted her nevertheless for he, having renounced religion many years ago after few months of that fateful events, judged a person by their character, not who or what they were.

Demons or God, those things were frivolous to him.

The door creak as his daughter, Jean Conan Doyle, whom Yuri helped to name her, poke her small head from the door curiously. She swayed toward him with her childish steps as he smiled gently down at his beloved daughter.

**'Something' that surpasses our imagination exists for certain. However, I am going to hide this 'truth' in the far back of the hearth, to the end of my life.**

He grabbed the piles of papers he had worked his whole life like a possessed man yet it was the very work he never published. He _couldn't_ publish. He and his oblivious daughter watched as those dangerous information crackled in the fire, slowly burning into ashes of non existent that no-one but only his eyes would and will ever see for the last time.

**Just like the secret of that stormy night.**

* * *

******"A dog reflects the family life. Whoever saw a frisky dog in a gloomy family, or a sad dog in a happy one? Snarling people have snarling dogs, dangerous people have dangerous ones." **_**― Arthur Conan Doyle, **__The Case- Book of Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

******A/N:**

**(1) Charles Grey tells Georg von Siemens to "come back in another 10 years". Assuming he died in 1901 (even though he actually died in 1889), in 1911 Peter von Siemens is born and during his tenure Siemens AG becomes the fifth largest electrical firm in the world. (Georg von Siemens was the nephew of Ernst Werner von Siemens who was the great grandfather of Peter von Siemens). It is unknown whether it overtook Britain's companies.**

**So I have about one more chapter to go till ****the end of the ****Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc and the next chapter will be Ship Voyage Arc hoho so excited~~ zombies! Hope you have enjoyed the Sherlock Arc cuz I sure did keke! **

******Next chapter will be based on chapter 50 of Kuroshitsuji manga which is still technically '****Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc' and starting from chapter 51 will be the Ship Voyage arc.**

**********ALSO: during my summer holiday, I am going to be working on EPQ (Extended Project Qualification) to do with psychology: 'Does abused children become the abuser in the future?' (Alois Trancy is one of example but also because I know someone who was abused as a child and actually became an abuser later in life) b************ecause I'm thinking of either becoming a psychiatrist or psychologist specialising in children development or professional golfer ************hehe so I'll probably be busy as I need to do 6000 words for it and presentation and stuff so the updates may be little bit late.**

**************Did you enjoyed my present? Keke, tell me your thoughts in review~**

******See you in next chapter!**


End file.
